Memories Regained
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: <html><head></head>Musaki wants to find out more about his past with some help with his Uncle Mako and his cousins alongside Po, Shifu and The Five. What secrets will it unlock? Dedicated to vampire 1031, hidden stranger, Joe 'Po' Navark and Tan-Tan Tanuki. Hope ya'll like.</html>
1. The Flute

What up? I know it's been a while since I've made a 'Kung Fu Panda' fic. But here I am now, making a new fic and it about-wait for it-MUSAKI! That's right! We get to see Musaki's past play out in a crucial part. I decided to make another KFP fic, because with 'KFP 2' coming out, I thought that it's the best time. Now I wanna tell ya this, it's unlike any Musaki story I've ever done and it's all about his past where most of everything is a complete blank and he gets to fill in the answers in a place where his family used to lives-and yes, his parents also-and meets some...living relatives!

I pitched this idea with some of my fanfiction friends; vampire1031 and hidden stranger-via facebook. It was hidden stranger that helped me out with the title of the story, so thanks a million. This one is for my amigos-vampire1031, hidden stranger, Black Raider and my awesome friends: Joe 'Po' Navark and Tan-Tan Tanuki. Mostly, it's dedicated to Tan-Tan Tanuki and everyone else I mentioned. I hope ya'll enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Memories Regained<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Flute

One night in the Jade Palace, while all of the students were sound asleep, there was someone outside playing the flute. Somehow, Mantis heard the sound of the flute with his antennae. He opened his eyes slowly as his antennae chirped several times as he woke up, groaning in his sleep. Soon, he hears someone play the flute and it's not Master Shifu. He went out of his room and proceeded to hop through the hallways of the Student Barracks and then headed outside to see who's playing the flute.

As Mantis went outside, he sees someone playing the flute and it's at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and he got a little sneaky without giving himself away. Once he got to the steps, he sees someone playing the flute and then it comes to realization that it's none other than Musaki. Mantis was surprised that Musaki could play such an instrument really well. He listened in as he played a little tune on his flute.

Musaki closed his eyes as he keeps playing the flute and he remembers most fo the notes of a beautiful melody that he remembers from his past. He continued playing and some of the memories came back to his head about his parents and after a moment, he stops playing for a minute with a final note. Once he stops, he sighs heavily and puts his fingers over his eyes as he begins thinking. All of a sudden, he could hear a chirp coming from behind.

Musaki froze for a second and didn't know what to make of that sound, but he could already tell that it was just Mantis. Suddenly, Mantis asked, "Why'd you stop? That was great."

Then, he turns around and sees Mantis behind him and Musaki chuckled sheepishly and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. That flute of yours kinda woke me up."

Musaki gasps and feels embarassed about it and he asked, "It did? I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just can't help myself playing the flute."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Don't apologize. It actually sounded really nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Nobody else knows about this yet."

"No one?"

"Nah, it's kinda my hidden talent. A talent that nobody else knows about."

Mantis chuckled softly and then sees the flute in Musaki's paw. He looks over and sees a dark and light brown-orange bamboo flute with the letter 'M' carved into the center. He asked, "Is that your flute?"

Musaki looks at it and said, "Yeah."

"Looks good."

"Thanks. My dad made it for me."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he made it for me like a month before he and mom died. He always told me that he was gonna teach me how to play the flute and it was like a couple of weeks before he died. He taught me how to play the flute and how it captures your emotion and your soul. I guess to him, it's kinda like a little tool to sort of express your feelings and to escape everything about the world. The last time he taught me how to play was the day before he and mom died while we were on a family trip through China. It was the last times we've ever spent that time together, because I was only three."

"Wow. You really remember that much, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I kept that flute after they died and it's the only thing I ever have left of my dad's.

"Man, that's gotta be hard."

"It has. I still practice playing my flute while I was in the orphanage where no one could see me and I would play it on some huge hill, looking over the Valley of Peace every night."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"What were your parents like when you were alive?"

"They were really good parents. They're both pandas, this much I know. Other than that...they were...they were...great parents and protectors. I kinda don't remember much about it."

Mantis was surprised to know that he doesn't remember much about his past before his parents died at age three. He asked, "You don't remember anything from your life?"

"I remember some things about my past, but everything else is kinda blank."

"Nothing at all?"

Musaki shook his head slowly and got a little misty-eyed and told Mantis, "To be honest with you, it is kinda hard to mention them without even crying, because once it brings up, you start to feel the pain of depression and also something that you wish you could've prevented death from happening."

Mantis hopped on Musaki's shoulder and told him, "It's kinda impossible to prevent death from happening. You can try, but it'll always catch you."

"Yeah, I know. If it hadn't have been for them protecting me from Tai Lung, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. That shows that they're really selfless and are willing to risk their lives for me."

"They're good parents."

"I know they are."

"I'm sure that wherever they are, they must be very proud of you."

"They are."

"Besides, that tune you played was great."

"Thanks. It's...my lullaby. My mom would always have her flute and play my lullaby for me and it would always put me to sleep. She used to play it for me every night when I was a cub and that would always put me to sleep. After they died, I spent so many sleepless nights trying to remember what most of my lullaby was played until I came up with my own and it kinda puts me to sleep as well."

Mantis looked at Musaki and told him, "That's why you kept the flute, so you'll always remember them?"

"Yep. Because I don't want to forget about them. But when you're in a vulnerable place in your life, life never matters much to you anymore, so you just forget about things. It's been like that for 10 years since I was in the oprhanage."

"That's a long time. Can I share something for you?"

"Sure."

"Everything happens for a reason. We may not know why, but when something like this happens, we always hope that it always gets better. Your parents may be gone, but their souls will never leave."

Musaki looks up at the sky and said, "I always knew that."

"Their lives will keep going and it'll never die. We can't change the past, but we can try to move forward."

"My past is still blank, Mantis. I just need to know everything about them."

Mantis sighed heavily and said, "I can't answer that one for you, but if you want to fill in the blanks of your past, I'll respect your wishes."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "You know I look up to you, right?"

"However you put it."

They both chuckle softly and both of them head back to the dormitories to get some sleep. As Musaki gets back to his room, he looks up at the ceiling and thinks about getting some answers about his parents. He sighed heavily and told himself, 'I need to know more about my parents.' With that thought in his mind, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that some of those answers will be answered about his past.

* * *

><p>Great way to start off this story, huh? Well, stick around, cuz there's lots more coming up! Next up, it's Musaki and his Uncle Mako share thoughts about Musaki's parents! It'll be so cool! Until then, feel free to review!<p> 


	2. Visiting Mako

Musaki heads to his uncle's place to talk about his parents. Musaki's past is slightly remembered, but the full past...is a total blank. So, who does he go to? His uncle! Maybe he can give out a few answers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Visiting Mako<p>

The next day, Musaki wanders across parts of the Valley of Peace and drops by town to visit his Uncle Mako. As he walks by, he sees Cody, Samurai and Diego walking by and decides to follow them. As he followed them, Cody turns around and sees Musaki walking behind them and he happily said, "Hey, Musaki! How's it going, cuz?"

"Pretty good. How are you guys?" asked Musaki.

"The same. Never been better."

"What are you doing in town?" asked Diego.

"I was just heading for your dad's place."

"Coolio. I never knew you were gonna drop by for a visit."

"Well, I just felt like it."

"We'll take that." Samurai said, happily.

"How are you guys adjusting to life in the Valley of Peace?"

"Honestly, we've been feeling nothing but peace since we moved here last year. I gotta say it's a better place than living in Wu Dan Moutains. It's nice, but we just like it here better. Plus, we want to live closer to the Jade Palace, of course you live there."

"That's if you plan to walk those stairs."

Minutes go by and they made it to Mako's place and Musaki looks around and sees his uncle's place as cooler and amazing and slightly bigger from his last visit. Musaki chuckles and said, "Wow. You guys have done some changes here, huh?"

"Pretty much. My dad put in some more rooms and also wanted to give this place a little bit of funky, cool and also some peace in it." Cody said.

"You don't say."

"Yep. Since we're living in the Valley of Peace, he wants to make the place peaceful than ever."

"Despite the fact that there are 29 of us." Samurai said, happily.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Yeah, I bet."

"Our dad's in his room if you want to see him."

"Okay, thanks."

Musaki went across the hallway and he finds his door at the end of the hallway. He knocks on the door and a voice comes out saying, "Whatever it is, you guys handle it. I'm trying to woosah."

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "Are you really?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, I guess you're too busy to expect a visit from your nephew, then."

Suddenly, some quick footsteps come through the door and Mako opens the door and sees Musaki standing there. Mako smiles and said, "Hey, nephew!"

"Hi, Uncle Mako."

"How is my nephew doing?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Just give your uncle a hug and I'll let you know."

Musaki laughs and gives Mako a hug as well. Mako sighs happily and gives the hug back and then replies, "Now I'm doing good."

"I knew you were."

"So, how's it going at that Jade Palace? Any villains come forth?"

"Not yet. We're still doing some training and I'm still doing some yoga every early morning."

"Aw, that's my nephew. I guess those masters really kept you straight, didn't they?"

"They always do."

"So, what do I owe this visit from my nephew?"

Musaki sighs softly and pulls out a flute to show his uncle. Mako looks at it and his familiarized by this flute. He gasps and said, "I remember this flute. Your father had one just like it. Me and your father carved it up for you as a gift for you. It was one of those last moments we actually ever did something together since we've been living in separate places, cause we made it a year before...before he passed."

"Yeah, I kept that while he died because it's the only memory I have left of my parents."

"That's a good thing. Plus, I've got something for you."

Mako went into his closet and brought in some other items that were gonna be given to Musaki that he never really received. He takes a look and sees everything that his parents given him-a teddy bear, a bandana, a necklace and a bunch of other items that Musaki had, but never really kept after his parents died. Musaki was surprised to see that Mako kept this and he said, "Those are my stuff."

"Yeah, your parents were good at making things and most of those were bought, so..."

Musaki tried on his gold and silver necklace with the letter 'M' in the middle and he felt like his memory is starting to flood back to him. He said, "I had this when I was 2, right?"

"Yeah, you did. It was on your second birthday and your father bought it for you as a great gift, just so that you can always have it with you always."

"I appreciated that. I can't believe you kept all this."

"I know."

"Why did you keep it?"

Mako sighed heavily and told Musaki, "Well, after your parents died, I went to their home and most of your stuff were scattered around the floor. Seeing all those made me think of you. I wanted to send them to you while you were at the orphanage, but I decided to keep it with me until I see you again when you get older. Guess now was as good as time as any. So, I kept it with me in my closet and everytime I look at it, I think of your father, your mother and you."

"I never knew that, but thanks for looking out for my stuff."

Mako stares at Musaki's face for a while and just had a small memory that refreshed his mind that he reminds him of someone he knows. He let out a small chuckle and said, "It's funny."

Musaki grew curious and asked, "What?"

"That everytime I see your face, I look at your dad. You look like him whenever I look at him with those blue eyes...the way you always have that expression on your face. He always looks that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's sorta why I wanted to tell you about it. I know I have a few memories of my parents, but I need to know more about them...before they passed. I need to know more about them before I was born."

Mako stares at Musaki and then explains everything and tells him, "Your dad...is one of the most incredible panda I've ever known. Sometimes when we were kids, I always look up to him and he inspires me to be a better person to everyone around him. He's amazing. Most animals used to live in our village would just ridicule and say some things that aren't true, but he never lets that kind of thing get in the way. He always smiles a lot. Me, I just take it personal, because I look too much like him and I always defend him. Whenever I have a problem, he would always take time to tell me about it and I would feel better after that. Most times, I would often make fun of him like normal brothers do and just mess with him a little bit, just to get him fired up and I'm kind of a prankster, but he always thinks of ways to get me back-even though I do deserve it-and I never hold anything against him. We fight sometimes, but we're still brothers no matter what. When you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time, I look in your eyes and see that you have his eyes and his nose and the same paw print."

Musaki looks into his paw print and sees that it is the same print as his dad's. It kinda made sense that there was a similar paw print between him and his dad's. Mako said, "As a younger brother, your father always took care of me and there were so many times that I wanted to thank him, but I never actually got a chance to do that and I regret that every day. Your dad is something special...and I'm just lucky to have him in my life and also that you're still alive and that I can see you."

Musaki nodded his head for a while and then asked, "There's one thing I never understood. Why didn't you take me in?"

"Oh, I wish I could've. When I heard that your parents died and that you're still alive, I wanted to fulfill your dad's promise to take care of you if something happens to him. I wanted to take you in-I really did-but I heard that someone took you to that orphanage. I wanted to adopt you and when I got to Bao Gu, they told me that you weren't capable of being adopted just yet. I told them I'm his uncle and they wanted me to wait a couple of months. I never really did get that message from them and I figured that I was gonna wait for you until you get a little older. I wanted to be that father for you when something happens to your dad."

Mako got a little teary eyed and Musaki sees one tear coming out of his eye and wipes it for him. He looks at his uncle and told him, "You're already like a dad to me...next to Master Shifu."

Mako chuckles and said, "I already wondered you would make anyone put a smile on their face."

"It's a habit. So, what about my mother?"

"Oh, your mother-she's the most beautiful woman that your father ever married. When I see that picture of her every day, I think to myself that your dad must be a lucky one, because she was beautiful in every single way. I heard that she was the most beautiful person in all of China. You have her ears and also her compassion and sense of humor. Whenever anyone would get jealous of her looks and also her huge heart, she would always give them a lovable smile and it would brighten up a room."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she does."

Mako pulls up a picture of her and Musaki's dad together and he gives it to Musaki to show it to him. He looks at the picture and sees them together and realized how lucky he is that his parents would be that special to him. A few tears fell down on his face and he looks at Mako and said, "I hope that someday we can...pick up where we left off."

"We will. When your parents got killed by that Tai Lung, it was like the world stopped and I felt like I could've done something to prevent it. You were a lucky one, because they risked their lives for you. To me, it shows how selfless they can be and how they're will to do anything for you."

"I know. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're right."

Musaki hugged Mako and there was a bonding moment there. He still wanted to know more about them, what they were like and why were those gifts meant a lot to him and also more on his family. He looked at Mako and asked, "I know you're the only family member-me, you, Zeke and my cousins-are the only family still living. What about the rest?"

"I really don't know. I never see them much because they live in some parts of China. We keep in touch, but we never see them."

Musaki never knew much more about his entire family and knew that this was a difficult question to answer, but suddenly, he had an idea and it was like a lightbulb going off. He looked at his uncle and asked, "That was a hard question, wasn't it?"

"It's still very hard to answer."

"Yeah, I know..."

But then, he let out a small smirk for what those difficult questions could be answered for. Then, he said, "...but there's always something to answer our hardest questions about my family."

Mako looked confused about what Musaki said and asked, "What are you saying, Saki?"

He turned back to Mako and said, "I think I know a way to answer those questions."

"You do? What?"

"Just tell my cousins and meet me at the Jade Palace in one hour. We'll get our answers there."

"Of course. Do you want your stuff?"

"You can send them to me."

"Sure thing."

Musaki walked off the room, but stopped to ask him one question. Musaki asked, "Did my parents always love me?"

Mako knew it was a question that was easier to answer. He answered, "They did, Musaki. They loved you a lot. You were light of life for them, Musaki. The joy into their lives they felt in the three years they spent with you when you were a cub."

"I know."

"You brought so much joy into their lives."

"I have."

"And with you still alive, I still feel that joy whenever I look at you. And I'm proud to be your uncle."

"And I'm proud to be your nephew."

Musaki walks off the room and heads back to the palace to wait for Mako and his cousins. As he walks back, he still ponders about his past and want to unlock some more secrets about it and he knew that it's goona be an adventure for him to take.

* * *

><p>Was that cool or what? Musaki definitely feels the love from his uncle. Musaki does look like his father, just a little. You can tell that his father's side is from...well, you'll get the info later on in this story. Until then, stay tuned for the enxt chapter when they head back to the palace to answer that difficult question. Can ya take a guess on where difficult questions can be answered?<p> 


	3. Answer in the Moon Pool

Did ya figure it out? If not, well...you know where it goes. And also...Musaki's past plays out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Answer in the Moon Pool<p>

Nearly an hour has passed and Musaki is still waiting outside the Jade Palace to wait for his Uncle Mako and his cousins to come over. He sees Mako coming in the steps, short out of breath. Musaki walks over to the steps and helps him up on the way there and when he got to the end of the steps, Mako took a huge sigh of relief as he's on the ground. Mako pants heavily and said, "Okay, they have got to do something about those steps."

"They were here over 900 years ago." Musaki replied.

"Couldn't they have made them shorter?"

"Last I heard, Master Oogway came up with those steps over 900 years ago. What took you so long?"

"It was those stairs that slowed us down."

"You brought them with ya?"

"Yep."

Musaki walks over to the steps and sees most of them walking and crawling up the steps as they're in fatigue. He walks over to most of them helps them up to the top of the stairs-all 29 of his cousins made it up to the top, all of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Musaki asked, "Everyone here?"

"Yep, we're all here." Madison said.

"Okay, somebody has to do something about these freakin' stairs, because they were killing my legs." Cheyenne said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's not like they were gonna jump up and kill ya." Travis Li said.

"And I have a sweat stain on my new outfit!"

"It's not the end of the world." Jared said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, a new outfit ain't a big deal." Phoenix said.

"It is when it's covered in sweat stain!"

"Guys, not why we're here." Musaki said, clenched teeth.

"Sorry."

"Would've left longer if not for a few of the girls to try to find some outfits." Mako said.

"We have to look presentable." Megan said.

"For what?"

"What if someone important comes along? We don't want them to think we look tacky."

"Okay, let's just go in, please?" Musaki pleaded.

Everyone followed him along with Mako as the others were heading towards the steps of the Jade Palace. Musaki stops and turns around and tells everyone, "What you're about to see is gonna be spectacular. You ready for it?"

All of them nodded as Musaki opens up the palace doors. The second they were opened, their jaws dropped to the ground when they came through the door. Cody, Tsunami, Phoenix, Jared, Samurai and Logan gasped in amazement as Cody asked, "Musaki...is that the-?"

"Yes, it is. The Sacred Hall of Warriors." Musaki replied.

"I knew you lived in the Jade Palace, but I never would've guessed that you live in the same roof as-"

"That's right."

Tae Kwon Do looks and sees something that's amazing there and he gasped and said, "You guys! That's Master Rhino's Flying Armor!"

"Shut up, really?" asked Samurai.

"The very same one."

They marveled at it and they sighed happily as they looked at it. Musaki comes forward and said, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"I'll say."

"Okay, Musaki. How do you live this up?" asked Miles.

"Mostly it's when Master Shifu meditates or something like that. Master Oogway actually developed this thing where he would remain for the rest of his life. So he was the mastermind of not only kung fu, but this whole place too."

"Well why put it up there?" asked Cody.

"He wanted to have a higher view of the entire Valley of Peace so he can look down on it and feel the peace."

"Well, that explains the stairs." Mako said.

"So, what awesome thing you're gonna show us?" asked Zoey.

"It'll be really cool."

Suddenly, Diego looks at this pool in the center of it and he doesn't know what to make of it. He asked Musaki, "Why is there a small pool in the palace?"

Musaki turns around and answered, "That's the Moon Pool."

Diego gasped in shock and realized that this is no ordinary pool and asked, "The Moon Pool?"

"Yep. That's the focal point of what I'm gonna show you guys. See, when you're faced with a question that becomes difficult to answer, the answer lies within this pool where anyone-even travelers-to seek the truth to answer their difficult question."

Everyone looked at the pool and marveled it like it's the best thing ever happened. Maverick Ling asked, "So, what does it do?"

Musaki sighed and looked deep in the Moon Pool and it plays out some facts about Musaki's family history. For the first time in his life, he's actually seeing his entire family and his parents having a life before this. Mako looks at this and is very amazed at how his parent's life became when they were together. The setting is at a secluded area somewhere outside the Valley of Peace and in eastern China, where most of them are getting along really great.

And it changes into his parents being together and seeing himself as a cub in a little forest area somewhere in Northeastern China where there was happiness, joy and love spread over. And his father gave him that necklace with the 'M' in the center of it.

"I love you, mommy." little Musaki said.

"Love you too, Musaki." his mother said.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, little buddy." his father said.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Always."

Then, it transforms back to eastern China with the rest of his kind all together seeing a little baby Musaki for the first time. And then, it transforms back into Musaki's reflection and he seemed very emotional about this. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and said, "I never realized...how special to them I was."

"They all loved you, Musaki. Seeing you for the first time as a cub, they knew that there was joy from you." Mako explained.

"I knew I was special, but I never knew how much."

"You are that special."

Musaki nodded and felt like he got some answers he needed and he looks at Mako and asked, "Where is that place?"

"It's a little wooded area outside of the Valley of Peace called 'Secluded Valley'. It's sorta like the Valley of Peace, but it's got lots of homes and a beautiful breathtaking view of the mountains and the skies. Your entire family lived in that area and your parents raised you in a little wooded area close to the Secluded Valley."

Musaki knew that his memory was gonna go into overdrive soon and he wanted to find out more about his past and how he had a happy life before it was destroyed by Tai Lung. Cody told him, "When your uncle told us about your parents dead, it was devastating for the rest of the family. They felt like you died as well, but he told them that you're still alive. They wanted to take care of you."

"They have?" he asked, with a surprised look.

He took a look at the Moon Pool as it plays out that all of Musaki's family members were grieving over the loss of his parents as they were standing in the rain with great despair and knowing that Musaki is still alive brought out small hope and they really wished that they wanted to take them in themselves. Musaki sees this and said, "Wow. All of them really loved my parents...and me."

"They did. They would be happy now if they saw you now."

Musaki smiled and hugged Mako and looked at his cousins as well. He sighed softly and said, "I would give anything to see them for once."

Then, an idea sparked Musaki and figured that he wanted to dig up about his past about where his family came from and why all these items Mako gave him were so important to him. Mako looks at Musaki and asked, "What are you thinking, nephew?"

"Do you know where Secluded Valley is?"

"Yeah, it's a couple miles away from the Valley of Peace."

"How much further?"

"10 miles."

"Maybe we should actually go there."

"You sure? It's like so further away from here."

"I know it's far away, but I have to find out more about them and how I'm so special to them and see them...in person."

Mako thought about this and figures out what the rest of Musaki's family would react if he got older and that he's still alive. He then turned to Musaki and asked, "Sounds like a family adventure, right?"

"Yep."

"We've got separate carriages to carry with. It holds about 15 people."

"How many you got?"

"About maybe five."

"That's great."

"Musaki, you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to try. I want to know more about my parents more than anything else in the world."

Mako could see it in Musaki's eyes that he's willing to take the challenge. He chuckles and said, "Determined...just like your dad. Now I see where he gets it from."

"Those kung fu masters gave you the boost, didn't they?" asked Cody.

"Big time."

Then, all of a sudden, the door opens and they see Master Shifu standing there. Samurai looked shocked to see him standing there and said, "YOU'RE MASTER FREAKING SHIFU!"

That reaction made Samurai faint as he falls down to the ground in shock. Musaki looks at Shifu and said, "That was awkward."

* * *

><p>Wow. That was funny. Come next chapter, Musaki's mind about his past fills up into play.<p> 


	4. Hidden Plan

Musaki hides his journey from the Five, Po and Shifu for a personal reason. What's the reason? That's what the chapter is for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hidden Plan<p>

Shifu looks at the others and asked, "What are they doing here?"

Musaki knew that he brought them in for a reason and he's to keep that reason to himself and plans to avoid his signature 'I know what you're up to' look and told him, "Well, I just want to...show them the Hall of Warriors. My cousins told me that they want to see it in person."

"You have...the most...awesome stuff...in this place." Samurai said, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Samurai."

Samurai was freaked out and he looked at Musaki and told him, laughing excitedly, "Master Shifu knows my name, dude!"

"Yes, we get it."

"We were...just about to leave now. Sorry if we, uh...came in a bad time." Mako said.

"No need. I think it's a great thing that Musaki has invited you here to see what this palace looks like." Shifu said, with a smile.

"Well, it's an honor to have met you. Of course, I am Musaki's uncle, Mako and you've met my kids before. We were invited to your Christmas celebration. In case you forgot, here they are again-Cody, Tsunami, Samurai, Zoey, Phoenix, Luna, Madison, Jared, Dakota, Diego, Tai Moon, Travis Li, Maverick Ling, Ryan, Mikey, Cyrus Ming, Genki, Megan, Cheyenne, Miles, Austin, Spike Li, Zak, Chloe, Chad, Crash, Bang, Logan and Tae Kwon Do."

Shifu remembered most of them and he was surprised that Mako has 29 kids. He looked at Mako and asked, "How did you manage to get 29 kids?"

"Well, see 20 of 29 kids I have are adopted and 9 are my biological kids."

"Where are most of them adopted from?"

"Vietnam, Japan, Hong Kong and some other areas in China."

"That's a lot."

"Trust me, it's not easy raising 29 kids, but my oldest helps me out and my daughter Zoey helps out more."

"Must be nice."

"We were just amazed at this place and the one place I like is that little pool you guys have." Jared said.

Shifu turned to Jared and said, "That is our Moon Pool. It's the one place where you can answer the most difficult question. Just ask and it will give you the answer."

"Looks like we'll use it well." Mako said.

"Anyways, we'll leave right now." Cody said.

"I'm gonna hang out with them, if you don't mind." Musaki said.

"Just be back before dinner." Shifu said.

"Sure thing."

All of them departed out of the palace and Shifu looked at Musaki thinking that he's up to something, so he made this suspicious look on his face and plans to find out what they were doing there. Meanwhile, Mako and Musaki went into Mako's huge living room and he seemed amazed by the size of the room and asked, "How'd you make it huge?"

"When we got this, I put in some renovation to it, because the first I walked in, it was this small living room and I felt that it needs room for 30 people, so I took in some changes and made the house a lot bigger so we won't have any small spaces."

"Okay, I could visit here."

"When you get tired of the Jade Palace, I have a room waiting for you."

"I'll never get sick of it."

"I know, but I'm still saving it...just in case."

Musaki chuckles and said, "Okay."

"So, what are you planning on finding your family history?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you guys can come with me and sorta see what this Secluded Valley is like and how my family looks like and everything."

"We can do that. I've been to Secluded Valley a couple of times before I saw you again and got to see family and everything. They might get a shock to see that you're still alive."

"Yeah, I bet."

"You think Shifu and the Five and maybe the Dragon Warrior might go with?" asked Megan.

Musaki was definitely unsure about that and replied, "I'm not sure if they would be up for it. Besides, if I asked them, they would say 'no'. But I think they might be cool with it."

"Are you planning to be sneaky?" asked Tai Moon.

"Somewhat, but yes."

"Well, can you at least tell me what time you're planning to go?" asked Mako.

"I usually do my yoga like an hour before early sunrise and also when the gong rings, so I might be done as soon as the sun slowly starts to rise. After this, they might not know I'm gone...unless they find out where I am."

"I just got one question-how come you can't tell them?" asked Cody.

"Well, to be honest, they're-just slightly-a little bit overprotective of me. Shifu's definitely the most overprotective next to Mantis and Crane, because they're kinda scared of thinking I might get hurt or something. I understand their concern-don't get me wrong-,but there are some times that you have to make this journey on your own."

"You wanna know why they do that?" asked Mako.

"Why's that?"

"Like us, they pretty much care for you."

"I know they do and I appreciate that. I would tell them, but I'm not sure how their reaction would be."

"I'm sure that they'll be okay with it, but I'd feel a lot better if you told them where you're going."

Musaki knew that this would be a deep task for him to take on such a personal goal for him. He sighed heavily and then looked at Mako and asked, "Okay, I'll do it."

Mako smiled and said, "That's my Little Musaki."

He patted him on the head and rubbed his head, which made Musaki laugh a little. Mako smiles and said, "Everytime I hear that laugh, it reminds me of your dad."

"Everything you say about Musaki reminds you of Uncle Sakamoto." Cody said, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, have you guys ever been to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop before?" asked Musaki.

"We've passed there, but never actually been inside before." Zoey said.

"You should like it."

"Where is it?"

"Not too far from here. About a couple of buildings from here and you'll find a sign that says, 'Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu'."

All of them were in deep shock as they mistakenly thought that Po owns half of the noodle shop. Mako was shocked and asked, "Po runs the noodle shop too?"

"No, his father dedicated it to him after being the Dragon Warrior as well as fulfilling his dream of making tofu in his shop, which made it a reality. So, in honor of making that dream come true, they're serving both noodles and tofu, which is Mr. Ping's dream, anyway and Po made it come true just for him."

"Ohhhh, I was gonna say 'Po owns it too?'" Cody said, laughing in relief.

"Don't worry. I'm buying." Musaki said.

"Don't bother. It's on me." Mako said.

Couple of minutes later, they headed inside the noodle shop and all of them were completely amazed with how the atmosphere is. Musaki sees Mr. Ping in the kitchen and greets him there and he said, "Hey, Mr. Ping."

Mr. Ping looks over and sees Musaki standing there and he greets him back and said, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"What can I get you?"

"The usual."

"Same here, all 30 of us. Musaki's paying his own, but I'm paying for myself and my kids as well." Mako said.

Mr. Ping was surprised to see Mako and all of his kids for the first time ever. His beak dropped when he saw how many kids he brought in. Musaki chuckles and said, "This is my Uncle Mako and these are my cousins."

"I did not know you have an uncle and a cousin." Mr. Ping said.

"Well, here they are now."

"Okay...Musaki, you don't have to worry about paying for yours. It's on the house. As for your uncle...that'll be 25 yuan."

"25 yuan? Really?" asked Mako.

"Pretty much. You have to pay at least full price."

"Well, can 35 yuan be enough?"

"Yes it is. 30 noodles coming up!"

Minutes later, Musaki got his own free noodles while the rest had their bowls as well and Mr. Ping looked at Mako and his kids and became very surprised that Musaki has family members. He looked at Musaki and asked, "How did he get to be your uncle? You never told me you had an uncle."

"Well, I didn't know either. One day I was fighting this huge gorilla that threw me off the edge of the mountain and the next, I was saved my my own uncle-that I never knew I had. And when I saw my cousins for the first time, it was surprising to me as well to know that I had that many cousins. After everything that happened, we've gotten a chance to actually know each other this past year, because they have a home in the Valley of Peace now and they live closer to the palace, so it's nice to have that kind of family after my parents died."

"Well, that's sweet. How did he get to be your uncle, by the way?"

Musaki chuckles softly and said, "My dad is his brother."

"I got it now."

"How'd you enjoy your on the house noodles?"

"Pretty good."

After that, Musaki went back to the palace as they said 'good night' to Mako and his cousins as he journeys back to the palace. Mako looks at Musaki and said, "Think about what I said, okay?"

"I will!"

Musaki sighed heavily and as the sun almost starts to set, he went back to the palace a few minutes early before dinner even started and as he came back in, he went to the Student Barracks and went to his dorm to get a chance to relax a little, because he knew there was a huge task ahead of him, emotionally and personally.

Minutes pass by and Musaki's awoken by the smell of noodles coming from the hall. Although he had noodles in the shop, he didn't want anyone else to know that he already ate some at Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

There was a knock on the door and in comes Monkey. He said, "Time for dinner, Saki."

"All right. I'll be there in a minute."

Monkey left and Musaki got himself up to head for the kitchen, but he's starting to feel nervous about his personal journey and that he might ask them to take part of it. As he left the room, he starts to second guess himself, but decides not to and plans to tell them about his past.

* * *

><p>Will Musaki explain his personal journey? Why am I asking this question? Check it out for yourselves!<p> 


	5. What's Best for Musaki

Musaki FINALLY spills the beans about his personal journey about his past and half of the Five completely want what's best for Lil' Saki, hence the chapter title...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What's Best for Musaki<p>

Not long when dinner started, Musaki looked at his bowl and he kept his mind off of dinner for a few seconds about uncovering his past that's been an unknown blank for so long and also about telling the rest of the gang about this journey he's about to take, though he's kinda nervous about it. All he could do is just look down on the bowl with his spoon barely touching the bowl. He sighs heavily with his eyes closed as he thinks about how his family is still alive and that he hasn't seen them in so long.

Suddenly, Shifu notices Musaki feeling a little down and hasn't even touched his bowl yet. He called his name several times, but no reply was made. Shifu pounded on the table, which caught his attention as he looked at Shifu with a little stern look. He asked, "What is it?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause normally you eat noodles like crazy."

"You barely touched your noodles." Shifu said.

He looks down and sees that he's not eating them and tries to keep his head in check. He chuckles in embarassment and said, "Sorry."

He picks up the bowl and just drank most of the noodle broth and continued eating. Most of them looked at Musaki like something's bothering him and Shifu asked, "How did it go at your Uncle Mako's?"

"Oh, it went really well. We just hung out and stuff."

Shifu knew that there was something up and initially, he kept it to himself with only a smile and said, "Well, at least you hung out with your uncle today."

"And my cousins too."

He finished eating and set his bowl down on the table and then asked, "May I be excused, please?"

"I was just getting started on dessert, Lil' Saki." Po said.

"I'll get some later. I...don't feel like eating."

He excused himself and dropped the bowl on the sink and left the room, leaving the others seem a bit concerned about him. Viper asked, "You think he's sick or something?"

"Maybe he's depressed." Monkey said.

Po rolled his eyes at her and asked, "What could he be depressed about?"

"Not focusing, skipping dessert."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tigress.

"It could happen."

Shifu excused himself as well to see what's the root of Musaki's issue is. Po sees him go and asked, "Not you, too?"

"Leave me a bowl, Po. I'm just gonna check on Musaki." Shifu said.

Po nodded in understandment and left out a bowl for him while the rest of the others got Musaki on their mind, especially Crane. He sighed heavily and said, "One part of me just want to check on him and see if he's okay and another part of me what's to sort of see if Shifu can talk to him."

"What are you saying?" asked Tigress.

Mantis suddenly froze for a while and figures out the reason for his mood and explains, "I think I know. It might have something to do with..."

The others looked at Mantis, waiting for an answer and Mantis turned to the others and continued, "...his past."

Meanwhile, Musaki sits down on his room and looks at his red, blue and green bandana that has the name 'Musaki' on the center of it. He smells it and it smells kind of like home and then rubs it on his face to feel it and it did feel like it was the work of his parents. It never has been worn before and he plans to wear it just to feel it until he hears a knock on the door.

He quickly hides it away from his bag and asked, "Who is it?"

"Master Shifu."

"Come in."

Shifu enters the room, looking a bit suspicious and worried as well about it. He walks by and sits down on a chair and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You hardly touched your noodles."/PP"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can tell from your face that something must be troubling you."

Musaki figured that Shifu would know about it and he knew that there was no choice but to spill the beans. Then, Shifu puts his hand on Musaki's arm and tells him, "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "I knew you were gonna say that."

He suddenly clears his throat and said, "I've been thinking about my past and my memories came as half-blank. I knew my parents died and I have an uncle and 29 cousins, but I wanted to know is there anyone else in my family still living and also I need to know more about my parents. In the three years I had with them when I was a cub, it's like one huge question mark about what they were like and everything."

Shifu nodded and figures that Musaki's past is what he wants to know more of that he never knew before. Then, Shifu said, "Go on."

"So, I invited Uncle Mako and my cousins to answer my most difficult question at the Moon Pool and in it, shows my first three years of being with my parents and the rest of my family in a peaceful place where peace and harmony would be allowed. And I wanted to see it for myself."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go alone, but...I just didn't want you guys to worry about me too much."

Shifu looked puzzled after he heard that come out of Musaki and asked, "Why do you think we worry too much?"

"After everything I've gone through like with my almost near-death experiences, it's like I had this feeling like you guys are kinda...overprotective."

"Who's overprotective?"

"You, Po, Crane and Mantis. I know you guys don't want to see me get hurt, so I decided I might...take care of myself."

Shifu puts his hand on Musaki's shoulder and said, "We all care about you, including me. I'd be heartbroken if you died. So would the rest of them. You and Crane are like brothers and I know he'd be crushed too if you weren't here anymore."

"Like Mantis, Po and Monkey, Crane's the only person of the Five I can look up to and I've always looked up to him before I even came here. Just actually seeing him in person and living with me and always stuck by my side...I don't know, it's this feeling that I hope will never go away."

They were unaware that Crane was listening as well and Shifu saw his shadow standing in front of them and he said, "Yes, Crane?"

Musaki turns around and sees Crane standing in the hallway and asked, "Can I speak to Musaki alone?"

Shifu realizes that Musaki and Crane needs a little conversation together and he left the room but not before telling him, "I'll tell Po to save you some dessert...that's if he hasn't eaten it all."

Then, he leaves the room and Crane sits down on the floor and he puts his wing on his chin and told him, "I heard everything about what you said, even the part where I might be a bit overprotective towards you."

"I was afraid of asking you guys because I knew you'd say 'No'."

"How'd you know?"

"Would you let me go?"

"Not without telling us or maybe bring us along."

Musaki quickly looked up and never knew that Crane would go to where Musaki's going, only if he brings the rest with him there. Crane then explains, "I know you might think I'm a little overprotective around you and you're kinda right, but I just do that because...I just care about you, even after you showed me this hand-written journal about you looking up to me as your hero out of all of us and that you place me in first and Mantis in second. And you also told me that I'm like the brother you never had before and it really dawned on me that I will do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. I would definitely risk my life for you to keep you safe."

"You would?"

"Even if we never met, I'd still do the same for you. Plus, if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do and neither would Po and the rest and Shifu would never forgive himself after losing Tai Lung."

"Tai Lung?"

"Yeah, he was his whole world until he went to prison. He doesn't want to make the same mistake again, especially after you came in our lives. Never forget that we want what's best for you and that we're always here for you and always know that you're loved here and we always got your back."

Musaki was surprised to know that Crane actually cares about him a lot and figures that he'll be his comforting shoulder for anything. Musaki chuckles and said, "There's one thing I left out that describes you-your sense of style."

Musaki reveals his bandana and tries it on for the first time and Crane was amazed at this and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

"Uncle Mako gave it to me in this bag he kept for my parents because they gave me so much, I never got a chance to try them on even after their death, so he kept them in places until I see him for the first time. My dad made it and it was just great and it fits about my head size."

Crane chuckled and said, "I think it looks great on you."

"Thanks...big bro."

Crane felt touched that he refers to Musaki as his big brother and smiles at him and then, puts his wing on his shoulder and said, "Let's have dessert...little bro."

"Okay. I hope Po hasn't eaten it already."

"Let's hope, because you know Po, his stomach fuels for crazy."

Both of them were laughing as they head their way back to the kitchen and when they came, dessert was waiting on Musaki and he sees in front of him, some ice cream. He went in excitement mode and said, "Thank you Po...for not eating it."

"I try my best."

"Don't push your luck." Shifu said.

"So, how are you feeling now?" asked Viper.

"Much better now. I hope you guys plan to go with me to dig up some unanswered questions about my past."

"I'm up for it. What about you guys?" asked Crane.

"If you're up for it, I'm up for it as well." Mantis said.

"Same here." Viper said.

"Let's do this!" Monkey said, happily.

"Whatever makes you happy." Po said.

"If that's what you wish." Shifu said.

"Well...all right." Tigress said.

"Cool."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Fine with us." Po said.

"One question though-how come you wanted to answer some difficult questions about your past anyway?" asked Mantis.

Musaki smirked at them and asked, "You really wanna know?"

"Yes we do."

"There's only one way to find the answers."

* * *

><p>What's happening next? Find out on the next chapter!<p> 


	6. The Journey

We pick up where we left off...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Journey<p>

Later on, Musaki and the rest of the gang headed to the Sacred Hall of Warriors and headed straight to the Moon Pool to actually see this for themselves and as soon as they got close it, it replays Musaki's past and it forms to where Secluded Valley is and they saw his family for the first time as well as other relatives that Musaki himself never knew about. And they saw Musaki as a cub feeling happy and joyful towards his parents and the love that was surrounded there.

Musaki blinked a few times and most of those scenes touched about everyone's heartstrings including Shifu's. Monkey was the first one to respond as he feels this overwhelming emotion after seeing everything turn out happy for him earlier and he told him, "I...I have no idea how to respond to this, but...you were really happy back then."

Musaki sighed and said, "Yeah, that was my life and I did feel happy."

Viper was the most overwhelmed by all this and said, "I honestly can't believe that you had an entire family history."

"Neither did I. I never got a chance to see them again after my parents died."

Mantis hopped over to Musaki's shoulder and gave sympathy to this situation and said, "Sometimes things like this happen for a reason."

"Yeah, they do." Musaki said, with a sad sigh.

"But at least you're the only one still alive. I mean, had Tai Lung not been taken back to prison, you wouldn't even be here."

"Yeah. I am...a lucky guy."

"And you're also very special." Crane added.

Musaki chuckled and said, "My parents always told me I'm special and that I was to bring joy to the world."

"And you know something? They're right. You certainly brought joy to our world every single day...and you brought them to me." Shifu said.

"And you brought it to all of us, Lil' Saki." Po said.

Musaki looks up at them and asked, "I have?"

"Po has added a sense of delight and fun into our lives after taking out Tai Lung and being the Dragon Warrior. After you came in, there was more joy and compassion coming from you that was brough here. At first, you weren't sure about who you were and how you would be towards us, but after almost a year and a half with us, you seem like you're more open and really brought you sense of kung fu more and it really lightened up our spirits when you focus on what you do." Mantis said.

"And on top of that, your joy was added with your innocence that we all felt inside of us and your warm heart was mixed in with so many good feelings." Viper said.

Musaki smiled and said, "I never looked at it that way for 10 years, because usually when I'm alone, I shut everything down after my parents' death."

"But you never shut down when you're around us. If we see you down in the dumps, we always cheer you up."

"And if finding out more about your past and your family history makes you happy, then we should be happy for you as well. We all want what's best for you." Shifu said.

Musaki sighed happily and figures that everything they said is true. That made his heart warm up even more to hear they say that. He looks at them and said, "I look up to you guys the most while I was looking at my posters in my room at the orphanage and to know that I'm living here and seeing you guys in person, it made me think that I'm that important."

"You are. Don't ever feel like you're not."

"I will."

"Come. It's late. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

Everyone left the Hall of Warriors and headed to the bunkhouse where Musaki can catch up on some sleep. He felt a warm feeling that this is gonna be the best journey he's ever been in. As he fell asleep, he looks up at the moon and said, "Love you, mom...dad."

* * *

><p>This is it! The day of Musaki's journey to uncover the secrets of his past...<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Musaki was up waiting for Mako and the others to show up while the rest got ready to go on this trip. As he looks up at the hill, he slowly starts to understand that this is exactly the view Master Oogway imagined it to be by looking at the entire Valley of Peace, despite his own personal disliking of the million and something stairs in the way. He sighed peacefully as he looks down on the whole village in his own view, just embracing every moment of it.<p>

"Master Oogway always sees the entire Valley of Peace everyday to just feel more at peace." Shifu said.

Musaki turns around and sees him standing there and asked, "Is that right?"

"He's the one that came up with this palace and seeing the entire view of the valley."

"Oh, did he?"

"Yep."

"Well, that explains the thousand stairs."

Shifu chuckled softly and so did Musaki. Musaki scratched his neck and there was silence there and he immediately said, "Uncle Mako should be here any moment with those carriages."

"Carriages?"

"Yeah. I bet he's there now."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, last time he was here, he was dead exhausted."

"With bringing his kids over?"

"No, for walking those stairs."

"I see."

When Musaki and Shifu walked over to the steps, they see Mako walking through the steps and he became very exhausted and Musaki said, "Need some help?"

Mako looks up and sees Musaki standing there and he tries to catch his breath and only replied, "Could be nice."

Musaki walks through most of the steps right to where Mako was and carried him most of the way and sets him down on the ground. He starts panting heavily and asked, "What kind of idiot comes up with those stairs?"

"Master Oogway." Shifu replied.

Mako froze for a second and realized that Oogway made those steps as well and felt like he accidently disrespected him and said, "Oops, what I meant to say was the other idiot before Oogway. Let me just rephrase that because that didn't come out right."

"Mako, it's cool. We know you didn't mean it." Musaki said.

"Besides, Oogway carries no grudges." Shifu said.

That made Mako took a deep sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. Because I thought for sure I'd be dishonored."

All three of them went to the Student Barracks and they see the rest of the students got their stuff all packed up and Mako sat down for a second in exhaustion. Musaki looks at him and asked, "Tired?"

"Walking up these steps got me exhausted already and I just woke up this morning. I think I need to re-fuel my energy so I wouldn't have to walk these steps again."

Musaki brought Mako into the kitchen and he immediately went into the pantry to find some snacks there and he finds his own stash of granola bars. He gives himself one and Uncle Mako one as well. They both eat it and Mako immediately feels his energy being revived a little bit. Mako sighed softly and said, "I feel so happy right now."

Then, Monkey comes in the kitchen and climbs up to the top of the counter to get some almond cookies, hoping that Po didn't eat any yet. He opens the jar and sees that there's four left. Musaki looks up and sees Monkey in his suspiscious look with his stash.

"So, what's up?"

Monkey looks down and sees Musaki standing there with Mako and answered, "You didn't happen to know what happened to the cookies, did you?"

"Not that I know of. I know yours are off-limits."

"True, but I always lend you some of them."

Mako looked a little confused about it and asked Musaki, "What's with him and almond cookies?"

"He's a little bit protective of his almond cookies and they're his 'stash'. He doesn't want anyone near it, but Po always sneaks up and gets some and it makes Monkey crazy."

Then, Monkey eats up two pieces and plans to hide them somewhere where Po will never get them. He looks up at Musaki and asked, "Mind if I put these next to your stash?"

"Knock yourself out."

He puts them next to Musaki's granola bars and Monkey sees one and wanted to ask him if he can have some. Musaki looks at Monkey and said, "If you want one, you can have one, just as long as Po doesn't scarf it down."

"Thanks."

He opens it up and the aroma kicks in and the smell of bananas really made him go to his happy state. He takes a taste of them and immediately, he feels very happy to know that it tastes like bananas. He sighed happily and asked, "Where did you find those?"

"They had those at this snack store a couple of buildings next to the Noodle Shop. I was enraptured by it and since then, I had a deep obsession with granola bars, especially the ones that tastes like bananas and I figured if Monkey can stash cookies, I can stash these babies where no one can find them."

"You read my mind so well."

"You guys like being secretive when it comes to snacking, right?" asked Mako.

"Somewhat."

Minutes later, they were all ready to head out and Shifu gathered them all together as they set off in their journey. One by one, they headed to the carriages and rode towards town and went out of the Valley of Peace to dig up Musaki's family history and solve the mysteries of his past. On the way, Musaki bonds more with his cousins alongside Monkey and Mantis in one carriage as they kept talking and stuff.

He then shows his cousins his sai, which made them surprised and Cody asked, "How'd you manage to get something like this?"

"Well, they had this weapon store in the Valley of Peace and I came across these things as a recommendation because I was in a situation where my old bully back at the orphanage for some unfinished business and then on that day, I used it to my advantage and I was so angry, I almost took this guy's life."

Samurai was surprised to hear that Musaki almost managed to kill his old bully and said, "I didn't know you were actually gonna do it."

"Neither did I. But I let him go and knew that this isn't the way I want to be. If I hadn't have stopped myself, it would've been worse."

"But we're just glad that you stopped yourself before you did something you're gonna regret." Mantis said.

"I didn't even relied on you guys to help me snap out of it."

"But you did it on your own. That's a best decision you ever made."

Somehow, within an hour later, all of them somehow found themselves stopped somewhere and Musaki noticed that the carriage stopped moving and asked, "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know." Cody said.

Then, the door opens and it's Mako saying, "We need to sorta stop here for a sec and let ourselves refuel a little."

They came out of the carriage and wanted to get some air for a little while. Monkey then asked, "How far is this Secluded Valley?"

"From the Jade Palace, probably about 10 miles." Musaki answered.

"Well, it's not that far."

Minutes later, Musaki wanders off for a second to see what this is like. It's like nowhere he's ever seen before and from the looks of it, he figures that he's outside the Valley of Peace. He keeps walking to see what this place is and somehow, he seems to have realized that he's kinda lost. Anxiety and fear started to seep inside his head to know that he doesn't know where he's going.

He plans to walk back to where he first wandered off and he panted heavily and swallowed hard in fear and said, "Maybe I should head back. They might be wondering...where I am."

As he slowly headed back, he seems to have forgotten which one he first wandered in and knows that he really is lost. Then, all of a sudden, he hears a twig break, which made him froze for a second.

"Wh-who was that?"

Then he sees a dark figure popping in and out and seems afraid and all of a sudden, he hears a howl coming out of nowhere.

"Now I'm really lost."

* * *

><p>UH-OH! What's gonna happen to Musaki next? Find out on the next chapter! And vampire1031, the next chapter is dedicated to you.<p> 


	7. Encountering Wolves

Musaki gets lost, but somehow...it turns into a scary state. This chapter is dedicated to vampire1031. I hope I did this right.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Encountering Wolves<p>

Musaki hears the sounds of growling somewhere and he plans to get out of there, but somehow, one wolf caught him standing there as he lurks himself away from the shadows. Musaki was shaking in fear as he looked at the wolf and asked, "Who are you?"

The grey furred wolf looked at Musaki with somewhat of a dangerous look and asked, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

He came up to him as Musaki stepped back and then stops in a tree as the wolf corners him and asked, "What are you doing in our spot?"

Musaki looks around and asked, "This is your spot?"

He growled at him, which made Musaki more fearful and he immediately got the message and said, "I'm sorry. See, I was wandering around and now I'm lost, so I'm trying to find my way back."

"Uh-huh. Alone."

"Yeah, so I'll just be going now."

The wolf stopped him dead in his tracks and grabbed him by the claws and pinned him to the ground and just growls at him, menacingly, making Musaki very nervous.

"You think you're gonna get away just like that, trespasser?

"I'm not a trespasser. I just need to get back to where I am." Musaki pleaded.

He grabbed onto his shoulder tightly and he looked at his face and saw his eyes turning red and told him, "This will be your last day here!"

Seconds later, the rest of the gang heard a blood-curling scream come out of nowhere. Shifu was the first to hear it and he figures there's trouble around the forest and asked, "Did you all hear that?"

The scream caught everyone's attention and most of them never knew what it was until one word came in everyone's mind. Monkey said, "Sounds like..."

Then, they all froze for a sec and realize someone is missing. Then, all together, everyone said, "MUSAKI!"

The wolves beat him down and Musaki was being pummeled by him deeply. He gets up, looks at Musaki and sees him trying to leave, but stops him dead at his tracks, then he comes at him and puts up his claws and exclaimed, "Earthly Grace!"

He slams his claws down on Musaki's shoulder and pummeled him down to the ground, which causes some earth pillars to trap Musaki in. And all of a sudden, he comes in from behind and slams him down and scratched his face up. And he comes down in front of Musaki and plans to take him down. Musaki backed away slowly and then he grabbed him by the ankle and said, "You're not going anywhere!"

The wolf does it again but beats him up and then he flies up in the air and scratches his face and punches him in the face, making him lose his balance and falls down on the ground. Musaki panted heavily, looks at him and said, "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"SHUT UP! You've got some now! Who do you think you are trespassing our pack? Think you're out to get us?" he exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, this will be the last time you'll ever say these words."

He comes at Musaki to tear him down until someone stops him in his tracks.

"Toboe!"

He turns around and sees another wolf coming towards him along with some other wolves and he asked, "What are you doing?"

Toboe looks at the wolf and answered, "This panda is trespassing our property! I just wanted to give him what's coming to him!"

He raises up his claw and plans to scratch him and Musaki grew very frightened and whimpers, "No..."

"Dude, leave him alone! He's probably lost or something."

"I don't care! He has no right to trespass here!"

"You do forget I am the leader here. Let him go."

Toboe growls at him then growls at Musaki and then, he sighs softly as his eyes change from red to his normal hazel eyes, which made Musaki surprised to see that. The other wolf comes to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sorta."

"Need some help?"

He offers him a hand until a Chinese throwing star was almost aimed at them and landed on a tree. The leader looks upward and asked, "Who are you?"

"The better question is...who the heck are you and what are you doing to our friend?" asked Po.

Musaki looks up and sees Po and the rest and he was in deep relief and said, "Man, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Are you all right, Lil' Saki?"

"Better now. A little banged up, but fine."

The lead wolf came in and said, "I was just helping him up."

Tigress sees the scars on Musaki's face to realize he is in deep pain because of the wolves. She snarled at him and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! It was Toboe's work."

"I had to! He trespassed our property and I thought that he was out to get us!"

"Get you? I don't even know you! I was lost, okay? I didn't mean to trespass you. I was not my intention to anyway."

"Now you will pay the full penalty!"

"Dude, I know kung fu and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"You think you're gonna tear us down?"

"I would never do that!"

Shifu steps in and tells Toboe, "You leave my son alone."

"This is your son?"

"Really?" asked Musaki, surprised.

"He didn't mean to trespass your property and he has no intention to do so, but you leave him alone."

Suddenly, Kiba looks at Shifu and immediately recognized him for the first time and then said, "Toboe! It's Master Shifu!"

Toboe growls and said, "This could be a trick! Don't fall for it!"

"Wait! That is Master Shifu!" the other wolf exclaimed.

Both came towards him and Kiba said, "Dude, I am so a big fan you and..."

Kiba gasped in shock and sees the Furious Five alongside and exclaimed, "HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! You're the Furious Five!"

"And you're with them?" another wolf asked.

Musaki nodded his head slowly and then, he focuses his attention on Toboe and said, "Toboe, I think we should trust him."

"Really, Kiba?"

"Yeah, he's with them."

Toboe growls lowly and then realizes that Musaki is telling the truth and he stepped down and looks at Musaki and said, "My mistake."

"No doubt." Musaki replied.

"You okay, Lil' Saki?" asked Crane.

"I am now that you're here. I was so scared back there."

"Where were you anyway?" asked Mantis.

"Just looking around and then I got myself lost here."

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing here anyway?" asked Kiba.

"Well, we were about to head over to Secluded Valley to look for my relatives that I never knew I had and also to know more about my parents. We just stopped to take a break."

Kiba came over to Musaki and said, "I apologize for Toboe trying to harm you, friend. This is what happens when someone trespasses our property. He tries to be leader material, but overdoes things just a slight."

"It's okay. Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Kiba, the leader of the pack and this is Tsume, Hige and Toboe. Our pack is 'Those Who Know Hope' because hope is everything we have and all four of us can feel that there is hope to this misunderstood world. In short, we always believe in ourselves and nothing can split us apart."

"Great. I'm Musaki and this is Po, Shifu, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Tigress, Mantis, my uncle Mako and my cousins, Cody, Tsunami, Samurai, Zoey, Phoenix, Luna, Madison, Jared, Dakota, Diego, Tai Moon, Travis Li, Maverick Ling, Ryan, Mikey, Cyrus Ming, Genki, Megan, Cheyenne, Miles, Austin, Spike Li, Zak, Chloe, Crash, Chad, Bang, Logan and Tae Kwan Do."

"Whoa, that's a lot of names." Kiba muttered.

"More like that's a lot." Tsume answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Secluded Valley is, don't you?" asked Crane.

"I do, but I'm not sure I should let strangers take them to where they're going." Toboe said.

"Dude, come on. I gotta know about my family history." Musaki said.

"I don't assist strangers."

Tsume went in front of him and said, "Come on, Toboe. I think we can trust this guy."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing-we don't know anything about him."

"I say we give him a chance." Kiba said.

"Don't mind Toboe. He thinks he's leader material, but he's like only 15. Kiba's older than him and he's the leader. I think we should take that risk." Hige said.

"So are you gonna help or not?" asked Shifu.

"Of course we will. Just follow us."

All three of the wolves followed the rest and Toboe followed suit, but he doesn't trust Musaki just yet. The rest of the gang went back to the carriage while the wolves lead the way. Mantis sighed softly and said, "Glad to see that you're in one piece."

"So am I."

As nightfall comes, the gang stopped again and Mako asked the wolves, "How much further is it now?"

"About 5 miles." Kiba said.

"I think we'll call it a night. We'll get there in the morning."

As everyone sets up camp, Musaki looks up at the stars while playing his flute to soothe the craziness of the day and fill it with peaceful thoughts. Not long after he was finished, he turns around and sees Kiba from behind and asked, "How'd you learn how to play like that?"

"My dad used to teach me how to play it." Musaki answered.

"What happened to him?"

"He died...along with my mom almost 12 years ago."

"Wow. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I played this thing in hopes of making the pain go away. It gives me a small strength to know that everything's okay back at the orphanage, but now I have a lot of strength."

"Well, my folks died when I was very young. They were killed also by a human and he was dead too. I had somewhat of hatred for humans and I had to stick with my own kind and three other wolves came into my cave and we became a tight-knit pack, which suddenly grew into 'Those Who Know Hope' and it's where I met Tsume, Hige and Toboe. All three of them either ran away or left their family as well, but we always stick together and protect each other through times of hardship."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Some crazy day I had."

"I'm sorry if Toboe jumped you."

"It's okay. I'm not one to sorta hold grudges."

"Good to know, Musaki. You know, I've already known you for hours, but you seem cool."

"So do you."

"I hope Toboe feels the same way."

"How so?"

"Well, he thinks he's ready to be leader of this pack, so he thinks of himself as leader material, like he thinks he's protecting us, but I'm the leader, so. When I saw him jump you and try to harm you today, I just have that feeling of 'Dude, he's at it again.' I looked in your eyes and saw that you were just a lost person trying to find your back. The thing about Toboe is that he doesn't trust anyone he just sees and views them as strangers or not worthy to be friends with. That's just the way he thinks."

"I have somewhat of a feeling that he doesn't trust me."

"He's like that, but sometimes he can have a soft side. Once you get to know him, he's pretty cool."

Kiba walks off and Musaki went back and he sees Mantis and Monkey by the fire and asked, "Mind if I join ya?"

"Sure thing." Mantis said.

Musaki sits down on the ground and proceeds to get warm. He chuckled and asked, "Some day, huh?"

"I'll say." Monkey said.

"Not a good way to start off my journey."

Crane comes over and sits next to Musaki and asked, "How ya doing, Lil' Saki?"

"Just fine." Musaki replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Remember when you said before you left that you thought we were overprotective of you? Well, it's kinda true."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're one of us now and you look up to us and it feels as if we want to look after you. You're like the little brother we never had before and we were willing to do everything we can to protect you." Mantis said.

"I know that you think we're not scared of anything, but we all were today." Crane said.

"Really?"

"Like every situation we faced where you were in trouble, we were afraid of losing you."

"You didn't lose me."

"I know, but when we heard you scream today, it made me think about how would I feel if I wasn't there for my family. I would totally regret it for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, if something happened to you, we don't know what we would do." Monkey said.

Musaki understands that even though the Five might seem tough, they also have a soft and caring side. He looks at them and asked, "I guess even kung fu warriors get scared, huh?"

"Yeah, at times."

"I understand."

Suddenly, Shifu comes up to them and Musaki said, "Hey, Shifu."

He sits down and asked Monkey, Crane and Mantis to have a moment alone with Musaki and as they left, Shifu seemed a bit troubled and looked at Musaki and said, "You would've lost your life today by that wolf."

"I know. I kept thinking about it the whole time I was playing my flute."

"But it's a miracle that you didn't get killed. The moment I figured you were lost, my heart skipped a beat and I was just thinking about those thoughts back with Tai Lung and how I will feel like a failure if I wasn't here to protect you."

Musaki looked at Shifu and sees the worry in his face and asked, "What are you saying?"

"I worry for you every single day. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I would never forgive myself and would live with this for the rest of my life. And I would just...feel like I wasn't a better teacher or a father to you and that I would feel the same way I did with Tai Lung."

"What you did with Tai Lung was very unfortunate, but it was his fault that he didn't get the Dragon Scroll."

"I know, but it's my fault too. For trying not to stop him if my pride hadn't have gotten in the way. If I were to use this again, would I stop myself?"

"Would you?"

Shifu closed his eyes and sighed heavily and replied, "No."

"You made a mistake. Everyone else does."

"But this was one mistake that I could've prevented from happening because I turned him to what he was becoming. Everytime I see you, I wanted to make up for what had happened and not to feel like a failure all over again."

Musaki could see it in Shifu's eyes that he was like the son he wanted to have, only more joyful and compassionate. He could see him lowering his head down and Musaki puts his hand on Shifu's shoulder and said, "You'll never lose me."

"I just can't...risk losing another son...all because of me."

"We're not perfect. Nobody else is."

"I'm just trying to be the best master and a father for you and Po as well."

Musaki smiled at him and said, "You already have. You're the greatest master in the world and any student would be fortunate to have you as a master, including me. Don't second guess yourself."

He walks away and Shifu is left feeling like there's always gonna be that burden of baggage carried from his shoulders, but Musaki is the reason for making him feel all of his joy and compassion more so than Po. He sighs softly and looks up at the stars for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Musaki walks over to the carriage to get a little snack and sees Toboe standing there and said, "Hey."

He could see his eyes change from hazel to blue and said, "I'm just passing through."

"Me too."

"Hey, what you said to Shifu, it felt good."

"Thanks."

Toboe somehow seems like Musaki seems like an okay guy, though his pride gets in the way of that. He sighed heavily and walks towards with the rest of the pack wolves while Musaki and the others enjoyed each other's company as well.

* * *

><p>So, how'd ya like it? Dramatic and fierce in the beginning to the chapter and sentimental and gentle at the end. Hope you like this one! vampire1031, give me your thoughts about this chapter! Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	8. Starting Fresh

After the situation that happened with Musaki and Toboe, both of them decide to sorta just start fresh. Hope ya'll likey!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Starting Fresh<p>

A couple of hours went by and everyone else was asleep, except for Musaki who's standing in one side of the hill, playing his flute while looking at the moon. He felt like he's somewhat at peace, but is actually playing a little lullaby to himself. He was unaware that Toboe walks by to see him playing the flute. After that situation that occured earlier, he felt like he could've handled it very differently. Musaki stops playing for a while and sees him from behind and looked extremely nervous and said, "If you're here to attack me, try to be easy on me."

Toboe sighed heavily and said, "I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Toboe sits down while Musaki puts his flute back in his pocket and faces him. There was an awkward silence coming in and neither of them don't even know what to say. Musaki scratched his head in nervousness while Toboe's eyes change from hazel to blue in a matter of seconds. Musaki looks at him and notices that he has blue eyes, which seemed weird because he saw his eyes turn red earlier before. He said, "I thought that your eyes were red before."

"Oh, no. My eyes change color when I'm in a mood." Toboe explains.

"What is your mood?"

"Right now, I'm...kinda sad."

Musaki sees that Toboe is pretty much a little bit remorseful about what had happened and asked, "Why?"

"Well, I thought I was protecting the pack from strangers, but sometimes I forget that Kiba's the leader of the pack. I felt as if...I wanted to protect them just to make them proud of me."

"Leader material?"

"Yeah, you can call it that."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "What happened earlier...I'm sorry about that. I didn't know whether or not this was your turf."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to sorta hurt you or anything."

"Well, you did hit me pretty hard."

Toboe chuckled softly and asked, "Where were you from?"

"Honestly, I was originally from Secluded Valley, where me and my friends were gonna go anyways to find my family history. I used to be born and raised the first three years of my life until my parents died. Then, I was in the Valley of Peace and lived in the Bao Gu Orphanage until I can find a family that can adopt me. For 10 years, I've been living in a state of depression over my parent's death. It's something you can never get over. You try to get over, but sometimes it still hurts just thinking about it. I got adopted when I was 13 and I was taken in by Shifu and the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. If it hadn't been for everything that had happened to me, I probably wouldn't be where I am now had I not been adopted."

"Wow. You must've been through a lot."

"Oh yeah."

Musaki looked at the bronze necklace that Toboe's wearing on his neck and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

Toboe looks at the necklace and sighed heavily as it had some memories in them. He told him, "I got this from an elderly woman years ago. She gave it to me and she was attacked after that. I regret not being there to save her and she died too. So I wore this in honor of her and it brought me to protect anyone, including our pack, from anything unexpected coming to hit us."

"Now that's amazing."

Toboe sees the necklace on Musaki's neck that has an 'M' in the middle and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

"My parents gave me the necklace when I was 2 and I kept it ever since. It's pretty much the only memory I have left of them after they died...along with everything else."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah."

"Well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot earlier."

"No doubt."

"Think we can start over?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'm Toboe."

"I'm Musaki."

"Truce?"

"Sure."

Both of them shook hands and Toboe's eyes turn from blue to green. Musaki looked at him and said, "They're green...just like Po's."

"Well, green shows that I'm happy."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Do your eyes change in every color based on your mood?"

"Yep."

"That's cool."

Kiba walks by and sees this moment come in and starts smiling and then tells them, "I see you guys are friends now."

"For now." Musaki said.

"See, like I said, once you get to know him, he's pretty cool."

"I guess you're right."

"I think you guys will get along."

"Hope so." Toboe said.

"Might as well get some rest."

"Yeah, tomorrow we might make it to Secluded Valley." Musaki said.

Musaki and Toboe gets up and both say good night to each other as they head off in different sections. He went back inside the tent and fell asleep and felt as if his family history is gonna be revealed.

* * *

><p>Cool scene, right? The next chapter will show them all going to Secluded Valley. Will they encounter some challenges along the way? You be the judge.<p> 


	9. Shifu's Nightmare

I know we're gonna have to see what's gonna happen on the way to Secluded Valley, but first I have to put this out and figure out what's Shifu's emotional baggage would be if he screwed up on not being there to save Musaki on time if something happens to him. He lost Tai Lung so with this chapter, I thought about what Shifu would imagine if he wasn't there to save him because he's like a son to him. Anyways, you'll see what I mean.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Shifu's Nightmare<p>

Everyone in the gang fell asleep after a long journey out of the Valley of Peace...except for Shifu, as he was sleeping, he started tossing and turning, groaning in his sleep.

"No...Musaki...please...please don't leave me...Musaki...Musaki...Musaki, come back..." Shifu mumbled in his sleep.

He keeps thinking about Musaki and envisions about what would happen in a dangerous situation if he wasn't there to save him in time, because he sees him and thinks of him as his son and that he would never forgive himself if something had happened to him.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare<em>

_The thunder rumbles and rain falls down hard as Shifu runs all across the mountains like crazy, trying to find Musaki as he searches high and low, desperately trying to see if he's okay. He keeps panting hysterically as he keeps running, hoping that he's okay nonetheless._

_Then, he stops and frantically looks all over the mountains and suddenly, he looks up and the lightning strikes and he sees a dark figure from the top of the mountains, but recognized the necklace that says 'M' on the center and he realized that it's Musaki._

_Shifu gasped in shock as he sees him on the edge, hoping that he won't fall down and hurt himself. He pants in fear and yells, "Hang on, Musaki! I'm coming!"_

_He runs as quickly as possible to try to save him as he climbs in every single mountain to get to him. He grunts in effort to climb up then mountains and then, he slipped a little bit, holding on to the rock and continues climbing. He panted heavily and said, "Musaki, I'll save you! Just don't..."_

_As soon as he gets to the top of the mountain, he gasped in shock as he sees that he's already gone. He was in a panic-zone and he whispered, "No."_

_He lifts himself up into the top, runs over to the edge, looks down and gasps in sheer horror as he sees that it's too late. Musaki fell down from the mountains and hopes that he's okay. He jumps out of the mountains, desperately hoping that he's not dead yet. As he glands on the side of the mountains to find him, he looked high and low and then, he looks over with a frozen look as he sees Musaki's body down on the ground. _

_He slowly walks over towards his body and what met his eyes was blood coming out of his head and he stood there, staring in complete disbelief that he wasn't moving at all._

_"No...No...No! This can't be!" Shifu exclaimed._

_He tried everything he can do to wake him up, but he wasn't moving. His fear of something happening to him was actually coming true, because he didn't make it in time to save him. He immediately broke down sobbing his eyes and said, tearfully, "Why couldn't I have saved you? Why couldn't you have given me more time?"_

_Shifu was completely helpless as he sees Musaki's dead body in front of his eyes. He got down on his knees and screamed at the sky with tears coming out of his eyes._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The thunder rumbles and lightning strikes and then..._

* * *

><p>Back to reality<p>

Shifu woke up, screaming and found himself back on his bed in the tent. He panted heavily and figures that it was all a nightmare. He was sighing in relief that it was over, but he somehow feels as if Musaki is everything to him and that if he lost him, it would be deja vu all over again with Tai Lung.

He got up from his bed, quietly walks out of the tent and went over to Musaki's tent. He took a small peek inside and sees Musaki still sleeping. He sighed softly as he quietly snuck inside there and he heard him breathing, which made Shifu tear up a little. He sighed heavily and puts his hand over his shoulder and patted him and whispered, "I don't want to lose you, Musaki. You mean everything in the world to me."

He was unaware that Musaki was actually awake, but he closed his eyes anyway and then, Shifu left the tent, but looked back and said, "I just...want you to know...that I love you, son."

He then left the tent and went back to his tent and Musaki smiles and whispered, "I love you too...dad."

Early morning comes and Musaki completed his yoga and then, he broke out his flute and started playing a little song for himself. Couple of minutes into playing, he hears someone else playing another flute and he turns around to find that it's Shifu playing behind him. They both play the flute together and Shifu feels a deep, emotional connection with him and he never wants that feeling to go away.

They both stop playing and Musaki chuckled softly and said, "That was amazing."

"Yours too."

"I heard you scream last night. Are you okay?"

Shifu sighed softly and replied, "I'm fine, but I had a nightmare last night."

Musaki didn't guess what kind of nightmare he had and asked, "Is it about me?"

"Yes. If something happened to you and I wasn't there to save you in time, I would never forgive myself for what happened after that. I'm always afraid of losing you. I already lost a son and I don't want to lose another."

Musaki could see Shifu feeling really sad and he smiled at him and told him, "You're never gonna lose me, because I'm always here for you. You're like a second father to me."

"I just don't want to fail again."

"And you're not gonna."

They both hugged together and Shifu broke down crying in Musaki's shoulder, because he wanted to be a good father and a good master at the same time. Meanwhile, Toboe looks over and sees the whole thing and despite starting fresh with Musaki, he still feels like whatever happened in his life, he was happy about it. He sighed heavily and then looked away for a second.

Shifu looked at him and said, "Can I make a promise to you?"

"Anything."

"My promise to you is that I'll do anything I can to make you happy...and to prevent myself from making the same mistakes I made with Tai Lung."

"Okay."

Shifu left without saying a word and Musaki clears his throat and said, "I guess we'll be pushing on. Won't be long until we get to Secluded Valley."

"Right. I'll...round up the others."

* * *

><p>Ya think i wouldn't do a fatherson bonding moment? What kind of person would I be if I didn't do that? Now the REAL adventure begins? What new challenges will they face? I don't know, but take some guesses!


	10. On the Road

Okay, now they're on the way to Secluded Valley. What's gonna happen? Guess we'll find out...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: On the Road<p>

Hours later, the gang continued on their way to Secluded Valley with the pack wolves in front of them. While on the way, Musaki starts to get to know most of his cousins a little more and he asked Samurai, "So, when did you become adapted to kung fu?"

"I got into it when I was about...7 or 8, because I had a summer camp thing, like near the place where the Furious Five were residing in and it really changed my life for the better and as I got older and got more moves, I decided this is exactly what I'm gonna do. And now, I'm sitting here with two of the five in the same carriage with my cousin." Samurai said.

"So, Musaki...who did you look up to the most?" asked Cody.

"I always looked up to Mantis and Crane, because they're heroes to me and when I look at the poster of the entire Five on the wall, like in my room at the orphanage, I always hoped that they were the ones I would go to when I have problems and that they understood me well. And I always look up to Monkey as well, because from what I heard, he's pretty funny, but fierce as well." Musaki answered.

"I see. Which one though?"

Musaki knew that it was a hard question to ask and doesn't feel like choosing between all three of them and he knew that Mantis and Monkey were sitting between him and said, "Can't it be three?"

"Lil' Saki...It's cool. Hearing that you look up to us the most makes us feel honored." Monkey said, happily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, whoever you look up to, it's fine with us." Mantis said.

Musaki breathed deeply and said, "Okay...the one I look up to the most is...Crane."

Mantis and Monkey weren't surprised at all when Musaki answered that question and Mantis said, "Okay, that's cool. We're cool with it."

"Yeah, I agree." Monkey said.

"So, why do you look up to Crane?" asked Samurai.

"Well...because he's awesome at dodging those arrows, flies higher and makes great moves as well." Musaki replied.

"What do you think of him now?" asked Mantis.

"He's like the big brother I never had and he's really cool to be with, hang around with or talk to when I have a problem and I know that he'll always have my back whenever I need him, same as Monkey and Mantis. I think I look up to him the most than Crane, but I don't want to count him out."

"That's amazing and it's totally fine."

He looks up and sees Kiba and Toboe on both sides of the carriage and he asked, "You guys sure you know your way around Secluded Valely?"

"Absoultely." Kiba said.

"We've only got like...what 3 miles or something?"

"4 1/2, actually."

"Well, that's not further."

"Why do you have to go there anyway...if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, I have to see my relatives that I never knew I had in my family history. Since my parents died, I never really knew much about my family and I needed to know more about my parents and my relatives as well."

"You must've been through a lot."

"I have."

Toboe scoffs at Musaki and said, "Why even bother to know about your family history?"

Musaki was surprised by that comment and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know much about your family and yet you have an uncle and 29 cousins. How is that possible that you want to see more of your living family members?"

"Well, nothing is impossible."

"And why do I doubt you?"

"I thought we were cool last night."

"We are."

Kiba sighed heavily and looks at Musaki and said, "Don't worry about him. Just give him some time."

"I hope so."

Hours later, they were 2 miles ahead to Secluded Valley and they're almost there and Musaki went over to his Uncle Mako, who's sitting on the top of the carriage to have a little conversation.

"So, what's it like in Secluded Valley?" asked Musaki.

"It's really amazing. Everytime I went in your parent's cave, I think of them and you at the same time. All of our relatives live there and it's very protected and tight-knit, meaning our family stays together."

"How surprised do you think they'll be when they see me for the first time?"

"I think they'll be very surprised to see that you're alive."

A couple of minutes later, out of the blue, Uncle Mako gets yanked by some random unseen figure, which surprised Musaki as he looks down and sees that he's nowhere to be found. He panics and exclaimed, "STOP THE CARRIAGES!"

The carriages stop and everyone pops out of there and Shifu asked, "What's the matter?"

"Someone took Uncle Mako!" Musaki exclaimed.

"Calm down, Lil' Saki. We'll find him, okay?" Po said.

Musaki was panting fearfully, hoping that he comes out all right and then, he hears fighting sounds come out of nowhere and Uncle Mako walks out without even a scratch. Musaki felt overjoyed and hugged him tightly and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What was that?" asked Tigress.

"I don't know. One minute I'm talking to Musaki, then the next minute..."

All of a sudden, they all heard a growl come out of nowhere and Po asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Something's not right here." Crane said.

Then, all of a sudden, it comes closer and what met their eyes is there's a big dangerous fierce gorilla storming through and started bellowing loudly. Musaki looked scared and said, "This is not good."

* * *

><p>Dunh-dunh...DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN! I TOLD ya'll there's gonna be a battle scene coming up! Next chapter, the battle...IS ON!<p> 


	11. Battle and Rescue

Here's where we left off and at the end, receive a big surprise when Musaki sees...his new cousin!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Battle and Rescue<p>

They all took a look at the big gorilla coming their way and snarled at the rest of the gang and then asked, "Who are you?"

The Five, Shifu and Po all stood together, formed combat style and Po went in his face and asked, "Who are you?"

"Get out of this valley!"

"What if we don't want to?"

"Then, you will DIE!"

The bellow echoed loudly and it transcended a lot of force into the forest and the gorilla breathed heavily and angrily as he's planning to attempt a big battle between him and the rest of the gang. Musaki looked at the gorilla and then muttered to Cody, "This dude has got some problems."

The gorilla snorted and asked, "Who said that?"

"We don't know what you're here for, but we're not here to cause any trouble. We were just heading on our way, so if you leave us be..." Shifu said.

Then, without warning, the gorilla punched Shifu in the face hard and it caused him to fall into the ground. He groans in pain and then gets up and says, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"You will never defeat me!"

The Five gave the gorilla give him a big what-for and all attacked him head-on. Crane kicked him in mid-air and the gorilla planned to sucker-punch him, but he missed several jabs and Crane slammed him down. Viper wipes her tail on his face, which made the gorilla scream out in pain and then, growls fiercely and slams her down hard.

Musaki was ticked when he saw that happen and exclaimed, "You can't do that to a lady, dude!"

He looked at Musaki and then came over to him to attack him. Musaki backed away slowly and bumped into a tree with nowhere else to go. He starts snarling loudly and lifts up his paw to tear his face off until Kiba strikes him hard with his paw. Kiba stood close to him and starts growling at the gorilla and tells Musaki, "Run. We can handle him."

Toboe, Tsume and Hige all went in front of Kiba as Musaki attempts to run from the gorilla. Then, Kiba shouts, "Lunar destroyer!"

He raised his claw and light comes out of his paw and it slashes his face, which made the gorilla scream out in pain. Then, Hige comes in, swings at him and then uses his howl to air-slash at the gorilla and some blue auras come flying in and it shocked him deeply and then Toboe slams his claw down to the ground and the earth pillars rose around Musaki to protect him of any harm while it trapped the gorilla down and then, slams him down hard.

Then, Tsume comes down and slams him down and slashes his face off hard and then, Tigress comes by, swings around and bashes him in the face while Monkey charges by and slams him down with his feet. The gorilla comes at all of them beats them all down to a pulp. He eyed Musaki and plans to destroy him and he walks up to him to kill him.

Musaki panted fearfully as he ran and then, fell down to the ground and the gorilla was standing closer to him and all of a sudden, the gorilla gets kicked and tripped by Po. The gorilla looks up and sees Po come in and asked, "A panda? Impossible!"

He comes in front of Musaki and said, "Yeah, well my eyes are like a hawk."

Then, his stomach growls loudly and Po seemed a little embarassed and then said, "Uh...those were my...eyes."

Musaki groans and said, "Dude, that was your...stomach."

"Who cares? I will destroy you all!"

"What is your problem?"

The gorilla pushes Po down hard and that made Musaki furious and then, he uses his supernatural blue and white beams to slam his face down, but that didn't stop the gorilla from taking him down along with the others as well. He took everybody down while Mako and his cousins watch in terror. Cody couldn't stand to see this happening and asked, "Dad, why can't we stop them?"

"We can, son. All we gotta do is hope that Musaki's okay." Mako said.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and watch him die."

Cody walks off and goes behind the gorilla and kicks him in the back. He turns around and Cody exclaims, "Leave my cousin alone, you big, fat stupid ugly dirty ape!"

"You will regret saying these words!"

He slams Cody down and kicks him to the ground. Mako became furious and decides to take matters into his own hands and uses his kung-fu to stop him, by tackling and beating him down. Musaki looks over and sees him in a power struggle and decides to help out. He gets on the gorilla's back and exclaimed, "You leave my uncle alone!"

The gorilla tries to get him off while the rest of the gang attempts to attack him, but he pushes them all away and landed on the ground. Then, the gorilla plans to kill all of them, starting with Musaki and he comes at him to kill him and all of a sudden...

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The gorilla gets blasted by an unknown person and then, uncovers himself out of his big robe and in comes a young panda-15, hazel eyes, 5'7, 155 pounds, wearing only brown and green shorts and a little tattoo of 'Family' on his arm-to stop this gorilla. He uses his inner kung-fu moves to take down the gorilla and then, sticks out his ginormous stick and changes into a sword and slashes him twelve times.

The gorilla got slashed multiple times and blood starts coming out from his body and he falls down to the ground with no movements. All of the gang gets up and shakes it off as he saw the young panda puts away his weapon. Monkey chuckled softly and said, "That was amazing. Thanks for saving us."

Then, he grabs him by the hand and flips him down to the ground and told him, "Here's one thanks-go back to wherever you guys came from!"

"Wish we would, but we can't." Po said.

"And why not?"

"We're heading to Secluded Valley. Do you know where it is?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I live there. What makes you think I might yake you there?"

Shifu comes up to him and said, "One wants to know that there are relatives there."

"Relatives?"

"Yes."

"Well, you guys should've been mauled off by the gorilla had I not saved you. So why don't you guys do yourselves a favor and get lost?"

Tigress stepped up to him and said, "Listen, we're not going anywhere, so you better show us where it is or I'll-"

Before she even finished, he used his stick to swipe her feet with his stick that made her fall down to the ground and then sticks it in on her stomach and said, "I'm gonna say this in the most respectful way possible. Leave Secluded Valley right now. I won't have any intruders here!"

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. My adopted brother Musaki wanted to know about his family relatives." Po said.

"Musaki?"

The young panda stared at Po and he started to become familiar with that name and asked, "Did you say Musaki? As in Musaki Meng?"

Viper looks at him and asked, "You know Musaki?"

Musaki slowly looks at the guy and seems kinda almost familiar with him and walks out and stares in front of him and the young panda stared at him and Musaki asked, "You're looking for me?"

Suddenly, the young panda stared at him with his blue eyes and then looks at a picture of him as a young baby cub and looks at him now and becomes really surprised that he's still standing. He gasped silently and asked, "Musaki, is that you? You're alive?"

"Yeah...who are you?"

"Dude, I'm Kato. Remember me? We were cubs when we first saw each other in Secluded Valley. My parents used to know your parents and my mom's your dad's sister."

He looks at him and suddenly, Musaki looks at him deeply in the eyes and then a twinge of memory comes out and asked, "You're on my dad's side of the family, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

Musaki suddenly felt surprised and said, "Dude!"

"Dude!"

Both of them were laughing hysterically and started hugging each other and Kato said, "I knew you were alive, but I didn't know you still existed!"

"I'm still lucky I'm standing here!"

"Hey, Kato!"

Kato looks at Mako and drops his mouth in shock and exclaimed, "Uncle Mako!"

He runs over to him and Mako said, "Give your uncle a hug!"

He hugs him deeply and started laughing and sees his cousins there too. Kato was surprised to see a whole bunch of cousins coming together. Kato said, "You got a lot of kids."

"Yeah, most of them are adopted. How ya been?"

"Great. You?"

"Same here. I'm surprised you saw Musaki for the first time."

"Me too."

Shifu looks at Musaki and asked, "This is your cousin?"

"Just finding that out." Musaki answered.

Kato looks at Musaki and then Musaki said, "Hey, Kato. This is Master Shifu, my new friends Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige and my extended family members; Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and the girl you flipped her is Tigress-also know as The Furious Five."

Kato drops his mouth in shock when he sees them in person and recognized their faces and realized he pummeled on Monkey and Tigress and then he chuckles in embarassment and said, "I am so embarassed right now."

"Don't be. Besides, it was impressive when you flipped Tigress with that stick of yours."

Musaki was laughing while Tigress was fuming and said, "You're lucky I didn't beat him up."

"Oh, puh-leeze! You couldn't beat up a kid with those moves."

"Are you guys...?"

Kato thinks both of them are boyfriend and girlfriend and they exclaimed in disgust and protested at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend at all!" Tigress shouted.

"...just freakin' ridiculous! She's too old for me!" Musaki exclaimed.

Tigress took that as an offense and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I live with you guys. That's just disgusting. Besides, I bit off the head of your action figure a long time ago."

"Weird..." Viper said.

Kato clears his throat and then looks at Po and figures out something unusual and asked, "Who's he?"

"This is the Dragon Warrior." Musaki said.

Kato gasped in shock as he sees Po standing there, smiling and waving at him. He didn't know what to make of it and said, "This is the Dragon Warrior? Okay, I didn't expect that to happen, but who cares? I heard you're really awesome."

"Thanks, dude." Po said.

"I'm sorry if I attacked some of you guys. I thought for sure you'd be trespassers, but when I saw you attacking the gorilla and when he was finished what he's doing, I had to stop him as well as helping you out. But I kinda thought that you guys might be a bunch of trespassers coming to Secluded Valley. When you mentioned Musaki's name, I thought for sure you guys knew him and my entire family thought he might be still alive. Now looking at him, I can see why." Kato said.

"No probs. I lived with them for two years and it's brought a lot of happiness back into my life." Musaki said.

"I don't know how you guys adopted him, but thanks for taking care of him and took him in."

"You're very welcome." Shifu said.

Then, Kato realized something that his family would see for themselves that Musaki is alive and he wanted to know what was his purpose for coming to Secluded Valley. He looked at him and asked, "What made you want to come to Secluded Valley?"

"To know more about my family history and to see my relatives." Musaki answered.

"I can get you guys there to Secluded Valley."

"You can help us?" asked Crane.

"Duh! What makes you think I'm not gonna? Follow me."

They all went to their carriages and they were on their way while following Kato there. Musaki knew from the start that this adventure will eventually grow into something bigger. Meeting his cousin Kato for the first time has only begun, but he's looking forward to see what else is in store for him to see his family for the first time.

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? Next chapter, you know what's gonna happen next! Next stop...Secluded Valley!<p> 


	12. Arrival at Secluded Valley

They finally made it to Secluded Valley and believe me...it's gonna be amazing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Arriving at Secluded Valley<p>

As they make their way to Secluded Valley, Musaki grew very nervous about what will his relatives react when they see him for the first time. He starts quivering his lip and breathed heavily as to what it might be. Monkey was the first to see him look very nervous and puts his hand on his shoulder and asked, "You okay?"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "I don't know. I've never seen any of my relatives since my parents died and I've only seen Uncle Mako, my cousins and my brother Zeke over the past year and I'm not sure what to expect. What if...what if they don't remember me or even like me?"

Uncle Mako went over to Musaki and said, "I'm sure they'll be full of joy once they see that you're still alive once we get there. So don't worry so much, Saki."

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No...you never have."

Shifu comes up to him and said, "Musaki, I know that you have been through a lot and I just want to let you know that you seeing your relatives will be the best thing that ever happened to you. If that's what it takes for you to know more about your past, I'll support you."

Musaki chuckles and said, "Thanks. I'm gonna need all the support I can get."

Toboe looks at this and just scoffs softly as he keeps going with the wolves. He suddenly felt a little jealous about everything Musaki's been through in his life as his eyes switch from hazel to orange, because he feels as if with every bad thing happened to his past, he can still smile about it. Kiba looks at Toboe and sees him grow a little irate about it and asked, "You okay?"

"What do you think? Why is it possible that he can just find out more about his family and then he has to smile about all the bad things that happened to his past? It just doesn't make any sense to me."

Hige was the first one to recognize this feeling and asked, "Toboe, are you...jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? I don't think so."

"I don't know. You kinda sound like it." Tsume added.

"Who asked you?"

"Hey, easy. I was just asking."

Musaki comes over to the other side where the wolves are and asked, "How much further now?"

"A mile and a half." Kiba answered.

"Won't take long." Hige said.

Musaki chuckled and then Toboe stares at him with a little amount of emotion left in him and he just snarled at Musaki quietly, which caught his attention. He turns to Toboe and asked, "What's up?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Just asking."

"How is it that you want to find out more about your family history and bring us in it?"

"Because you guys know your way to Secluded Valley?"

Toboe sighed heavily and said, "Whatever."

"What's his problem?"

"His pride kinda gets in the way. He's always been like this."

"Is he...resenting me?"

"I woudn't say 'resent'. More like...jealous."

Musaki didn't know that that's how Toboe felt towards him and he was taken aback from this and he doesn't know why he's so jealous of him. He didn't respond to it, but he can see it in his eyes without even saying anything. He sighed heavily and just left without saying a word. He then walks behind Kato and he greets him with a wave and Kato waves back at him. He asked, "So...how will they react when they see me?"

"Dude, when we come over, they're gonna freak out." Kato said, happily.

"I bet."

"You know, I can't believe you're living with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five? How'd you get to be so lucky?"

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "I don't know, but I know I got really lucky."

"It's gotta be awesome to live in the same roof as them."

"Oh, it is. To be in the same place with your favorite heroes and actually live there, it can't get much more cooler than that. I look up to all of them with a passion pretty much and they've made a huge influence in my life...well except for Tigress, because from what I can see of her, she can be a bit too rough on the edges. She seems cool, but towards me it's the exact opposite."

"How?"

"Like she doesn't think I can live up to Po's expectations, because I look like him but different from what he is, even though Po says it's not true."

"The Dragon Warrior must be very wise."

"Wise? He's not even close to old age yet, dude."

Both of them were laughing about that comment as they were walking. Then, Musaki said, "So what about you?"

"Well, I do live in Secluded Valley and my parents actually knew your parents, because my mom was your dad's sister. I'm kinda half Chinese and half Japanese."

"Half Japanese?"

"Yeah, half of our relatives hail from China, but everyone else's heritage are Japanese. Your dad's Japanese too."

Musaki was surprised at that and didn't really know that much about it. He asked, "He's Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"So I must be..."

"From what I understand, you're 1/4 Chinese and 3/4 Japanese."

"Whoa..."

"Well, here we are."

Musaki turns around and sees this ginormous valley in from of him and sees an entire hill and mountain come forward to. Musaki gasped in shock and amazement to know that it's actually there and that it's gonna be the place to see his relatives for the first time.

"Secluded Valley." he whispered.

The wolves, The Five, Po, Shifu, Uncle Mako and his cousins all stood there in amazement to see it in front of their very eyes. Shifu looked at it and said, "This is it."

"Where all my answers can be answered." Musaki said.

"It looks huge. More huger than Po's butt." Monkey said.

Po glared at Monkey with that comment and just chuckled sarcastically and told him, "Very funny."

"Come on. Everyone always gathers around the main parts of the valley, which is the villages." Kato said.

Everyone follows him down and when they got there, Musaki could see every cave in the valley that sparks his memory about his parents. He looks back at some memories of his parents being together when he was a cub and echoes of laughter went in. He sighs softly as he looks around the place and when he got to the main place, all he can see are a lot of pandas all around the valley, knowing fully that those are Musaki's relatives that he never met or knew before.

Kato went in front of him and said, "Don't worry. Once they see you, they'll be welcoming you in open arms."

Just then, a panda walks by and sees Kato coming in and Musaki looked at him-5'8, 198 pounds, male, 62, wearing a brown cape with shaolin wraps on his arms, blue eyes and wearing grey pants with stitches in them-and the old panda said, "Where have you been?"

"Just took a walk."

The old panda takes a look at Musaki and asked, "What are you doing in Secluded Valley, young man?"

He suddenly recognized his blue eyes and then asked, "Do you know Sakamoto Akio-Meng?"

The old panda froze for a sec and knew that name from somewhere and answered, "Yes. He was my son. There was not a day that goes by when I think about him a lot and he was a great person and any father would be proud to have him as a son."

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "Well...I kinda know him too."

"How so?"

"I'm...his son."

The old panda froze again and then turned to him and recognized his blue eyes and he has the same face as his father's. Then, he looks at the necklace with the letter 'M' on the center of it, looks at his paw print that has the smart mark as his father and gasped in shock and realized that it is indeed his long-lost grandson.

"Xing-Fu?"

Musaki stared at him confused and asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes, it is you."

He stared at him and then, he recognized his blue eyes, which are the same as his own and his father's, which is also the same vision shown at the Moon Pool back at the Jade Palace and he gasped silently and asked, "Grandfather?"

His grandfather smiled at him and nodded his head softly and he asked, "You're still alive?"

"Yes...grandfather."

His grandfather looked really surprised and some tears were falling from his eyes when he got to see his grandson for the first time. He went over and hugged him tightly and Musaki hugged him as well. His grandfather whispered, "Welcome back, grandson."

"Good to be here, grandpa."

"Has it been so long? We thought you were dead."

"Nah, I'm still alive and well."

"That's a surprise. You've grown to be a young man. Your parents would be proud."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oak Sung?"

Then, an elderly female panda went in and she saw Musaki for the first time as well and she already recognized him with the 'M' on the center of his necklace and then, touched his face and asked, "Musaki? Is that you, Xing-Fu?"

"Yes, it's me, grandma."

She hugged him tightly as some tears fall down on her face and said, "I knew you were still alive."

"I've been alive."

Pretty soon, all of the pandas gathered around to see what's going on and then Oak Sung told them all, "Do you remember this young man?"

All of them looked at the young panda and all they saw was the 'M' on his necklace. Most of them were very surprised to see what they're seeing and knew that this was him.

"Is that...?"

"Can it be?"

"He's alive?"

Musaki looked at them and said, "Hello. I'm Musaki and I've come a long way to see my family."

All of them were cheering for him and they lifted him up as a sign that Musaki is in the valley for the first time. They all knew he was alive and that took Musaki by surprise as he waves at them. All the rest of them did is just sit back and watch his joy unfold. Uncle Mako joined in as well and everyone greeted Mako and said hello to him and his kids.

"Mako! How's it going?"

"Going great. How's the family?" asked Mako.

"Feeling good now."

"I see you met Musaki."

"We have. We hoped that one day he'll come back to see us." Oak Sung said.

"Well today's that day." Musaki said.

"How'd you find us?"

"I had a little help from my extended family."

Soon, Shifu, Po and the Furious Five came in the mix and that made the rest of his relatives seem surprised as they bowed down to them and gave them a great honor, which made the rest of the others seem a bit surprised as well.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "These are my current family-Master Shifu, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five."

Oak Sung looks at all of them and bowed down to them and told them, "We are extremely grateful that you kung-fu masters took care of my grandson and kept him safe from harm. We have thought that he might be dead, but knowing that he's alive and seeing the young man he's become brings joy feelings in my heart. And for that, we are forever grateful."

Every single one of Musaki's relatives bowed down to them as well as Oak Sung to know that Musaki has been taken care of and they have received their honor immediately, which took everyone by surprise.

"Well, this is a start." Po said.

* * *

><p>They made it! So, what are they gonna do? You'll just have to wait and see!<p> 


	13. Musaki's Ancestors

His family ancestry is finally revealed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Musaki's Ancestors<p>

Minutes later, the entire valley were celebrating Musaki's return and they felt extreme joy that he's still alive and has set foot to be reunited with his relatives and there were confetti and music and cheers everywhere. The Five, Shifu and Po were just getting into the celebration as well and they took part of it by just being there and knowing that it's to bring back Musaki to them. They were happy to see Musaki happy to see his relatives again and it made them feel like almost everything was accomplished, though Musaki still wants to fill in the blanks of his past. As Shifu looks at this entire party, he couldn't help but feel happy for Musaki.

Later on, Oak Sung took Musaki and his grandmother to show him around Secluded Valley that his parents used to live. Musaki looks at it and sees it as a similarity to the Valley of Peace, but much more cooler with a few buildings and homes around, but the difference is that there are pandas, tigers and rhinos around the valley. Musaki chuckled and said, "Looks a lot different from the Valley of Peace, but much more cooler."

"What was it like there?"

"Pretty cool, only there are geese, rabbits and pigs all around. This is where I grew up, huh?"

"The first three years of your life, you have."

"I would've spent my entire childhood there."

"Did you also know that I am the leader of Secluded Valley? Your father would've been leader after I retired, but sadly it didn't happen that way, so.."

"Things happen for a reason, I guess."

"It's very peaceful here, mostly because it has grown last time you were here."

"We always hoped that one day you would come back so our whole family would be full and that we'd welcome you back with open arms." his grandmother said.

"You were?" Musaki asked.

"Yes. When we all heard that your parents died, we were very heartbroken and all of us thought that you might be dead, but when your Uncle Mako told us that you're still alive, we were hoping that you might come back to us, but you were in an orphanage already."

"We could've took you in." Oak Sung said.

"Why didn't you?"

"We all kept thinking about you and we would've found you there, but we didn't know which orphanage to go to."

"To tell you the truth, I kinda forgotten what you guys looked like because I was still grieving over my parents' death and I was basically staying in my room by myself at that orphanage for 10 years."

"That's a long time."

"Very. I was so depressed for a long time and I just...*sigh*...forget about everything else. I used to think that I would never be adopted because I didn't want to be a burden to another family grieving over the loss of my parents. So I kinda gave up hope until I turned 13 and I was over it already, but it still kinda hurts and at that time, I was being adopted by Master Shifu and the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and they've been like family to me ever since. They helped me regain my happiness and made me feel more joy in places that I lost before."

"They must be very helpful to you."

"They are. They also gave me a head-start on kung fu and I guess in a way, it helped me to move on with my past and be happy. I owe these guys my life."

Later on, Oak Sung and his grandmother went over to their house and Musaki sees their house for the first time and his grandfather laughed and asked, "You remember this house? When you were a cub, you used to come here with your parents."

"Did I, really?"

"Yes, you did."

They entered the place and Musaki was amazed at how it looked. He sees some pictures of his parents and his grandparents as well and then some pictures of his dad and Uncle Mako and even some pictures of him as a cub. He looks at one of the pictures and sees himself as a cub and asked, "Was that me?"

"Yes, it was you. You were always the happiest little cub." Oak Sung said.

He chuckled softly and started to reminisce most of the time that he spent with his grandparents just playing and having some fun. Echoes of a young baby cub Musaki giggling and smiling came out and there was always joy bursting out of him and innocence of him.

Musaki sits down on the couch as his grandparents were sitting down and he was a little curious to know more about his parents. He looked at them in the eye and asked, "Is there anything I want to know about my parents?"

Oak Sung sighed deeply, clears his throat and told him, "Your parents are very giving and very compassionate people. Your father has been selfless, very giving and would always help out other people who are going through hard times. He would always look out for Uncle Mako and would always be into kung-fu as well. In fact, he even met Master Oogway one time and taught him kung-fu for a full year when he was your age. To us, he was always a good son and he wanted to be a good father one day and would love to have a family. When you were born, he already sees the joy and innocence coming in you, just by looking at your face. It's like you lit up the cave and lit up your parent's lives. Your father even told me, 'This is the blessing that I'm gonna be blessed with for the rest of my life.' I couldn't have been any more proud of him and my grandson. Your father has always been invincible and victorious and is the greatest person I have ever known. He was like a rock for our family and for our valley. Often times, people would ridicule, mock, scorn him and say degrogatory things about him because of his Japanese heritage, but he never lets any negativity get to him, because he is who he is and he always forgives them. It was hard to see him in that light, but he never lets it go to his head and always faces it with a smile. It made me realize how good a son can be. When I look at you, I see his eyes and his paw print with a little mark on the center."

"What mark?"

"He has the same mark as you have now."

Musaki takes a look at his paw print and sees a little japanese mark on his paw and looks at his dad's picture with the same mark and looks at his paw again and realizes that it does match. His grandmother asked, "You know what that mark stands for?"

"What?"

"It's called 'Kibou.'"

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'hope' in Japanese."

Musaki gasped in shock and figures out that he is indeed part Chinese and part Japanese. Oak Sung finally told him, "Your father christened you by your full name-Xing-Fu Musaki Ko Kanji-Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

Musaki was blown away by the full name that his parents gave him. He asked, "That's my full name?"

"Yes." they both said.

"They called you that so you can bring hope to the world and hopefully innocence as well."

"What about my mother?"

His grandmother sighed happily and said, "Bao Yu-your mother was the most prettiest woman I've ever known. Makes me want to think of her as my own daughter. Sakamoto was so lucky to marry her and have you in the world. You kinda have her dimples and her compassionate heart."

"I do?"

"It shows."

"The difference-her family is Chinese heritage and your dad's side is Japanese as well. So, it's really coming together. After hearing about both your parent's death, we all formed together in Secluded Valley where we would always remember your parents as we mourned the loss and that one day, you will come back to us."

"We have been through a lot, but seeing the pictures of your face as a cub has given us hope and that one day we might see your face again and here you are now, becoming the young man we knew and hoped that you had become. You indeed have become what your parents wanted you to be-growing older and you're still the same person you were as we saw you as a baby cub."

"There's one thing I don't understand-didn't you want me after they died?" Musaki asked.

"Of couse we did. We all loved you."

Musaki kinda understood about his parents a little bit and knew that his heritage are both Chinese descent and Japanese descent and he felt like it was an awesome mixture. Musaki looks at a picture of his grandfather and Master Oogway together at the Jade Palace and became surprised. He asked, "You know Master Oogway?"

"Yes. We were old friends."

"Can't believe you actually know Master Oogway."

"Yes, it's true. He taught my son kung-fu and he did us the favor of the entire family getting invovled in kung fu as well."

"Your father has told us that he wants to teach you kung-fu when you got older." his grandmother said.

"I think I taught myself kung-fu while I was at the orphanage and since then, it kinda dawned on me that that's what I'm gonna do for the rest of my life. I do remember my dad teaching me a few things about it and it was only two months before he and my mom died. Now, I guess I got it down to a science."

They both chuckled softly and Oak Sung told him, "You've still got the same sense of humor your father has."

"You got your flute?" asked his grandmother.

Musaki notices the flute coming out of his pocket and he shows it to them and explains, "I've always had it for as long as I can remember. It became the only thing left in memory of my parents along with my necklace."

"Your father was an expert in playing the flute. He was the best flute player in Secluded Valley. I remember him teaching you how to play the flute and he used his own to play you a lullaby along with your mother."

"I play my lullaby every night, only I remember some parts of it. My dad gave me my own flute as a present and I've been using it and kept it ever since."

Oak Sung looked at his grandson and a few tears came out of his face. Musaki looks at him and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just...you've grown so quickly. You coming back here has made us both happy and that you're alive and well. I can cry when I'm happy, can't I?"

Musaki was starting to get a little teary-eyed himself and said, tearfully, "I really wished that we...could've spent more time together after they died instead of being in the orphanage all alone without anyone."

"Well, it's never too late. Your parents would've been proud of you as we are now."

Musaki wipes a few tears from his eyes and he hugs both of his grandparents. He lets all the tears fall down, but it was of happiness and joy that he's got family members that's still living including his grandparents and Oak Sung lets out a few tears as well as he hugs his grandson.

Musaki defintely smiled while he was crying and his grandfather hugged him tightly and patted his head softly as Musaki starts crying softly. He looked at his grandfather's eyes and sees a few tears falling down and he asked, tearfully, "Are you crying too?"

"Yes, because I am so happy to see my grandson again." Oak Sung replied.

"As am I." his grandmother said.

She comes over to Musaki and hugs him as well and both of them were crying as well and Oak Sung joins in too, knowing that his heart is full of happiness and joy and it's something that he regained as well, that his past has been half-full and all of the feelings he had as a cub filled with love and happiness and hope have been restored back to him.

"I am so happy that you guys are back in my life." Musaki said, voice breaking.

"So are we."

"Tell me. Did my parents...love me?"

"Oh yes, they did, Musaki. You were the reason for their joy and you were the light of their life for them."

"I know."

Oak Sung looked at his grandson and tells him, "I am going to tell you the same thing I told my son...always follow yourself with love in your heart and it will lead you to your one true purpose. Always remember that."

Musaki sighed softly and figures that this would be something Master Shifu would say, but to actually hear it from his grandfather, it made him feel like he feels a deep connection to his parents and his family. He nodded his head and said, "I will remember it, grandfather. I promise."

* * *

><p>Tell me that this is not the awesomest chapter ever! Was that the best chapter I've written or what? Didn't know that Musaki had a full name, huh? Well, they're both Chinese and Japanese. If you want to look for these names and find out what they mean, search up the internet and the names-search up 'chinese baby names' and you'll find a site there. Maybe it'll give ya'll some inspiration. Stick around for more!<p> 


	14. Banana Garden

Decided to let this chapter show a focus on Musaki hanging out with Monkey for a day...even in Secluded Valley.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Banana Garden<p>

Minutes later, Musaki comes out of his grandparent's house feeling like there were so many things about his past that he never really knew and that it was a huge bag emotions coming up inside of him about his early life. He sits down on the ground and laid down on the grass with tears still coming out of his eyes as he looks up at the sky and sees the clouds rolling by with thoughts about his parents flooding over his head. His closed his eyes as some tears keep falling down from his eyes and lets out a few choked sobs as he still feels this overwhelming wave of emotions knowing that his family heritage is still living and he never even knew.

"Hey, Musaki. You okay?"

Musaki opens his eyes and sees Monkey standing there and he quickly sits up, wipes his tears off of his face and said, "Monkey...um, I'm...I'm okay."

Monkey made a suspicuous look on his face and can see Musaki's face feeling like there was something wrong with him. He then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. I'm positive."

Monkey sits down nect to him and notices a tear in Musaki's eye and asked, "Have you been crying?"

Musaki scoffs and said, "Me? Nah. There was...something in my eye. No big deal."

Monkey puts his hand on Musaki's shoulder and almost immediately, all of his defenses came out quickly and emotionally. All Musaki could do is close his eyes, let out a big sigh, opens his eyes, faces Monkey and asked, "How could I not know that I had a living family history?"

"I was asking the same question when I first saw your family."

"This might be crazy to hear, but...I'm part Chinese and part Japanese."

Monkey was surprised to hear that and didn't really know what to say about it and there was a long pause on this topic and he asked, "Which part of Japanese are you?"

"My dad's side is Japanese and my mom's side is Chinese."

"Whoa...that is crazy."

"My grandfather's side is Japanese and so's my grandmother. All of my family's ancestors hail from Japan and my father was somewhat raised in kung-fu when he moved to China when he was two. Most of his family's ancestors are half Chinese and the rest are fully Japanese. I know I was born in China, but I never knew my dad's origins was actually in Japan."

"Wow...there are so many things about you that I never even knew about, especially with your family history."

"Ya think that's weird? I just found out that I have a full birth name."

Monkey raises his eyebrows and asked, "You have a full birth name?"

"Yeah. It's Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

Monkey froze for a second and didn't know that there were so many names in his full name and all he could say was "That's a mouthfull."

"Yeah, I know."

"But at least you know about your parents."

"That's true."

He stands up and then takes a walk around the entire valley and he was so blown away by the fact that this was his first home. He got so lost in his head on how it looks, he accidently stumbles on some people and one of those people actually recognizes him by the 'M' on his necklace. He looks at them and said, "Sorry, I should've looked where I was going."

"Hey, no harm done, kid."

"Anyways, I'll be just going."

"It's really no big deal."

Musaki looks at the guy and sees that it's a rhino-about 42, 6'5, 188 pounds, male, brown eyes, wearing a ripped robe with a t-shirt underneath and wears ripped jeans with a huge tattoo of a dragon on his left arm-and the rhino asked Musaki, "You're Sakamoto's son, right?"

"Yeah, I am. How does everyone know my dad so much?"

"The entire valley knows and heard very much about your father. Your mother and your grandparents too."

"What's your name?"

"Mango."

"Nice to meet you, Mango."

"I haven't seen you since you were a little baby panda cub. You know, you have your father's eyes."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I've been told that."

"Great. Hey, wanna check out the banana garden?"

Musaki has never heard of something as a banana garden, but figures that if it's a banana garden, it might be interesting. He looks at the rhino and said, "Sure, why not?"

He takes him around the garden and as he enters, he sees before his eyes, a ginormous array of bananas all over the garden. He lets out a silent gasp and sees that there's an actual banana garden. He chuckled softly and said, "Amazing..."

"What do you think, kid?"

"I think it's like every monkey's fantasy to see all bananas in one garden."

"We keep them fresh every morning."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Best banana garden in the whole valley."

"Sweet. And you know, I know a friend who might be able to see this. Be right back."

Musaki runs off for a second and then minutes later, he brings Monkey over with his hands covering his eyes and Monkey asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me, it's a surprise. If I was to tell you, it'd be awful to just give it away. It's gonna be awesome."

Then, when he returns, he sees Mango walking by and he looks at Musaki and asked, "Who's your friend?

"This is Monkey."

"And I should know about this because..."

"Because...he's 1/5th of the Furious Five."

Mango suddenly recognizes his wristbands and notices that it is indeed Monkey. He gasped and said, "Oh, yeah. You're one of those Furious Five guys, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I am." Monkey said.

"Musaki, you are very lucky."

"Okay, Musaki. When do I see the surprise?"

"Right now."

Musaki removes Monkey's eyes and as he opened them, his eyes were growing wider as he can't believe what he's seeing in front of him. He gasped deeply as he saw the entire row of bananas all in one garden. He turned to Musaki and asked, "Musaki...are those...?"

"Yes, this is a banana garden."

"I've never actually saw a banana garden, but now that I have..."

Monkey wanted to jump up and empty up all the bananas and he attempted to go banana crazy and he hooted hysterically and plans to run around and snatch every banana he could see, but Musaki yanked his tail and tackled him down to the ground. Monkey groaned softly and Musaki said, "Dude, don't empty up the whole garden."

"Hello? I am a monkey! Monkeys eat bananas!"

Mango chuckled and said, "I think it's safe that I can give you 5 piles in each garden."

"I think that might be a good idea."

"Okay." Monkey said.

Mango took them both all around the garden and Monkey walks past every banana pile he can see. The thought of taking only 5 piles of bananas kills him to the core and as every banana he sees, he wants to have all the bananas, but wants to keep himself in control so he won't end up emptying everyone's garden. Musaki asked, "So who came up with this garden?"

"We had a couple of monkeys here 10 years ago and one of them came up with the idea for a huge garden filled with bananas, so that everyone in Secluded Valley can have some too. Monkeys are also living in Secluded Valley, by the way."

"So there are panda, tigers, rhinos and monkeys living in Selcuded Valley?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing." Monkey said.

Mango pulls out 5 piles of bananas for Monkey and can't wait to savor them. He looked at him and said, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. A Furious Five member is always welcome here in Secluded Valley, given that you guys are legends."

"Good to be here. We don't conside ourselves legends. We consider ourselves as skilled kung-fu students."

Mango chuckled softly and then gives Musaki 10 packets of garden seeds. He asked, "What's this?"

"Give Monkey those seed packets. The monkeys that live here gave us a year's supply of banana garden seeds. For every seed we use, we grow new ones. Give them to Monkey and when you guys get back to the palace, tell him that he can grow his own banana garden."

"Will do. I know that he'll be banana happy. Thanks for showing us around."

"No problem."

"Nice meeting you again."

"You're welcome to Secluded Valley anytime."

"Thanks."

Monkey and Musaki walked off and Monkey ate some bananas on the way. Musaki looks at him and asked, "You must really like those bananas."

"I'm a monkey. It's what we do. Thanks for showing me this garden."

"Dude, you're like a big brother to me. You make me happy, so this is a little thank you gift and we're cool."

Monkey gives Musaki a knuckle touch as they walk across the entire valley. Musaki chuckled and said, "I'm starting to like this place."

* * *

><p>Crazy, right? Whoever heard or even thought of a banana garden? Well, stick around because more of Monkey and Musaki hanging out is up next!<p> 


	15. Cool or Sleazy

Just thought I might do a little bit of a fun moment with Musaki and Monkey.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Cool or Sleazy<p>

Later on, both Musaki and Monkye walk across the town in Secluded Valley and Monkey experiences something different about it. He looks around and told him, "This looks kinda like the Valley of Peace."

"As I heard, it's kinda different from the Valley of Peace. One difference-there are pandas, monkeys, rhinos and tigers living here." Musaki said.

"That's unexpected."

"I thought the same thing."

Minutes later, they come across a clothing store in town and they looked at each other and thought the same thought as they went in the store. Musaki looks around and sees this ginormous clothing store packed with every single amount of clothes as far as the eye can see.

"Wow..." they both said.

"Look at this place." Monkey said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Musaki agreed.

They both looked around the place and they see a couple of outfits to see if they can take home with them. Musaki comes around a section where there are some shorts and figures he might need some extra ones. He comes across some shorts with a dragons all over and he plans to try them on. Minutes later, he comes out with the shorts and sees Monkey with some other outfit; some blue and green sweatpants. Musaki looks at it, snickered and said, "Dude, what is that?"

"You like?" asked Monkey.

"They kinda look...sleazy."

"Sleazy? I think I look cool."

Musaki chuckled and asked, "With that? I think that'd be something for springtime, not for summer."

Monkey looked at Musaki's shorts and let out a huge scoff and asked, "Did you steal that from Po's clothes?"

Musaki gasped in shock and said, "These happen to have dragons all over."

"I'm sure the Dragon Warrior would be disgusted to see that."

Musaki let out a mischevious smirk on his face and asked, "Think you can dress better than me?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Ohh, I see how it is. What you know about looking good?"

"I know I dress way better than you."

Almost immediately, both of them stared at each other in a competitive stance and then, they started to wear different outfits to determine who wore it better and decide if what they wear is either cool or sleazy. Musaki came out with a sweatshirt with some blue shorts while Monkey came out with some rainbow sweatpants, a vest and a top hat. Monkey laughs and asked, "How do you like me now?

Musaki scoffs and said, "Puh-leeze! I can do better than you."

"As if!"

They continued with topping each other with their new outfits, which then caught attention from some of Musaki's cousins, Tigress, Viper, Crane and Mantis as they came in the store as well. They were witnessing Monkey and Musaki wearing different outfits and soon, Mantis' chirps somehow caught Monkey and Musaki's attention.

They turned around and saw all of them standing together in amazement, shock and weirdness. Mantis looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, guys..." Monkey said.

"We're just trying on different outfits to see if one of us look sleazy or cool." Musaki said.

"Why?" asked Viper.

"Because one of us can look cooler and the other looks kinda...blah."

Tigress looked at Musaki's outfit, where he's hearing some black and white shorts and some shaolin wrap around the cape and an asian hat to go with it. She asked, "What is this?"

"You like?"

"I think it looks kinda weird. Let me see you without the hat and the cape."

Musaki removes the cap and the hat and Tigress said, "I think with the shorts, you look pretty cool."

"Ha! In your face!" Musaki said.

"But the straw hat, that was sleazy." Crane said.

"I told you so." Monkey said, laughing.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet. What the heck is that?" asked Tigress.

Tigress sees him wearing purple sweatpants and said, "This is a cool outfit. This could be a new look that's sweeping the nation."

"No offense, but that's kinda sleazy as well. As far as sweeping the nation, it should be locked in the closet." Viper said.

"What did I tell ya?" asked Musaki.

"Besides, if you guys want to look good in different outfits, you've got to stand out above the rest." Crane said.

Monkey, Tigress and Musaki looked at Crane with a stunned look after they heard what he said and they all asked, "What do you know about fashion?"

"Trust me when I say you guys barely have any fashion sense."

"I think Crane's got a point." Viper said.

"Your point, exactly?" asked Monkey.

"I think you both look both cool and sleazy, but mostly sleazy." Tigress said.

"Who asked you?" Monkey and Musaki asked, in unison.

"Just giving you hard knocks of looking good."

"We already know how to look good."

"No offense, but I think as your cousin, you might need some help." Cheyenne said.

Seconds later, Cheyenne helps Musaki with a new outfit that goes beyond his comfort zone; dark blue shorts and some wristbands to go with it. Musaki looked at himself and feels as if he's someone new. He gasped silently and said, "That looks like me."

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

Monkey came out with some golden and silver sweatpants and Musaki looks at him and said, "Now that's cool."

"Same to you."

"I think I'll take it home with me."

"Mine too."

Later on, they came out of the store with those outfits as well and they both look extremely cool together. Musaki chuckled and said, "I think I kinda know what it's like to be cool."

"So do I."

"Pretty much the perks of hanging out with you for a day."

Monkey chuckled and said, "Same here, Lil' Saki."

* * *

><p>Humor in a story like this. Genius idea, right? Thought it might be cool if Musaki hung out with Monkey for a day. Next chapter, Musaki heads to a cave that is considered to be his parents' home.<p> 


	16. The Cave

This is where Musaki spent his first three years with his parents and here he is, 12 years later on his journey to Secluded Valley and he sees it for the first time. And somehow, it gets super emotional for him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Cave<p>

Minutes later, Musaki walks around the valley, where he went through a few bushes and he hears some water rushing from nowhere. Suddenly, he walks through one side of the valley and before his eyes, there was a huge cave with a waterfall in front of it and sees it as the best peaceful secluded cave he's ever seen in his life. He marveled at the beauty of how it looks and sighed silently and said, "This is so beautiful."

All of a sudden, he heard someone's footsteps coming in and a voice said, "I see you found your home."

He looked behind and saw Oak Sung standing there and then looked stunned when he looked at the cave and gasped silently and asked, "This is my...?"

"Yes, Xing-Fu. This was your home."

He slowly takes a walk inside the cave and he's familiar with the aroma coming inside. He takes a look and sees everything that was left behind, but never stolen. He shudders silently and figures that this was the place where he was born and raised for the first three years until his parents' death. He looks up at the walls and sees a drawing of himself done by a baby cub, but as he looked, he suddenly realizes that it was his own drawing.

And then, he sees his paw down below and puts his paw in it to see if it's the same size. He gasped silently and sees that it is indeed the same exact paw. He closed his eyes and some tears start falling down from his face as everything began to be so emotional for him to know that he had a good life before all of this.

"You used to draw on the wall when you were one and your parents put that paw print on the wall so it'll always be there. I've been inside the cave all the time and I still think of you and your parents." Oak Sung said.

"I just...can't believe that it's still there after all this time."

"And this is what your father written for you on the wall, 'As you grow up, please always remember that no matter where you go, you will always have love deep down in your heart. Always know that your mother and I will be in your heart, Xing-Fu.' Everyday I look at that saying, I always think of you and your father has a way with words. He even told me one time, 'If there was someone I would risk my life, I would risk it on my little Saki.'"

Two tears fell on Musaki's face and he closed his eyes and then, with his voice breaking, he asked, "He said that?"

"Yes he did. Your parents risked their lives that day by saving you from Tai Lung."

"Wow."

He walks around a little and sees something he's never seen before. He gasped silently and sees his teddy bear and picks it up and recognizes those eyes and asked, "Pako?"

Oak Sung chuckled and said, "You gave him that name when you were only two. You used to take him everywhere you go."

"Did I, really?"

"Yes. You even took him there on the day your parents died and it got left behind in that cave. Your Uncle Mako saw it laying there and went back here and set it down here, so that you'll see it again."

"That was the nicest thing he ever did for me."

"Yes, it was."

He then hugged his teddy bear and touched it all over to feel the warm embrace and let out a few tears land on his bear. He opens his eyes and then walks around and sees everything around him and he also recognizes something on the ground and he sees a dark blue blanket laying down and he gasped silently as he went in and picked it up and smelled it and it was the aroma on him as a cub and he sighed silently and whispered, "My blankie..."

"Your mother made you that blanket after you were born. She wanted you to keep it with her, so you'll have something to cover you when you sleep."

He closed his eyes and feels it on his face and then feels like his connection with it has been regained tenfold. He sighed heavily and said, "I never realized that there was something special about this cave."

"It's been a cave of love and joy and you were the one that brought it."

Minutes later, they went over to the waterfall and Musaki marveled at the looks of it. He sticks his hand out and feels the waterfall down on his hand. He sighed softly and asked, "Has this always been around?"

"Yes it has. It was the most peaceful home they ever lived in."

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was."

Musaki figures out that this was the actual home he lived in before he lived at the Jade Palace years later. He sits down on a rock and plans to reflect on how much he missed it all these years. Oak Sung sat down next to him and Musaki asked, "How come I never saw this before had I stayed here longer?"

"There were times where I thought that your parents death didn't happen and that I might see your face again. Now looking at you, it feels as though you still have that same sensitivity you always have."

"I've been through a lot. You know after my parents died, those feelings I had were replaced with sorrow, sadness, fear and anguish because I couldn't handle the fact that my parents died and for 10 years, I've been alone at that orphanage for a long time..until I got adopted by the Five, Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior when I was 13 and I have those joyful feelings back because of them. Now as I look at this, I do feel like I'm back home again."

Musaki felt like he wanted to reflect on what would've happened if he would've lived there and that he missed out on 12 years of this place. Oak Sung sees this and he realized that it's time for him to have some alone time, so he retreated for a while leaving his grandson alone to think for a while.

As he sat down on the rock and looking at the waterfall, he keeps thinking about how he used to live in Secluded Valley and live in a peaceful cave and then after the fact that he had a birth name-Xing-Fu. He lowered his head down, closed his eyes and realized that his past was so forgotten and couldn't believe that he never knew so much about it. He lets out a huge sigh and then, looks at his own reflection and it was nothing he's even seen before. He touches the water and it started rippling through his reflection and really realized that he's looking at himself and knows that he's been through a lot and he thought to himself, 'That really is me. How I wished I would've lived here longer and see my family for a long time, but my adopted family mean everything to me and they helped me regain all those joyful feelings that I lost. I owe them my life...'

Suddenly, he heard a chirp come out of nowhere and he recognized that it was Mantis was here. He turns around and said, "Hey, Mantis."

"Musaki...what is this place?"

"This is-or was-my home."

Mantis gasped and asked, "You used to live here?"

"Yeah, when I was a cub and my parents were alive as well before all of this. How'd you find me here?"

"We saw your grandfather walking past us."

"We?"

Then, he sees Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Shifu and Po walking there as well as well as his Uncle Mako, his cousins and the wolves as well. Musaki sees them coming and asked, "My grandfather told you where I was?"

"Somewhat."

"Musaki, what's this?" asked Tigress.

"My home."

Shifu gasped in shock and asked, "This is where you used to live?"

"Yes, Shifu. This was where my parents and I used to live, where I spent three years of my childhood here. Now looking at it, it kinda takes me back to when I was a cub and how happy I used to be."

"Wow, Lil' Saki. This is amazing." Po said.

"Wanna hear amazing? I found out what my grandfather told me-that I had a full name."

"Can I hear it?" asked Crane.

"Yeah. It's Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang. My family's both Chinese and Japanese descent."

All of them were looking stunned after hearing that and Shifu was the first to react and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes it is. The only person I told was Monkey."

"It was surprising to me as well." Monkey said.

"Your name's a mouthfull." Kiba said.

"Isn't it? I just found out that I have a mark on my paw print and it's the same as my dad's."

He then shows him the mark on his paw print and tells him, "The sign says 'Kibou'. It's Japanese for 'Hope.'"

"Wow."

"I want to see all of my relatives."

Oak Sung came by and said, "We have this celebration thing tonight as well as a family reunion to celebrate the return of Musaki's return and he's the guest of honor."

"That's cool."

"It's gonna be a good night, I assume." Mako said.

"Let's head over to town because they're about to get it started." Oak Sung said.

"And they invited you all as well."

"Well, we're up for a party." Po said, happily.

"Just at least don't eat up everything they serve." Musaki said.

"When have I not?"

Everyone else kept their mouth shut about it and they decided to head to town and Musaki joined them as well. He takes a look back at his home and he let out a smile and said, "I'm home again."

* * *

><p>Was that emotional for Musaki-sorry, Xing-Fu-or what? Wonder how they'll celebrate Musaki's return? Keep guessing and find out for yourself until the next chapter.<p> 


	17. Meeting His Relatives

Here we seek Musaki's relatives and tis big party...all for him. How cool is that?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Meeting His Relatives<p>

Minutes later, the gang starts walking towards the town and all of a sudden, they see fireworks popping out of nowhere, which surprised Musaki the most. He asked, "Did we just see that?"

Oak Sung chuckled and said, "Yes. Whenever we have a celebration, it does involve fireworks."

"Now that's amazing."

Then, they walked across a huge park where they got a huge stage and a massive amount of people coming in. Musaki was definitely surprised to see it all happen as well as him seeing a huge banner that says, 'Welcome Back, Musaki.' He chuckled softly and said, "Can't believe this is all for me."

Suddenly, he sees Kato come forward and he was surprised to see Musaki coming by. He walks up to him and said, "Hey, our guest of honor is here."

"What's up, Kato?"

"Not much. I see you brought the whole gang from the Valley of Peace."

"Yeah, you remember Po, Shifu, the Five, the wolves pack, Uncle Mako and my cousins."

"Hey, what's up, guys?"

"Hey, dude." Po said.

"Honored to see you again, Young Kato." Shifu said, while taking a bow.

"You too...Shifu."

"Hello, Kato." Mako said.

"Hey, Uncle Mako! How ya doing?"

"Pretty good. How's your parents?"

"Doing fine."

"So, what's with the celebration?"

"Oh, my parents heard the news and they saw Musaki walking with Oak Sung and they decided to throw in a celebration of Musaki's return. Of course, he's the guest of honor so it would be amazing to let him have his moment."

"Can the rest celebrate with him?"

"Oh, absoultely. Having the world class kung-fu masters in this party for Musaki makes it even more exciting. "

"Mako?"

Mako looked at Oak Sung and asked, "Yeah, dad?"

"Think you can give out a welcome to start up this celebration?"

"Sure."

Musaki sighed softly and never really thought that this would actually happen. Shifu looks at Musaki and puts his hand on his shoulder and told him, "Looks like they're happy to see you're here."

"Yeah, I know. It's funny because you guys are my family."

"And we're still your family." Viper said, happily.

"We just want to see you happy." Crane said.

"What I'm happy for is now I have two families-the ones I have now and the ones I just met for the first time. But if I were to be thankful for one of them, it would be you guys."

All of their hearts were warmed up when they heard that come out of Musaki. Mako chuckled softly and said, "You know, it's a cool thing that the kung-fu masters really care so much about you. Plus, I'm proud of you for being the person you became."

Later on, everyone gathered around the celebration and it started off really well. Mako came by the stage and started welcoming everyone.

"Family, friends and visitors far and wide, it gives me great honor to welcome you all to this celebration of Xing-Fu's arrival. Most of you remember my brother, Sakamoto Akio Meng."

The entire audience bowed down to Sakamoto in memory of him. Mako continued on welcoming, "Well, as we honor the life of our fallen family member and friend, I am happy to tell you that his son is alive and well and he's come back here as our guest of honor."

Everyone in the entire audience roared with cheers and then, Mako said, "No one's more surprised or more proud or even more relief than I am now that he's back. So, let's give a huge welcome back to Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

The minute Musaki hear the crowd cheer, he came on stage, which made the entire audience cheer louder than ever. Musaki gasped in amazement as he sees so many people there. He chuckled softly, sees Uncle Mako standing there as he hugs him, gives him the mic, stood there and told them, "Now this is an awesome welcome home. I have to say...I just wanted to know that I indeed do have relatives that I never even knew about...until I met my uncle Mako and his cousins and my brother Zeke the past year and I just found out that I have grandparents and some other relatives as well. I'm looking forward to meet them for the first time, but really...I'm not so much worthy of all of this."

"Yeah, you are! You deserve it!" Kato exclaimed.

"Thanks, but these guys over here was the ones that took me in almost 2 years ago. I consider them as my family as well. Since my parents' death, I thought that my life was over and for 10 years, I've been sitting in my own room at the Bao Gu Orphanage because I didn't want another family to replace the ones I had and I would miss them too much. I was still grieving and I've been so full of loneliness, sorrow and sadness inside and outside of me because of it until I turned 13 when I got adopted by these guys; the Five, Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior. I like to think of them as my adopted family."

The spotlight shone on them as they were given a massive applause and a bow to them. Everyone just felt immensely honored about all of this and then Musaki told them, "I just wanted to say...thank you for giving me a home and putting me in it. My parents would be thankful and grateful that you did it for me."

Most of the Five were so moved by it, Viper and Crane got very teary-eyed from it and Shifu was the only one who was in tears, but it was in happiness. Po let out a lot of tears as well because it was very true what he said. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Before I came here to Secluded Valley, I wrote a little song about this and how being alone feels like before I got adopted. I wrote this when I was 12 back at the orphanage and I thought maybe I should let you guys know what I felt that day I wrote it."

Seconds later, there was a piano coming in and Musaki sat down on little seat and begins playing a slow tune, finally expressing how he feels about being alone.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_You were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Your insides crying, 'Save me now'_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go..._

_Let it go..._

Before he knew it, there was cheers and applause coming in already because they never knew Musaki would sing such a powerful song and they never heard him sing before. He chuckles and continues singing while letting out all of his feelings.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration?_

_And let it go..._

_Let it go..._

Suddenly, as he keeps playing the song, he hears everyone in the audience singing-along with him and Musaki joined in as well.

_Do you feel cold and lost in deseperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration?_

_And let it go..._

_Let it go..._

He finished the song with a huge thunderous applause with everyone standing up. Musaki stands up in front of the audience and took a bow as well. He chuckled softly as if this is accomplished to show his talent.

Minutes later, Musaki went across the park and he meets his relatives for the first time ever. He looked at a couple-both pandas, both male and female; male-34, 6'4, 242 pounds, blue eyes, wearing some old shorts and a female-32, 211 pounds, violet eyes, wearing a burgundy robe-looking at him. The male asked, "You Musaki?"

"Yeah."

"I'm your father's stepbrother. I'm your Uncle Chifu and this is my wife-your Aunt Tang Kei."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Same here. It's good to see you for the first time." Tang Kei said.

"Same here."

Then, he met all of his relatives and most of them range from aunts and uncles and cousins as well and he met some from Japan as well. He chuckled softly and said, "So, you guys hail from my dad's side of the family, right?"

"That's right. You must be Xing-Fu."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I guess. Call me Musaki."

"Your father was like a brother to us."

"Was he, really?"

"Yes, he was."

Musaki explained everything about his life at the orphanage and all of them felt extremely sorry for him.

"10 years? Wow...that's a long time."

"Yeah, it was. Until I got adopted by the Furious Five along with Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior."

"No way!"

"Oh, yeah. You can actually meet them now."

They all headed to where the Five are and took a bow when they saw them for the first time. They all noticed this and Viper asked, "What's all this?"

"We want to honor you for letting Musaki be a part of your family." said one of his cousins.

"Well, thank you very much. He is a great person."

Musaki smiled at himself and figured that this is gonna be the most amazing memory he ever had. Soon, he sees Kato, Kiba and Hige coming in and he said, "What's up?"

Kiba was the first to speak and said, "Great singing."

"Thanks."

"Didn't know you had it in ya." Kato said.

"Well, there are a lot of things about me you don't know."

* * *

><p>Was that cool or what? Nice to know Musaki has family all along, though he considers his adopted family the best family he's ever gotten. BTW, the song was "Iridescent" from Linkin Park. A heartfelt moment in the next chapter is coming your way. I apologize for the delay last night. I wanted to post it, but the DSL had other plans and that held me off. It's working normal now, so this chapter is gonna be posted. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! I guarantee you it'll be awesome!<p> 


	18. Reflecting

The overwhelming feeling kicks in again...this time at night.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Reflecting<p>

Later that night, Musaki went to the cave all by himself with the moonlight shining down on him and he wasn't scared knowing that he's not afraid of the dark. Then, he went over the waterfall, just to look at it and then walks across the edge of it just to get a glimpse of it. He sighed softly and marveled at the beauty of it and then he takes another look at his reflection in the water and suddenly, he feels extreme guilt about missing out on how he missed out on seeing his family again after his parents' death.

He sighed heavily and then sat down on the rocks and just continued looking at himself while looking at the waterfall and then covers his face to know that he has indeed missed out on his childhood if he stayed here longer and if his parents were still alive.

"You okay?"

Musaki didn't turn around for a while, but hears Master Shifu coming in from behind. He sees the waterfall for the first time and sits next to Musaki on the rocks. Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Somehow I wonder if I would've lived a good life if I had lived here."

"How so?"

"If my parents were here, I'd still be happy with them."

"If they were here, they'd be very proud of you."

"Yeah, I know."

Shifu sighed heavily, then lets out a small chuckle and said, "It's funny. How life kinda sneaks up on you and completely turns it into something else. You just told me that if your parents lived longer, you'd still have a happy life, but it never happened this way. I felt the same way when Tai Lung didn't get the Dragon Scroll and it was painful for me when I attempted to destroy everything I had created that I should've destroyed. But at least there were some good things from it-the Dragon Warrior brought me back inner peace within myself to feel at one with the universe. You-you lived through 10 years of loneliness at the orphanage and then you were taken in by us and you felt joy being regained."

"What does it all mean?"

"It means that even though things never turn out the way it planned to be, it'll end up being something more."

"I kinda never thought of it that way."

Musaki looks down on the river and sees a reflection of him and Shifu together and figures out something he never expected before-that they're like actual father and son. He sighed heavily and tells him, "Even if I wasn't a part of this, would you still help me?"

"Yes I would, Musaki."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Kinda weird that I'm part Chinese and part Japanese, right?"

"No. It's actually great. You got to meet your relatives you never met for the first time. It shows that you have accomplished everything to know more about your past."

"As long as you're cool with it. It's actually the first time I've ever looked at my reflection on the water."

"Have you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I think that am I really me or am I'm known as my parent's son."

"I've known the real Musaki for a long time and I know the real Musaki really is the best person that I've known a long time that really changed my life and also made a huge impact on not only me, but the Five and Master Po as well. He has compassion, sensitivity, innocence and there's something special about him that no one has ever known."

Musaki smiled a little and said, "Thanks. You're the first person that I consider you to be my father."

"Sometimes I feel that way. I'm hoping I can do well than Tai Lung."

"You already have. And I thank you for it."

Musaki got up and walked through the cave, while Shifu stood there and looked at himself with his reflection in the river. He realizes that Musaki has a strong connection within himself as more than just father and son. He sighed softly, then closed his eyes and just feel so much emotion coming out of him that he never felt before.

"Um...you okay?"

Shifu opened his eyes and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wanna see what the cave looks like on the inside?"

Shifu smiled and said, "Absolutely...son."

* * *

><p>A bonding moment between him and Shifu. Isn't that nice? Sorry if it's too short, but it's all I got. Stick around for more!<p> 


	19. Showing the Cave

Now Musaki shows Shifu the inside of the cave, but he's not alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Showing the Cave<p>

Seconds later, Musaki shows Shifu the inside of the cave and Shifu becomes speechless when he sees the cave for the first time. He lets out a small gasp and asked, "This was your home?"

"Yeah, for the first three years until my parents died." Musaki admitted.

Shifu exhaled deeply and looks around the cave and then, he sees Musaki's paw print on the wall and he asked, "Is that your paw?"

Musaki turns around and replied, "Yeah. That was my paw when I was only two. I had paint on my paw one time and my guess is that I was goofing around one time and I just put my paw on the wall. My dad looks at it and I thought I might be in trouble, but when he looked at my paw print on the wall, he puts in my birth name 'Xing-Fu.' And he puts in a few sayings there just to remember who I am."

"Seems as though he wants you to remember who you are and what you're gonna do for the rest of your life." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I admired him a lot."

Shifu looks over and sees a blue blanket on the ground and he picks it up and it smelled like baby panda cub there. He then opens it up and sees a little 'M' on the center of it. He asked, "Is this your blanket?"

Musaki walks over to Shifu and went towards him and replies, "Yeah, that was my blanket. My mom made it for me when I was just a baby and I had it with me until the day my parents died. Uncle Mako brought it back here after they died and it's been left here 12 years later."

"I'm pretty sure it meant something to you."

"It did."

Then, Musaki picks up his teddy bear, Pako. He hugged him tightly and looks at him and smiles a little. Shifu looks at this and asked, "This is yours too?"

"Yeah. This is my teddy bear. I kinda gave him the name Pako. Don't know why, but I gave him that name. He was my best friend for three years and I never saw him again after my parents died. It actually meant a lot to me, same as my parents."

"Looks like you've had a lot of love here."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel it standing in this cave."

"It was more than just a cave here. It was like a happy home for me."

Soon, Po comes in the entrance of the cave and he sees both Musaki and Shifu talking and he looks around for a while and Musaki looks behind and said, "Hey, Po."

"Hey, Lil' Saki. What's this place?" Po said.

"This used to be my home for three years."

Po gasped silently as he looks at the inside of the cave and said, "I thought we already saw it."

"You only saw the outside of it. This is the first time you've ever saw the inside."

"It looks awesome."

"Isn't it, though?"

"What you got there?"

Musaki shows him the teddy bear and Po gasped in shock and asked, "That's your teddy bear?"

"Yep."

"Ohh...he's so cute! What's his name?"

"I named him Pako."

"Pako?"

"Yep. I gave him the name when I was two."

"You know, I used to have a teddy bear and it's name is Momo."

"Momo?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool."

Soon, the Five came in the cave too and they look amazed to see what they're seeing. Crane gasped and asked, "Musaki, is that...?"

"Yeah, Crane. You guys only saw the outside earlier today and this is the inside of the cave."

"Wow. This is how you grew up, huh?" asked Tigress.

"For the first three years, yes."

"I never would've guessed." Viper said.

"This is where I used to live a happy life with parents when I was a baby cub...until Tai Lung went and destroyed it all along with my parents when I was three. It was quickly replaced with sorrow, depression, sadness and loneliness and I've stayed in my room at the orphanage for 10 years, because some of my confidence shattered, because I was still grieving and I didn't know how to cope with it. It kinda hurts for me. Then, when I went you guys, it kinda changed and I was back to feeling joy again."

"Looks like we did something right, guys." Mantis said.

"I will always appreciate you for what you do for me."

"Because we all love you, Musaki. Never forget that. When you find inner peace, you can do anything." Shifu said.

"I think I'll do so."

Everyone went around to give Musaki a group hug and Musaki definitely felt the love all over. He closed his eyes with a huge smile and felt like family again. Later, he heard someone clearing throat and they all turned around and it was Oak Sung and Kato. Kato chuckled and said, "Were we interrupting something?"

"What's up, guys?" asked Musaki.

"Well, the party isn't quite over yet, because we we're all gonna dance tonight."

"Dance?" asked Po.

"Yes. To celebrate Musaki's return here, we must dance." Oak Sung said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's show off our panda style groove!"

"What he said." Musaki said.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be a lot of fun! Stick around!<p> 


	20. Dance of Celebration

Sorry I've been too long to post this. Would've posted it yesterday, but had to go to a family gathering. Well, anyhoo this is gonna be an awesome chapter and we pick up where we left off and this chapter will put you in an awesome mood and yes it involves dancing. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Dance of Celebration<p>

Minutes later, the gang hears music playing coming to the park and in front of their eyes, they seem to be dancing in absoulte joy. Musaki chuckled softly and sees this happening and he asked, "Looks like the party's still going, huh?"

"Seems like it." Kato said.

Musaki and Kato wanted to get in on the action and they went across the park and they see Cody, Tsunami and Samurai dancing together along with some others as well. Cody breaks out a kung-fu/dancing move to impress all the other pandas, which made them cheer loudly.

Tsunami scoffs and said, "I can do better than you, you know."

"Like that's gonna happen." Cody said.

Tsunami chuckled softly and went on the for a breakdancing/kung-fu move to go for. He went in hard and spun around lightning speed and ends with a pose. Musaki stood there with his jaw dropped open in shock. Tsunami chuckled softly and made Cody shocked as well.

"Whatcha think about that?" asked Tsunami.

"I love it!" Musaki said, aloud.

Tsunami turns around and sees Musaki standing there and he chuckled softly and asked, "How long were you standing there?'

"Long enough, dude."

"You were impressive." Kato said.

"See? I told ya." Tsunami said.

"So, I heard we have a dance thing going on here?" asked Musaki.

"Oh yeah we do. Last I heard, we're gonna end with fireworks."

"Nice." Samurai said.

Pretty soon, Po, the Five, Shifu and Oak Sung came over to get close to the action. Samurai looks at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to join the fun." Crane said, happily.

"Plus, on the way here, Monkey told me that he wants to dance his tail off and I would like to see him try." Viper said.

Monkey puts his fist on his hand with a smirk and said, "I might break this dancefloor down a notch."

"You, dance? As if." Cody said.

"Ohh...you don't believe that, don't ya?"

"I've never seen you dance."

"Well, by tonight, you'll regret saying these words."

"It's on!"

Hours later, Musaki comes to the stage along with Kato and they start to play a dance song as both of them began to sing.

Musaki & Kato: _Hot and dangerous_

Musaki: _If you're one of us_

_then roll with us_

_Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we got our hot pants on and up_

Kato: _And yes of course we does_

_We runnin' this town_

_just like the club_

_and no you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got family on my necklace_

Musaki: _Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Bandana wearing on up the side_

Kato: _Lookin' sick and crazified_

_So let's go..._

Both: _Let's go!_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, hard, ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, our, our, our, ours_

_We're tearin' it apart, part, part, par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, dum-dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, num-num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, yep-yep-yep young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ, turn it up!_

Kato: _It's about that time to live it up_

_I'm sick of bein' so serious_

_It's makin' my brain delirious_

Musaki: _I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm tellin' you about this stuff we do_

_We're tryin' on clothes, sleepin' in caves_

_Dressin' it up, lookin' at chicks...hard_

Both: _Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Bandana wearin' up the side_

_Lookin' sick and crazified_

_So let's go..._

_Let's go_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart, part, part, par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, dum-dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies goin' numb, numb, num-num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, yep-yep-yep-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up_

_DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up..._

Pretty soon, the entire audience starts dancing like crazy as Musaki and Kato were dancing as well and they see Shifu and Po busting some moves as well. That made Musaki smile a lot and the fact that Shifu's never danced like this before. Musaki looks at Kato and they both finish it off.

Both: _Tonight we're goin' hard, hard, har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart, part, part, par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, dum-dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies goin' numb, numb, num-num-num, numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, yep-yep-yep-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_Yow!_

(Song: 'Firework' from Katy Perry)

The entire audience roared with applause and they took their bow and then another dance song comes on and Musaki proceeds to join the Five, Po and Shifu to dance along as well. Pretty soon, Mako and his kids joined in on the fun to do some dancing as well. As they were dancing, fireworks pop out of the sky alll red, green, blue and purple. Most of the audience were dancing while the fireworks keep popping out of the sky.

Monkey finally shows off his moves, doing a hip-hop/kung fu move to show off everyone. He starts with a backflip, does some breakdancing and does a kung fu move to go with it. Musaki is amazed by it and quadruples it with his own moves and ends with him doing the splits.

Po and Crane drop their mouths in surprise and Shifu joins in as well as he attempts to do some more moves as well. That really surprised the audience everywhere and it seems as though it's serious business. Pretty soon, Musaki unleashes a new amount of supernatural power to create his own fireworks. Oak Sung sees it and it seems as though Musaki got some supernatural powers and figures that he's got something amazing there.

He danced with every amount of moves he can muster with his kung-fu power. Pretty soon, everyone started getting into it as the entire crowd-including Kato, The Five, Po, Shifu-all dance around the park and follows his moves.

(Song ends)

They end it with a huge firework and an amazing move and all that's left is the watch the fireworks go and they stood there in awe. Knowing that Musaki is there to see there and actually be there for it is awesome. He felt awestruck by it and the fact that his adopted family is there with his relatives made him even more special that he knows.

"Okay, this is pretty much the best night of my life." Musaki said.

Shifu smiled at him and said, "Ours too. And we get to spend it with you. We wouldn't trade this for anything in thr world...just to see you happy."

"Thanks, Shifu. You're the best father in the world."

Hearing that made Shifu's heart warm-up and said, "Thank you...son."

* * *

><p>Was that freakin' awesome or what? Stay tuned for more of this amazing story! Hope I left this chapter with an awesome impression.<p> 


	21. View of the Mountains

A little bonding moment with Musaki and Kato. This chapter has been a work-in-progress...several days in the making.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: View of the Mountains<p>

The next day, Musaki takes a walk around Secluded Valley and looks around a few villages and homes and sees how amazing it is and later, he heads to his parents' cave and marveled at the waterfall for a second. He chuckled softly and said to himself, "This is the most peaceful place here. It kinda makes me wanna...do some yoga."

With that in mind, Musaki sits down on the ground with his legs crossed, eyes closed and proceeds to do some yoga. He starts by taking deep breaths and imagines peaceful thoughts. The sound of the waterfall rushing made him feel more at peace as he did some serious yoga.

Then, he stands up and does some yoga moves to keep his zen mode and all mixed in with kung-fu. He does a tree pose, keep his balance straightened up and also felt the peace he had inside of him while doing yoga. He sighs and then sits back down on the ground and continued taking deep breaths and thought much more peaceful thoughts. He soon felt like he was back in peace for the first time ever.

He was unaware that Kato was standing there in total awe, watching Musaki doing some yoga and he was amazed on how he does it. Suddenly, Kato steps out of the shadows and then Musaki opened his eyes and sees Kato standing there and he didn't know what to make of it. He chuckled softly and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I didn't know you do yoga." Kato said.

"I've been doing yoga for 10 years now, back at the orphanage. It's something I do to help me get through the day."

"That's awesome to hear."

Musaki stands up and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was kinda thinking maybe you're here, I can show you the view of the mountains here. It's really cool."

"How cool?"

"Like, super-cool."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Sure thing."

Musaki followed Kato towards most of the areas of Secluded Valley and they came across a huge hill, which took Musaki by surprise. He gasped in deep shock and said, "And I thought that the steps to the Jade Palace was much higher."

"Well, it's not that much higher. Besides, the view is worth walking uphill."

"Walking?"

"Yep. It's like any other hill only it's huge."

Musaki was a little reluctant about it, but he was more than willing to see the mountains for the first time, so he follows Kato on this huge hill and he knew he faced many cliffs and mountains in his adventures before, but those adventures were mostly with Po and the Five, but this is the first time he's ever gone off with his cousin. Minutes later, Musaki started to become exhausted while making his way to the mountain. Kato notices this and asked, "You okay, Saki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just...give me a...a minute here." Musaki said, panting.

Kato takes a few minutes to give Musaki some breathing room and not long after, he continues following Kato to the hill and 2 minutes later, they finally made it. When Musaki went to the top, he gasped in amazement as he saw the view of the mountains for the first time.

The view of it were some big mountains and also overlooking the forest and most of the villages of Secluded Valley as well as an ocean on front of the hill. He chuckled softly and said, "This view is amazing."

"I come here every day." Kato said.

"How could I not have know this? asked Musaki.

"Everyone thought you were dead."

Musaki made a face that was half annoyed/half amused and said, "Not helping, cuz."

Kato sits down on the edge of the mountain and just took a deep sigh of peace and proceeds to play his flute for a while. Musaki was surprised that Kato actually plays the flute. He chuckled softly and Musaki brings his flute out of his pocket and starts playing the flute as well.

They were both playing the flute together for the first time as cousins and the sounds were echoing all through the valley, almost further from town. Later, they stopped playing and both of them were laughing with each other and Mako looked at him and asked, "You play flute, too?"

"Dude, I played the flute for almost 13 years. It kinda helps me out through my difficult time grieving over my parents death. Plus, it's the only memory I have of my parents."

"Man, that's a lot."

Musaki sat down on the edge with him and just take in the beauty of the view and he takes it all in as he sees the view of the mountains. He chuckled softly and said, "The view from here to the entire valley is so cool, peaceful and quiet."

"You think it's cool during the day? You should see what it looks like at night."

"How does it look at night?"

"When you see the lights of the village at night with the moonlight shining, it is definitely gonna leave you in total awe."

"Looking forward to that."

Kato looks at Musaki and figures that he does look a little like his dad a little bit. The thought of it makes him laugh a little bit, because it is a little similar. Musaki turns around and sees Kato laugh a little and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You."

Musaki grew confused and didn't really get the gist of it and asked, "Why?"

"You remind me of my Uncle Sakamoto."

"My dad?"

"Yeah. Everytime I see your face, your dad always does that look when he's in peace."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"It's kinda weird, but flattering. I have been told I look like my dad when I came here. Don't know why, but it seems as though he's got some sort of legacy he left."

"Yeah, your dad was one of the coolest guys I've ever known. He was like my brother to me and somehow I wished you and me could've been brothers."

"Now that I think about it, we could've been. Because we just met each other and it seems as though we're like friends than cousins."

"I sorta get that feeling too."

"So, why do you come here?"

"Honestly, whenever there's some stress or something overwhelming happens in my life, I would sorta come here to escape everything in my life or just to calm me down whenever I somewhat get angry."

"What were you angry about?"

"This might be a little weird, but I've been dealing with some bullies whenever I walk around the valley and they tease me because of who I am, who my uncle was and my heritage. I'm part Japanese and part Chinese, by the way. It just kills me to the brink where I feel like it could never stop. There were times that I wanted to end my life because nobody except my parents understands me. I would grow so angry that I would just be shutting everything down, but one thing that keeps me going-seeing a picture of you as a baby cub just fuels up hope for me. In fact, if I let my anger grow worse, I wouldn't even have met you."

"You almost took down Tigress with a spear when we first saw you. I think that's enough."

Kato chuckled and said, "Again, sorry about that."

"My one place to get away from everything is the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom back at the palace. Man, it is so peaceful and you could see a little of the Valley of Peace a little. I guess it's kinda what Master Oogway felt like when he sees the city. Anyways, I would get away from everything that deems really stressful or when I feel sad or anything and every night, I would play my flute before i go to sleep. It gives me peace after that."

"Wow. Never really realized that."

"Dude, there's a lot of things about me you never knew about."

"Try me."

"I spent 10 years in the orphange in total depression because I felt really sad about my parents' death. There were days where I never feel like getting up because it's like 'how could this happen?'. And I would be scared to go to sleep because seeing Tai Lung's eyes made me afraid to go to sleep at night. Just fear, anger, frustration and sadness just seeped all over me because I could not handle it very well. I got over it when I was 12, but it still hurts to even think that they're really not coming back. Anyways, the turning point came when I was 13 when I got adopted by Master Shifu and got taken in by him. Since then, him along with the Five and Po helped me to regain joy all over again and it's been really great for me."

"Man, you were right. There are a lot of things about you I never knew."

"You'd be surprised. I look up to everyone, but mostly Crane and Mantis. I look up to Crane because he's always flying and he can avoid so much conflicts and he's most patient. Plus, he can fly, so..."

"And Mantis?"

"Mantis is pretty cool and regardless of his size, he can take down anyone he can get his pincers or 'thingies' on. I look up to him the most and he's really like a brother to me."

"Often times, I practice kung-fu and I would sometimes think what would happen if I were to use it on the bullies to sorta get them back."

Musaki was surprised to hear this and he said, "Dude, you really should think about this. I don't think that's gonna help getting back at them. It's a small part of kung-fu. It's really awesome, but small."

Kato seemed a little frozen about what Musaki just said and asked, "Who told you that?"

"Po did. Don't ask."

"You do know how self-defense works, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, in kung-fu, it's excellence in self. It's not about what moves you got. it's about what you got in your heart."

"I know that. It's just...how do I deal those bullies?"

"Sometimes, it's hard. But the only thing I can tell you is that just because they say whatever lie they tell you, it doesn't mean it's true. Just be happy with who you are."

Kato chuckles softly and asked, "Po taught you that too?"

"Nah, just myself...and Master Shifu."

"I got a feeling that you've learned a lot from them."

"And still learning. If you plan to come to the Valley of Peace, you'll find the Jade Palace. The stairs-I hope you can handle them."

"I'm sure it's not that a challenge."

"Dude, it's higher than the highest mountain you can climb in. It'll take you like forever until you make it."

"I'll remember that."

They both started laughing and enjoyed the amazing view together. Suddenly, Musaki sees Crane flying in front of him and Kato looked close and said, "There's a bird flying this way."

"Dude, it's Crane."

"How can you guess so quickly?"

"I can tell from his fancy rice hat."

Crane lands in the side of the hill where Musaki and Kato were sitting in. He walks by and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Crane."

"Musaki, I've been looking for you. I was wondering where you were."

"Well, here I am." Musaki said, chuckling.

"How'd you find us?" asked Kato.

"We kinda heard someone playing the flute from the market corner as we were walking."

"We?"

And then, out comes Mantis and he said, "What's up, Saki?"

"Hey."

Kato chuckled softly and asked, "How did you get to be so lucky to live with these kung-fu masters?"

"I don't know, but I'm lucky to be in the same roof as them."

Crane and Mantis took a look at the view of the hills and mountains and they were amazed by this view. Mantis hops up on Crane's hat and said, "If my eyes were any bigger, I would see this from a bigger scale."

"It's beautiful." Crane said.

"It's also a great place to watch a sunset. When the sun goes down, the sky goes in a different color and it's really awesome. And I get to play my flute to feel at peace in the world."

"Looks like you guys have a few things in common."

"Like what?" they both asked.

"You guys play the flute and you're at peace in quiet places."

"Looks like we're not as different as we thought." Musaki said, with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. We're one in the same."

Musaki and Kato seem like they're having a friendship bond, though they are cousins. All four of them looked at the view of Secluded Valley and it seems as though Kato and Musaki are really at peace.

* * *

><p>Not how it originally turned out, but awesome regardless. Next chapter, we'll have some more bonding moments with his cousins. It'll be wicked cool! I decided to expand this story more with amazing plotlines with 'Kung Fu Panda 2' coming close. So you think after the next chapter I'll post, he'll have already fulfilled his past? Think again! Because there's gonna be more...much more! Won't tell you, but you'll have to find out for yourselves! Stick around!<p> 


	22. Bonding

Here's how Musaki met more of his cousins for the first time. Looks like his family is expanding.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Bonding<p>

Later that evening, Musaki went on the cave and he sees Kato coming through along with Oak Sung, Musaki's grandmother, Mango and some of Musaki's cousins he met for the first time. Musaki became surprised when they came over to see him and he smiled a little bit and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We all thought that we might spend a little time getting to know each other more." Oak Sung said.

"That's cool."

All of his cousins went towards Musaki-all pandas, age ranging: 19-8, male to female-stared at him and then bowed to him. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "This is either a good thing or a weird thing."

"It is pretty much a good thing." Kato said.

"So, what are their names?"

"For the boys: Baojia, Hao Zi, Huang-fu, Keung, Shaoqiang, Ming-hoa, Li-liang, Xiao-ping, Zuhang. They're born in China and here are some that whose parents are originated from Japan, but live in China-Daichi, Choukichi, Akiyoshi, Daiki, Hajime, Hansuke, Hidekazu, Ichiro, Kazuhiko, Kazuhiro, Kiyoshi, Koichi, Ryu, Takeo and Yoshi."

Musaki was surprised to see all of them together for the first time and said, "Nice to meet you."

"We are honored to have met you." Daichi said, happily while taking a bow.

"Wow, didn't know I had quite a family like this."

"And for the girls-most of them are Chinese-Dao Ming, Huan-yue, Hui-ying, Jia-Li, Jiao, Mei-Xing, Mei-Zhen, Ying and Yue. And here are some who are from here, but of Japanese descent-Amami, Anju, Chiaki, Chikako, Hayase, Izumi, Junko, Kasuga, Kazuko, Keiko, Kiyoko, Kokoa, Mirai, Mizuki, Noa, Reiko, Shizu, Taeko and Yoki."

"Hey, how are ya doing?"

"We are doing well." Dao Ming said, happily.

"So you are Xing-Fu. We've all heard great things about you." Mei-Zhen.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Call me Musaki."

"We all grew close because of you and we've heard great things about your parents and it's all over Secluded Valley that we might honor them a long time. Seeing you in person made us feel more excited than ever." Ryu said.

"That's awesome."

"So, where were you after your parents died?" asked Keiko.

"I was at the Valley of Peace after they got killed by Tai Lung. Some rhino guards took me out of Secluded Valley and brought me to there and I was at the Bao Gu Orphanage. I was three years old then and I was so depressed that I couldn't be around anyone else and the caretaker saw this and put me in a room with just me, away from everyone else because I just couldn't face anyone. I was filled with sorrow, sadness, and hopelessness because of it and most of the time, I get bullied by some of the orphans because of the way I am, how I'm not as big as other pandas. So, I became a loner at the orphanage and the least outgoing and unsocialble and that I just couldn't trust anyone. Every night when I go to sleep, I look at Tai Lung's eyes and have nightmares about him coming back for me. No young cub would want to go through something like that. I had a few friends when I got older and somehow, it never lasted that long after like a year and a half. I was afraid of having to be adopted knowing that I would be a burden to them because I just didn't know how to deal with the fact that my parents died, so I hid in my room for 10 years. I got over it when I was 12, but it still kinda hurts. I grew into kung-fu when the Furious Five were visiting the orphange a long time ago and I only saw a few glimpse of them, though one kinda saw me walk back to my room, because I was still depressed. Some of the kids gave me some action figures of the Five and three of the Five are the ones most relatable to me-Crane, Mantis and Monkey. I idolized them so much and just after my 13th birthday, the Dragon Warrior became the hero of the Valley and I immediately became a big fan of him. Eight and half weeks later, I finally got adopted and I got to live with Po, the Five and Master Shifu, which is where I lived for two years and I'll be honest, they're the ones that gave me my joy back and it has been the best two years of my life."

All of them were amazed after hearing Musaki's story and Baojia said, "Wow. I have no idea you've been through a lot."

"Well, you'd be surprised. There's a lot of things about me that nobody even knows about." Musaki said, chuckling.

"Most of your cousins are from your dad's side and most of them are from your mom's side as well." Mango explained.

"Are they really?"

"Yes."

"They're also in kung-fu as well."

"You guys would love to see the Jade Palace. It is unlike anything you've ever seen before."

"What is it like?"

"Just the coolest place you've ever seen in your life."

"Maybe we might go there one of these days." Oak Sung said, happily.

"So, what do I need to know about you guys?"

"Well, we're all related to your grandparents as well as your parents, but half of us have different parents. And it's pretty cool to see each of my cousins everyday. We're kinda like best friends." Chikako said.

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"So, what was it like to live with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior?" asked Zuhang.

"It's really cool. It was kinda unexpected the first time and really nerve-racking for me because these are skilled-trained kung-fu masters and I thought that I wasn't worthy, like 'Why me?', but as time went on, I sorta feel the love all around me, despite all the kung-fu training that I went in, but it was cool because I got to see what their lives are like."

"Out of everyone of the Five, which one you look up to the most?" asked Kato.

"It's kinda hard to say, but I would say Crane. I look up to him the most and he's told me that I look up to him as I do kung-fu. It's flattering, but it's really true. Most of the Five look up to me and I look up to them as well as the Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu. It's easier to say that they're my heroes and not only that, they're my family."

"So, if they're adopted to you and you found us, I guess that makes us...related."

"Somewhat."

"That's awesome!" Hao-Zi said, happily.

Suddenly, in comes Po falling out of nowhere and all of Musaki's cousins turns around and exclaims, "The Dragon Warrior!"

All of them ran towards him and Po was shocked to see them all ganging up on him as they surround him. Po chuckled nervously and said, "Hey, guys. Settle down."

Kato and Musaki looked at each other and Musaki asked, "Should we help him?"

"Pretty much." Kato said.

They both separated his cousins from him and Po sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, guys. They want a little piece of the awesomeness."

Musaki let out a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, they're my cousins."

Po looked puzzled and asked, "What? There's more?"

"Yep. Just met them."

"That's huge."

Soon, Shifu and the Five came along also and Shifu asked, "What's going on?"

"We're all having a little family gathering. You guys can come too if you want." Musaki said.

Soon enough, they joined in the gathering themselves along with Uncle Mako and his kids and it grew to be one huge family gathering that everyone was getting into. Mango looks at this and said, "That's a huge family you got there."

"Well, hey. They're my family and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know, we were all talking about you and how Musaki feels very lucky to have you as a part of everything you all do. You must be very proud." Oak Sung said.

"We are. More than anything." Shifu said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>Awesome bonding moment, huh? Next chapter will be really cool and this will be where Musaki meets wolves. vampire1031, the next chapter is made especially for you!<p> 


	23. Hanging with the Wolves

I just thought that I might be able to focus on the wolves a little bit-of course Toboe, Kiba, Tsume and Hige-and I'm guilty for not having them mentioned in recent chapters, so this one I'll make up for. Plus, I have a new character and he is a wolf though, but this one knows Musaki's dad as well as Musaki himself. So, vampire1031, I hope you like this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Hanging with the Wolves<p>

Later on, the wolves went across the hills of Secluded Valley as the moon begins to rise up. Kiba howled at the moon first along with Toboe, Tsume and Hige as they all howled together with many signs of emotion. The sounds of the howling caught attention with some other wolves from Secluded Valley and they took part of the howling as well.

It also caught Musaki's attention as well as he heard the howls coming from the hill and he went over there to see what's up. Later, he saw them howling together and he was blown away by it. Soon, Musaki caught Kiba's attention and saw him there on the bushes and soon, the wolves stopped howling and looked at him. He didn't know what to do, because he felt like he was gonna be in some trouble for spying on the wolves, even though it wasn't his intention.

"Um...hi." Musaki said, nervously.

Some of the wolves from Secluded Valley recognized him and one said, "Hey, isn't that Sakamoto's kid?"

Another wolf smelled his scent and got close to him and sniffed him as well and said, "Yep. That's him."

Musaki didn't know what to make of it, which took him by surprise and asked, "Does everyone know my dad?"

"Yep. Your mom too."

Musaki came out of the bushes and slowly went up to the wolves, trying not to look as nervous and then Kiba asked, "How'd you find us?"

"I heard you guys howling through my parents' cave." Musaki answered.

"Why is that? Were you spying on us?" asked Toboe, angrily.

"Easy, Toboe. Let's not jump to conclusions." Tsume said, calmly.

Toboe snarled at him and one of the wolves came to him and said, "It's okay. He's cool."

"How do you know him? Have you even seen him before?"

"Well...the last time we saw him was when he was a cub and we all thought he was dead after his parents' death, so we all mourned the loss of this kid and we were determined to find this killer who killed his parents."

"You won't find him." Musaki answered.

"Why not?" another wolf asked.

"Cause he's already dead."

"By who?"

"The Dragon Warrior, of course...and even after that, he came back and I killed him myself."

"You...killed that snow leopard?"

"He had it coming, plus he got what he deserved for killing my parents and filling my life with ultimate suffering."

"Well, all right! Who was he, anyway?"

"Tai Lung."

All of the wolves were in shock when they heard that name come up. They looked at each other and they all asked, "Tai Lung?"

"Yes. He used to be a kung-fu student until he was rejected of getting the Dragon Scroll because Oogway predicted that there was darkness in his heart and might use kung-fu for his evil purposes. During that time in prison, he broke out and killed my parents."

"What kind of idiot taught him kung-fu, knowing that he could be evil?" asked Hige.

"Master Shifu."

"The Master Shifu?"

"Yes. He's also my adopted father."

"How long you lived with them?"

"Almost 2 years."

One wolf chuckled softly and said, "I knew your father best and we were like best friends when we were your age. We used to do everything together and I would defend him if anyone makes fun of him because of his Japanese heritage in China or if someone bullies him. Everyone's different and I would protect him like I do my pack and I would risk my life for him. When I first saw you being born, it was like this kid is so lucky to be his son. Now look at you-you're practically grown-up."

"But still a kid."

"True."

"You know, I've been through a lot through the past 10 years and the only thing that got me through it was that I get to keep those memories of my parents with me so I'd feel less sad. It still kinda hurts, but things like this happen for a reason and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're right, kid. It's a good thing your parents did what they did for you. I was actually there when it happened and I felt really helpless. I spent most of the time just kicking myself and blaming myself for not being there to help."

Musaki puts his hand on the wolf's shoulder and said, "Hey, things happen. It's part of life."

"Yeah, but it still hurts. I would've raised you myself, but Mako told me he could raise you if something happened to you. Your father asked me if I could be your god-father after you were born and though he died, I can still be your god-father."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, it's not too late."

The wolf looked at him and smiled at him and let out a small chuckle and told him, "The name's Shin Hai, by the way."

"And we're his friends and family. We all know your father very much and he accepted us in Secluded Valley." another wolf said.

"He was born to be a leader here and your grandfather-he is your grandfather, right?-is still the leader here. Crazy how life turns out, huh?" another wolf said.

"So, how do you know Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume?" asked Musaki.

"I knew Kiba, Hige and Toboe because they came here and some of my friends knew Tsume and they always come here all the time." Shin Hai explains.

"Yeah, it's true. We kinda know our way around Secluded Valley." Hige said.

"Toboe's pretty much like a son to me at times, but mostly he's pretty much introverted and isolated."

"He still feels that way." Tsume said.

"Who asked you?" asked Toboe, snarling.

"Hey, I was just asking."

"Okay, Toboe. Just chill, okay?" asked Kiba.

"Fine."

"So, what brings you here to Secluded Valley?" asked Shin Hai.

"Just to know much about my parents as well as myself. And also see some of my relatives that I never even knew I had."

"Your parents are the best people I've ever known and they were very selfless, always giving and giving. Just leaves a good feeling in my heart to know that there are good people around and that's kinda why we all stuck around as wolves are welcomed to reside in Secluded Valley. In fact, your dad was one of those people that gave us wolves a chance to live here. It's a way to show that we're not intimidating, and that we have feelings and we look out for each other in different species."

Musaki chuckled and said, "He did that?"

"Yeah, he did. He's a great guy and I was lucky to be his best friend. So, what about you?"

"I live in the Valley of Peace. It's a little similar here, but there are rabbits, ducks and pigs living here and sheep as well-if you count them coming in the winter-and it's where I live with the Five, Shifu and the Dragon Warrior."

"We've heard of the Dragon Warrior. We were looking forward to meet him one day."

"Maybe you guys can get a chance."

Later on, Musaki led the wolves and went through the caves and he sees Po standing in front of the waterfall and Shin Hai comes up from behind him and he tapped him in the shoulder, which made Po froze and turn around and sees his face for the first time.

Shin Hai chuckled and said, "What's up?"

Po screamed loudly and then fell to the water as well. Musaki walks by and said, "Yes, this is the Dragon Warrior."

Po pops out of the water and looks scared and whimpered softly a little and said, "Please don't eat me!"

"Po, he's cool. He knows my dad." Musaki said, calming him down.

He opens his eyes and walks slowly to him and asked, "You're not here to bite me?"

"Nope. I'm friends with him and his father." Shin Hai chuckled.

"Po, this is Shin Hai. Shin Hai, this is the Dragon Warrior."

"Hey."

Shin Hai looked surprised and asked, "How did he get to be the Dragon Warrior?"

"Bro, I could tell you stories, but this is the real thing. He actually defeated Tai Lung."

Shin Hai looked at him and Po said, "True story."

Shin Hai got on one knee and bowed to him as did the other wolves and Musaki also said, "He's also the one that took me in."

"We are forever honored for you to take care of Xing-Fu for us."

"Xing-Fu?" Po asked, confusedly.

"Birth name, remember?"

"Got it. So, he knows you?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, nice to meet you guys."

"Having Xing-Fu to be a part of you guys and keeping him safe is an immediate honor."

"Well, thank you very much, but I should take the credit for it."

Shin Hai looks up and sees Shifu out of the shadows and he bowed to him as well. Shifu looks at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Shin Hai, master. It was great of you to take care of Xing-Fu and take him in."

"He's like a son to me."

"I felt the same way a long time ago. He's a lucky kid."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I've heard stories."

* * *

><p>It's pretty much what I got. You'll get to know more about Shin Hai later on in the story or maybe next chapter. vampire1031, I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it! (makes howling sound) Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	24. Getting to Know Shin Hai

Here's how Musaki gets to know a little about Shin Hai. Warning: may involve discussions about drugs. This one's for you, vampire1031.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Getting to Know Shin Hai<p>

The next day, Musaki went over to the outskirts of Secluded Valley to find where Shin Hai lives, just to get to know him a little more and he passes by a few wolves on the street and he greets them too. He wanted to ask where Shin Hai lives and then, one wolf tells him to head over to some part of the mountains where there's a house there that overlooks most of the town. With that, he heads over to the place and he sees a few small wolves running around and he figures that one of those homes is where Shin Hai lives.

All of a sudden, he sees Shin Hai walking across the door, just sitting down on the ground and Musaki was able to come out and see him. As he went in front of him, Shin Hai was surprised to see him coming in and he started laughing in delight as he shook his hand and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"I asked someone around. I just came to see you because I want to know more about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you know my dad and I just really want to know everything about you."

Shin Hai gets himself up and replied, "Sure, kid. I also wanted to know a few things about you too."

"Well...okay."

"Come on, I'll take you inside."

Shin Hai takes him inside the house and he was amazed to see his place for the first time and said, "Wow, this is it?"

"Yep. This it it. It's been my home for a long time now."

"Looks great."

"Have a seat."

Musaki sits down on the couch as he looks around the place and he sees some pictures of himself, some with his wolf friends and also some with his father, which made him feel surprised to see that it's actually there. He picks up one of the pictures and sees his dad and Shin Hai together, just having fun in their younger years.

"Yeah, me and your dad-we were like brothers in different species. He would always do everything for me and he's always that guy that I can count on besides my pack."

"You guys did a lot together, huh?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah. I would most likely defend him for anything and I would be willing to risk my life for him. Some of those stupid fakers who were 'supposedly' his friends always gave him a hard time because he was part Japanese in China. We're all different, but we treat each other the same. I've always been a victim of being tortured by others when I was young because of the way I am. People think I look threatening because I'm a wolf and that I'm destined to kill, but it's not actually true because I have feelings like everyone else does."

"I get what you're saying."

Shin Hai chuckled softly and said, "You know, it's funny. Everytime I see your face, it reminds me of your dad. The day when you were born, it was like the best thing I've seen in my life seeing a kid being born in the world and when I held you for the first time, I was seriously emotional that this is what it'll feel like when I have kids of my own. Your dad wanted me as your god-father and that if anything happened to you-in case Mako is unable to-I would raise you myself."

Musaki looked surprised about the thought that a wolf would raise a panda cub as his own and he asked, "You would?"

"I would. That's what he told me. Although it might've been weird."

"Like crazy weird. I told my friends and they would ask me, 'Why would anyone be crazy to let a wolf take care of a panda?' and I would tell them, 'If my best friend's brother is unable to do so, I'd do that' and they sorta believed it."

"Yeah, that would've been unusual."

Shin Hai laughs and said, "You still have that joyful personality when you were a cub."

"I never knew you were friends with my dad."

"We were. On the day that he died, it was the worst day of my life...by far. What made it the worst day of my life is that I wasn't even there to save him...or you. I heard both of your parents scream in that mountain and I wanted to just go out there and find whoever harmed you all, but my pack wouldn't let me go because it's just too dangerous, but they realized that it's best for me to save them. I ran as fast as I could to find them, but by the time I got there, it was too late. I saw both of your parents lying there...lifeless. I wasn't there fast enough to save them in time and I also thought that you might be dead as well, but I saw some guard rhinos coming in and he told me that you were the only one left alive, but I never saw you again. Since then, I've been blaming myself for not saving your parents when I should've done something. I...I just felt so helpless and I was feeling like I failed as a best friend for not saving him."

"That day for me...it was the worst day for me too." Musaki said.

"I couldn't handle the fact that he's someone I would never see anymore and after all of this happened, I was filled with anger, regret and frustration. When I came home, I just had to let it all out, just went on an outrage and just threw everything from my room, broke things and then I just broke down and cried all night long. It was like losing my pack and it just hurt me deeply. I went to his funeral and I could not stop crying and after that, I went into a deep depression and turned to drugs to help deal with the pain of losing my best friend and it took me five years to help me learn how to cope with the loss of your father and your mother."

"What kind of drugs were you using?"

"Meth and marijuana and presciption drugs. I wasn't the same person before your parents died and I was just angry at the world, knowing that I couldn't handle the fact that my best friend died and that he's gone."

Musaki could see the tears coming from Shin Hai's eyes because he still feels the pain of his friend's loss. He asked, "What happened after that?"

"My parents brought in an intervention to help me get off the drugs and get some help. I understand that, but I was a wreck. I almost wanted to end my life at that point and just leave earth and see my friend again. So I wanted to just headed to the Valley of Peace for recovery and I've been clean ever since."

"What would happen if you didn't recover yourself?"

"Then, I wouldn't be sitting here seeing you again. What kept me going is a little picture of you as a cub, smiling and happy. And I remember the words of your dad, 'Things happen for a reason, but when everything else seems hopeless, always remember that it gets better in the end.' I actually looked at that picture and started crying. I knew that if I kept being like that, I would end up in a dangerous situation that I can never get myself out of. So, I had to go to a place to sorta get some help and I'll be honest, I needed it so bad because I was reaching the end of my rope and I got my life back and it was all because of you. I found hope."

"How long have you been off of it?"

"5 and a half years. I've been living every day of my life, just getting stronger everyday. I still miss Sakamoto, but I know I see him in spirit."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Well, your dad was about 12 and I was 11 when we met and I was basically filled with so much resentment over my dad not being in my life when he needed me the most and my mom dying when I was a baby cub and I was mad at the world and then and he came over and I'll be honest, I never saw a panda before in my life. I didn't want to trust anyone because I thought he was an outsider and I didn't need anyone back then, but he stuck around and knew that I'm afraid of something. He couldn't even ask me about it, he just figured it out by looking in my eyes and he was right. He showed that if he was willing to be there for me, I was willing to trust him. I was wandering around Secluded Valley one day and I saw someone teasing you of your background, so I stepped in and defended him. I never thought anyone would mistreat another species because I always thought it was us wolves. Then, I met his father-your grandfather-and told me that all of us wolves would live here in harmony and I lived here since. My pack have been great friends with your father and I was his best man when he married your mom. Whatever he needed, I was there and if I needed someone to talk to, he was there. I don't know how I will repay him. And here I am, seeing my friend's son for the first time."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "It all worked out really well."

"Yeah, it has. It's been pretty hard for me since I've been clean. My wife kinda died a couple of years back when we had our fourth cub. I was severely depressed again, but one thing that kept me going was my fourth son and I was determined to be strong for my kids, so here I am, a single dad, willing to do everything for them."

"You seem like a great dad."

"I try. I live every day for them. I was surprised when I first saw you last night. Tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You being alive and all, tell me about what have you been up to?"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "I knew that one was coming. After my parents died, I went to the Valley of Peace and ended up in the Bao Gu Orphanage. I was still grieving over the loss of my parents' death and I didn't want anyone to see me like this and overtime, I couldn't hang around with other kids and I've always stayed behind. The caretaker sees this and she put me in an isolated room where I'm content with my loneliness. Everytime I close my eyes and go to sleep, I see Tai Lung's eyes...those scary, orange eyes. I would often stay awake all night so I wouldn't sleep at all and I would have nightmares of him coming back for me. So many emotions hit me heavily-fear, pain, anger, frustration, denial and loneliness-after my parents' died. I've been bullied almost everyday at that orphanage and I didn't know how to deal with it. I had a few friends as I turned seven and they got adopted when I was nine and I was back to feeling lonely again and several years later, I was getting used to my parents' death and then I remember some person from the Jade Palace coming to my room and telling me about my parents' death. I wasn't sure about it at first and I didn't tell him for an hour, but he said he was willing to trust me if I trust him, so I told. Then when I turned 13, I was taken in by Master Shifu and I lived there for almost 2 years. He helped me regain my joy and happiness back along with the Five and Po, so my life has been happy now."

Shin Hai chuckled and said, "You've been through a lot, but you came a long way. There was so much things about you that I never even knew about."

"Trust me, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. I was surprised about some times I never knew about you before."

"Well, you'd be surprised."

"Gotcha."

"I think you had it pretty good there, Xing-Fu."

Musaki sighed humorously and said, "Thanks a lot."

"So, how old are you now?"

"15."

"Wow. You seem like you're almost grown-up."

"You should see the Jade Palace as well as the Valley of Peace. It is really amazing."

"Maybe when I'll visit."

"Cool."

Then, Shin Hai and Musaki walk out of the house and he shows him the view of the river, which shows parts of the town. Musaki gasped and said, "Wow. That's an awesome view."

"I always come here all the time just to get away from everything or just to enjoy the view with either myself or my kids. It's really cool and I get to howl at the moon while I'm at it. At least it's peaceful and quiet."

"Not too quiet, huh?"

Shin Hai scoffs and then laughs while Musaki's laughing and he said, "Funny."

Seconds later, Musaki sees Monkey, Po, Shifu, Uncle Mako, Crane and Mantis walk around and he greets them as well. He walks over to them and greets them as well. Musaki said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Lil' Saki." Mantis said.

"How'd you find me?"

"I spotted you walking with...a wolf." Crane said.

"Don't worry. He actually knows my dad."

"Does he really?" asked Monkey.

"Yep. Shin Hai, you remember Po and Shifu, right?"

"Hey, nice to meet you guys again." Shin Hai said, smiling,

"Same here, Shin Hai." Shifu said, shaking his hand.

Shin Hai looks at Po and chuckles softly and said, "How ya doing, Dragon Warrior?"

"Great." Po replied.

"Don't worry. I don't bite...much."

Shin Hai chuckled softly and Po laughed as well and said, "I hope that's a joke."

"Dude, come on. I'm cool."

"Well, okay."

"Awesome."

"And these are three of the Five-Crane, Mantis and Monkey." Musaki said.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you." Monkey said.

"I was a little worried when I first saw you, thinking that you might eat Musaki, but it seems as though you guys know each other." Mantis said, chuckling.

Shin Hai smiled and said, "I actually knew his father."

"I just met him last night." Musaki added.

"Oh...okay."

"So, how come they let a little dude like you do kung-fu?" asked Shin Hai.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Why?"

"Well, he's very sensitive about his size and he can take anyone down if he wants to."

Mantis smirked at Shin Hai and said, "Wanna get bounced?"

Then, Shin Hai starts thinking that he wasn't gonna be bounced by a bug, so he chuckled nervously and quickly said, "I'm good."

"Hey, Shin Hai." Mako said, happily.

"What's up, Mako?"

"Doing good."

"You guys know each other?" asked Crane.

"Yeah. We go way back." Mako said.

"Old friends?" asked Po.

"You may say that."

"Well, Lil' Saki, seems as though everyone in Secluded Valley knows you."

"Well, of course. Us wolves, his family members, the monkeys, the tigers and the rhinos. They all know you and your father too."

Musaki was surprised at this and said, "What...?"

"It's true. They know your father and they know you as well."

"Ain't that a twist?"

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? vampire1031, hope you like it. Crazy twist, huh? Anyways, stick around for more!<p> 


	25. Crazy Reunion

We pick up where we left off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Crazy Reunion<p>

Later on, Shin Hai takes Musaki through the town of Secluded Valley and heads to a little hangout area and sees a lot of monkeys there, as well as tigers around the premises. Musaki gasped in deep shock and could not believe what he has just seen for the first time in his life.

Shin Hai chuckled and said, "Surprised, aren't ya?"

"Very much so. And they all know my dad?"

"Yeah, they all did. They met him some years before he had you and they've grown to be friends and they would often hang out here in this sushi and noodles place. They named it on his father's honor and it's still a great place to be."

Soon, one monkey and a tiger look up and sees Shin Hai coming in and they greeted him with a handshake, a few laughs and a hug. The monkey looks at him and asked, "Shin Hai, how ya doing?"

"Doing great, Noku."

"How are those kids of yours?"

Shin Hai sighed deeply and said, "Doing good. My little one's been rambunctious, though but other than that, they're doing well."

"So, how's that pack of yours?"

"It's great, really."

Soon, Musaki comes in, which brought Noku's attention and asked, "Who's the kid?"

Shin Hai called Musaki to come over to him and he said, "Guys, it's Xing-Fu."

Noku looked surprised to see his face and asked, "Xing-Fu?"

Soon, the entire restaurant turns around and sees Musaki staring at him. He chuckled softly and asked, "Why's everyone staring at me?"

Then, one tiger recognizes him by his blue eyes and asked, "You're Sakamoto's son?"

"Yeah, he was my dad."

He gasped in shock and then gave him a huge hug and Musaki felt definitely confused about this and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I first saw you when you were a little baby cub. We all thought that you were dead 10 years ago."

"Nah, I survived back then. Although having my parents dead really bothered me to the core and I was definitely full of pain, suffering and depression after that because I did not know how to deal with it."

Soon all of the other monkeys and tigers came together to hear Musaki's story and he explained everything about what he had been through and some of them were jonesing for questions about it.

"Why did you stay in your room for 10 years?" asked one white and black tiger.

"Because I didn't want to be a burden to another family because I was still in mourning of my parents' death and I never really wanted to be around the other kids because nothing could help me regain my joy again."

"What amazes me is that you're still lucky to be alive and live to tell about it. We've been thinking about your dad all the time and we were in deep mourning when he and your mom died. They were good people and it's always been a pleasure to enjoy their company."

"The day you were born, it was like this kid is bringing joy in China and we all knew there was something special about this kid. As I look at you now, you look like your dad, only much younger."

Musaki chuckled softly at this and said, "I've been told that."

"So, have you been adopted yet?"

"I have been for 2 years, actually."

"By who?"

"Master Shifu."

"What?"

"It's true. I was taken in by Master Shifu and I lived with him with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and I've regained my happiness since then and I've been taught kung-fu...again."

All of them looked at Musaki with amazement and let out a collective, 'Wow...'

"That must've been amazing." said one monkey.

"It has. It's like a family to me and I was very lucky to be a part of it."

"So, have you been to many adventures with them?"

"Yeah, tons."

"How old are you, Xing-Fu?"

"15."

"You still look like the same kid we saw as a cub when your father introduced us to you and now you look like a grown-up."

"But I'm still a kid, though."

"You know, your dad would've been really proud of you if he was alive today."

"I was thinking that way too. It's kinda weird how it all comes up."

"Maybe it's fate."

"Maybe."

Just then, Musaki walks up and sees a group of rhinos entering the restuarant and one of them is Mango, along with his friends. He sees Musaki walking past him and said, "Hey, Xing-Fu."

"Hey, Mango."

Soon, all the other rhinos stopped and looked at Musaki as well as they were completely surprised to see him standing. One female rhino walked up to him and asked, "Sakamoto? That you, Sakamoto?"

"Uh...no. It's son of Sakamoto."

She gasped in shock and asked, "Xing-Fu? Is that really you?"

"Well, actually it's-yeah it is."

She hugged him tightly and Musaki couldn't quite get it and she looked at him and said, "Don't you remember me? You used to be the cutest little cub."

"I kinda don't."

"I'm Ji Hian."

"Nice to meet you."

Mango looks up at her and said, "I see you met Xing-Fu-er, Musaki."

"Musaki?"

"Yeah, it's my middle name and nickname my parents gave me, but my mom calls me Musaki and it kinda stuck after my parents died."

"Well, you seem like you're almost an adult."

"Guess so."

Then, some rhinos came over to him and they were definitely amazed and in relief to see Musaki alive, knowing that they know Sakamoto as well. They got to talking and Musaki explains everything to them about his story. Shin Hai looks at him and he starts smiling, knowing that he's been reunited with some people that his father knew.

He sat on a little bar stool and said, "I'll have the usual, please."

Then, one croc slides in a little fruit soda and gives it to Shin Hai and proceeds to drink it. Minutes later, Shifu walks in the place and then sits at the bar stool and said, "I'll have some tea."

"What kind?"

"Green."

He didn't realize that Shin Hai is sitting next to him there and Shin Hai notices him sitting there and then asked, "Don't you think you're too old to be in a place like this?"

"If they serve tea, then no."

"You think you're funny."

Shifu chuckles softly and said, "I try not to."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for Musaki."

"He's right here, talking to a bunch of rhinos about his story. You know he's told me a lot about you. He told me that if there was anyone that would be willing enough to take him in, he chose you and that you were the best thing close to a father."

Shifu was surprised to hear something like that from him and asked, "He...said that?"

"Yeah. He told me that he's very proud to call you his father...even though you are very small. But he's told me that he's very happy when you're around and always seem to be doing the best you can to be a good teacher and a role model to him and he would risk his life for you."

Soom, Shifu got his green tea and all he could do was stare at Shin Hai and he became very amazed that he could say some things about him. He then turns around and sees Musaki talking and laughing with them and keeps bragging about how Shifu made his life fill up with more joy when he first came to the palace, which in turn made Shifu very emotional, but happy at the same time.

"I guess I must've done something right..for once."

* * *

><p>What did you think he meant by that? Stick around for the next chapter! I haven't seen KFP 2 yet, but I'll see it on memorial day! So, the next chapter will have more drama than ever before.<p> 


	26. Memories of Regret

Shin Hai and Shifu get to know each other and Shin Hai gets to tell Shifu about his troubled past.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Memories of Regret<p>

Hours later, Shin Hai went back home and went to his room and just laid down on his bed for a while and then, he takes a look at the other side where his wife used to lie there and feels an insane amount of guilt because he watched his wife die a couple of months after giving birth to her fourth kid. He sighed heavily and couldn't wrap his mind to the fact that he could've done something to keep her alive. He closed his eyes and puts his paws over his eyes for a few minutes and gets out of the room to get some air.

While he was walking across the hall and went to the living room, he saw Shifu standing in front of him. He turned around and then turned back to him and asked, "How'd you find me here?"

"Musaki told me where you lived and figured I might see it for the first time and we thought it'd be great to drop by for a visit. Nice place, by the way." Shifu said.

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Would you...like to sit down?"

Without an answer, he walks towards the couch and sits down while Shin Hai sits down on his chair and there was an awkward silence coming in there. Shin Hai looks at Shifu and asked, "Back at the restaurant, when you said that you've done something right for once about Xing-Fu being your student and all, what did you mean by it?"

Shifu sighed heavily, clears his throat and said, "Well, what I said was that my teachings and my treating him as a student and a father to him made me a better master than making a mistake with what I did with Tai Lung."

"Musaki already told me everything about Tai Lung, especially when he killed my best friend and his wife. He told me about how you took him in, trained him and how he turned into a monster. No offense. Not to give any disrespect, but why didn't you have stopped it?"

"I wish I could've. I was just too prideful to even stop it and I could never forgive myself after that. With Musaki-,Xing-Fu-I just wanted to be a better master and a father to him rather than with Tai Lung. If I would've done something to stop it without realizing that he was turning into something I never expected him to turn into, I would've. My pride just got in the way of that and I have to live with that every day of my life because of the fact that I never gave him the Dragon Scroll."

"Why is that?"

"My master told me that there was darkness in his heart. I wanted to disagree, but how could I? I thought he was ready, but what was I gonna do? I blamed myself and never forgived myself since then."

"How long was that?"

"20 years ago."

"Isn't it time to move on?"

That made Shifu really angry and he yells out, "How would you know? Do you have any idea to know what it's like to lose a loved one and that you couldn't do anything to stop it? Do you know what it's like to feel helpless and feel like you want to be alone? You don't understand anything at all!"

"You think you're the only one who has problems? Try dealing with the fact that your best friend was killed and that you could've done anything to save him! Or maybe save your wife from being sick and ends up being dead after giving birth to your fourth child! Because I never forgave myself after my best friend died and that I was helpless to save them from happening and I was in a deep depression and it lead to me going through drugs and trying to kill myself!" Sai Hai yells.

Shifu was stunned to hear him say that he's been feeling helpless and hopeless that he couldn't save both Musaki's parents and his own wife in time and Shin Hai let out a few tears and all Shifu could do is just feel sorry for him. He walks up to him and said, "I'm so sorry."

Shin Hai started crying and asked, "Why couldn't I had more time? I didn't even...say goodbye to both of them. This was all my fault."

"Shin Hai, sometimes things like this happen and we never know why it does, but sometimes you just have to remember that the past is in the past and you have to move on."

"I know. I tried, but it still hurts to even talk about or mention it."

"What keeps you going?"

"Just seeing my kids every day."

Shifu knew that this question would be something that wouldn't be asked of, but he asked, "How long were you on drugs?"

Shin Hai sighed heavily and said, "I've been dealing with depression after Sakamoto died and I turned to drugs to help ease the pain. I turned to meth and marijuana and also prescription pills. I was inching close to ending my life until my pack and my family sent me to the Valley of Peace to get rehabilitated and I've been clean for 6 years."

"You must be doing fine for yourself."

"Hey, I'm 35. I'm not perfect, but I try my best to be better. Anyway, I just want to thank you...for what you've done for Xing-Fu. It really means a lot to him and me as well."

"I'm honored."

Soon, Musaki came in the door with Hige and Kiba and Shin Hai came in and saw them come in the door and Musaki said, "They've been waiting for you."

"Hey, guys. How ya doing?" asked Shin Hai.

"You coming? We can't start without you. I just can't wait to howl at the moon tonight!" Kiba said, excited.

"Let's go before Kiba can't contain himself." Hige said, laughing.

"Right behind ya."

"Is it okay if Musaki and Shifu watch us?"

"It's fine with me."

Kiba howled happily and he ran out of the room and Hige, Shin Hai, Musaki and Shifu followed them and they met up with the other wolves and Musaki and Shifu sees the wolves howling at the moon. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "I heard the entire conversation."

"How much?"

"All of it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm honored to have you as my father."

"And I am lucky to have you as a son."

Both of them smiled at each other and kept enjoying the night, hearing the wolves howl at the moon and Shin Hai looks at Musaki and gives him a wink and he winks back, knowing that they'll always be family to him.

* * *

><p>Kinda dramatic, ain't it? Well, the next chapter will have plenty more drama and adventure, so the fight scenes will come up later on. Also, come memorial day, I will see Kung Fu Panda 2!<p> 


	27. Musaki's Vision

Okay, just got back from seeing Kung Fu Panda 2 and dare I say...it was extremely radically awesome! Love it with a deep passion and it's so much better from the first movie! Anyone who hasn't seen it should go see it now! Anyways, Musaki has seen a vision and it's a traumatic one about his past and somehow it shows a painful side of him back at the orphanage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Musaki's Vision<p>

Later that night, Musaki was asleep in his grandparent's place and he keeps tossing and turning in the guest bed as he reminisces some painful memories back at the Bao Gu Orphange that almost never went away.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Musaki was being teased and tortured by some orphan kids at the orphanage and one pushed him down to the ground hard, while all of the other kids started laughing at him. _

_Musaki couldn't handle it and he said, "Stop picking at me!"_

_"Why should we? You're just a worthless little weakling!"_

_"No family will ever adopt a freak like you!"_

_Then, suddenly, a young mountain cat comes around, goes towards Musaki and beats him up, shoves him down, slams him down a tree and punches him down on the ground and bashes him down on the walls and then kicks him in the face hard, which made Musaki fall down on the ground again with a few of his blood coming down on his face, nose and scars on his body and it was all he couldn't take._

_The mountain cat comes up to his face and whispered, "Get up."_

_"Leave me alone." Musaki said, crying._

_"GET UP, CRYBABY!" he yelled, kicking him in the stomach._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"You're a nobody! No family will ever take in a stupid little panda like you. You're a disgrace to this orphanage. You don't even deserve to have a family and you might as well die!"_

_Musaki lowers his head down and starts crying, which made the mountain cat laugh at him and in turn some of the other orphans laugh and point at him and out of nowhere, the mountain cat spits at his face and walks away, leaving Musaki standing there and getting down on his knees and breaks down crying._

* * *

><p>Back to reality...<p>

Musaki opens his eyes and sees that he's looking at the ceiling and then remembers everything about it and whispered, "Kaiten."

Later on, he sits on the ground with the moon shining down that night and then, he plays a little flute to think happy thoughts, but even that wouldn't stop reminiscing those painful memories back at the orphanage.

He stops playing, sighs heavily and lowers hid head down as he hears the echoes of the laughing, teasing and taunting coming out of his head. Pretty soon, he feels someone's hand touching his shoulder and then slowly turns around and sees that it's only his grandfather standing there next to him and asked, "Something troubling you, grandson?"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Just couldn't sleep."

"Hmm...were you imagining something about your past?"

Musaki was surprised to think that he actually knows what he was thinking on his mind and then, he nodded his head and replied, "Yes."

His grandfather sits down with him and says, "Tell your grandfather what was on your mind."

Knowing that his grandfather is the only person who will listen, he decides to let everything out. He said, "It was a memory back at the orphanage I wish I couldn't remember. There was this mountain cat that does nothing better to do than make my life miserable. I've had a lot of bullies at that orphanage and every single of one of those are very painful memories. Anyways, this mountain cat-Kaiten-defines himself as the hardcore bully because he's got a lot of kung-fu abilities, but not in the right ways. I would always be the target of his constant beatings every single day of my life and it always grows from bad to worse. Now I have a deep feeling that he might still be there and when he sees me, he'll fight me."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach thinking about it. I just can't live in fear forever, but what can I do?"

"You have kung-fu moves. Maybe you can show him that you are not afraid anymore."

"I could try. And I also want to find out more about myself back at that orphanage that I never knew before."

Oak Sung looked at his grandson and asked, "Do you want to?"

"Well...I don't know. This place is really growing on me a lot and I found out about my family and I also found you."

His grandfather smiled and said, "Yes, you did find me...and you'll always have me."

Musaki stood up and gave his grandfather a huge hug and Musaki smiled with tears in his eyes and said, "What about you?"

"Me and your grandmother will be fine. You will always have a special place in our hearts as well as everyone in Secluded Valley. You are always allowed to visit anytime."

"You sure?"

"Knowing that you are alive and seeing the person you have become brings me more joy that I ever felt in 10 years."

Oak Sung patted his head and then walks back inside the house, leaving Musaki thinking that there are things about himself that he almost knows, but never fully knows about. In the meantime, he pulls out his flute and continues playing and he remembers his lullaby, but remembers parts of it. That left out a huge question mark for him and asked himself, "What is the song?"

The sound of the flute brought his Uncle Mako to attention and said, "I know that tune."

Musaki turned around and sees him from behind and asked, "What tune, unc?"

"Your parents used to sing it to you every night, but I don't know what it was."

"Neither do I. I know some of the words, but not everything else."

"Sing a few."

Musaki nodded his head and starts singing some parts of the lullaby.

_Don't lose your way_

_with each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

Musaki breathed for a sec and said, "That's all I got."

"I guess we'll find out more then."

"I would really hate to leave this place."

"So would I."

"But I guess I have to find out more about myself."

A few days later, Musaki, Uncle Mako and his kids, along with Po, Shifu, the Five and the wolves were set to head back to the Valley of Peace to continue on with Musaki finding out more about him. Shin Hai looked at him and asked, "You sure you don't wanna stay longer?"

"I wish I could, but I have to find out more about myself."

"I understand."

"Hey, kid. I hope you find what you're looking for." Mango said, happily.

"Thanks."

Mango gives him a hug and he whispered, "Good luck, kid."

"I'm gonna need all the luck I'm gonna need."

Shin Hai looks at him in the eyes and said, "Somehow...every day, I wished you were one of my kids. I hope that you'll be safe."

"Dude, I will be."

"I'm gonna miss you, Xing-Fu-Musaki."

Musaki chuckles and said, "You can call me anything you want."

"Have a safe journey."

"I will."

Shin Hai came over and hugged him tightly with tears coming out of his eyes and said, "I hope you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine."

They let go as he joins Master Shifu and the others. Oak Sung went in front of the kung-fu masters and told them, "We appreciate your hospitality and also for you to bring Musaki back here with us. We will be forever grateful for this."

They all bowed down to the kung-fu masters and Shifu smiled and looked them and said, "You're all very welcome. Musaki will be in good company and he's in good hands."

"I know he will be."

They took one look at Po and they bowed to him as well and Mango said, "This is for being a brother to him."

"Well, thank you. I try my best." Po said, smiling.

Shin Hai chuckled and asked a few of the Five, "Is he always like this?"

"Nah, mostly he's an idiot." Mantis said.

"But a very dedicated goofy idiot." Tigress said, smiling.

"He's our idiot, but we love him anyway." Shifu said.

"I heard that, guys." Po said, sarcastically.

Shin Hai turned to Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume and said, "Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We will." Toboe said.

They all said their 'goodbyes' to them and they went on their way out of Secluded Valley until someone stopped them.

"Wait!"

They stopped and they saw Kato running by and catching up with Musaki. He stopped and Musaki pops out and sees him panting heavily and said, "You're really leaving?"

"Yeah. But i'll come back and visit."

Kato chuckles and said, "Yeah, you better. But in the meantime, you'll need this."

He gives him a red, green and blue bandana with an 'X' on the middle of it and asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

"My mom sews clothes and she was gracious enough to make one just for you."

Musaki smiles and said, "Thanks, cuz."

"I know it seems like we've known each other a few days, but it seems like we've known each other forever. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

They both hugged each other and Kato had tears in his eyes, knowing that Musaki was gonna leave, but he's gonna follow his own destiny and accepts it. He turns to the kung-fu masters and said, "I'll miss all of you, especially Po."

"I'm not gonna cry...I'm not gonna cry...I'm not gonna..." Po said, trying not to break down crying.

But after a second, Po breaks down and starts crying anyway and he hugs both of them, which results to them almost losing air. Kato and Musaki struggle to let go and both said, "Po...let...go!"

He lets them go and quickly apologizes and then keeps crying and told them, "I'm a hugger, but you guys are like brothers already."

"Is he always like this?" asked Kato.

"Yep."

"We best be going." Shifu said.

"I'll see ya around."

"You too."

They all left Secluded Valley and headed on their way back to the Valley of Peace. While departing, Musaki looked back at the little valley and then let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm really gonna miss this place."

Monkey puts his hand on Musaki's shoulder and said, "You'll always have a place with them in your heart."

"Yeah and so will you guys."

Monkey smiled and said, "Thank you."

Within a period of a couple of hours, they returned to the Valley of Peace and then headed for the Bao Gu Orphanage and they all went in and Musaki looks around and said, "It's been a long time since I came here. Seems like forever."

* * *

><p>So, what's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter and you'll see! Go see 'KFP 2'! Cool way to kick off my summer and I loved it a lot! Better from the first movie and on a scale of 1 to 10, I'll give it a 2.5 million.<p> 


	28. Investigating

Here's where we go for the mysterious side and Musaki has a 'sixth sense'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Investigating<p>

As soon as they entered the orphanage, they figured that most of the adopted orphans were reunited and met up with their old friends and such. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "That was unexpected."

Soon, the caretaker recognizes him and she embraced him with a hug and she asked, "How are you?"

"Doing fine. You?"

"Great."

"How's your family?"

"They're doing fine."

"That's great."

10 minutes later, most of the gang went in directions of the orphanage, just to figure a few things out. Musaki felt nervous about this and suddenly, shadows of Kaiten keep popping up all over the place, which made him feel a little afraid. He's trying not to show it to anyone, but Shifu senses it in him.

"Maybe it's better that we split in groups. Musaki, you go with Tigress, Samurai, Cody and Tsunami. Everyone else, form with groups of your own. Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, come with me."

Musaki was shocked to hear that Tigress is going with him and Tigress said, "Yes, master."

"This sucks." Musaki grumbled.

They went on their way and Musaki had to just get used to it. He said, "Well, lead the way."

"What?" asked Tigress.

"You know this place more than I do."

Soon enough, they went into some of the hallways of the orphanage and Musaki was familiar with it because it always seems dark and scary. Tigress looked at Musaki and whispered, "Stay close."

"Am I trying not to?"

"Stay focused!"

Cody groans silently and stares at Musaki and asked, "This is what you deal with?"

"If you lived with us, you might get your answers."

"I see."

Suddenly, they hear a creak from behind and they froze quickly. Tsunami was the first to ask, "What was that?"

Musaki starts shuddering sharply and a sense of visible white breath came out of his mouth and then, he said, "Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"I...I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good company."

"How do you know all this?" asked Tigress.

"I don't know. I guess I kinda have an extra sense."

"An extra sense?" asked Samurai.

Then, he breathes again and all three of them saw it for the first time and became surprised. Tigress asked, "What does that mean?"

"I can feel someone's prescence coming this way." Musaki whispered.

Then, they hear a creak out of nowhere and within a few minutes, in comes...

"Boo!"

They all scream in horror, but then it turns out it was Po in a white sheet and he stood there laughing at them. He said, "You guys should've seen the look on your faces!"

Tigress and Musaki were ticked off and then Musaki said, "Dude, you do not want to know and see the look on our faces."

"Honestly, Po..." Tigress said, nodding in disgust.

"Shouldn't you be with Shifu?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, Shifu told me to check in on you guys."

"And scaring the crap out of us is considered 'checking on us'? What kind of sense does that make?" asked Musaki.

"You guys have no sense of humor."

"Let's just move on." Tsunami said.

"My thoughts exactly." Tigress agreed.

They all continued going through the hallway and they heard a eerie sound and they paused for a sec and Musaki said, "Po, I hope that was your stomach."

"No."

Suddenly, his visible breath comes back and then felt a chill went down his spine when he feels something very deep and he shuddered sharply and Tsunami asked, "What's wrong, Musaki?"

"Someone's really coming."

"For who?"

Then, they hear a low growl coming from out of nowhere, which startled them and they were shaking in fear, including Po. He whispered, "Who was that?"

Then, the snarl growls louder and Musaki knew who it was coming in the hallway and whispered, "Someone's coming..."

"Who are they coming for?" asked Tigress.

Then, he realizes that it was coming for him and then, he whispered, "...for me."

* * *

><p>GASP! Who's coming for Musaki? Find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	29. A Disturbing Face

This chapter is a brouhaha of Musaki's fear and at the end, the intro of the fight is really cool. vampire1031, I hope you'll like this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: A Disturbing Face<p>

Tigress stared at Musaki and asked, "Who's coming for you?"

"I don't know..." Musaki whispered, fearfully.

Then, they all heard a voice come out of the hallway and whispers, "Musaki..."

All of them gasped in fear and Po was shaking on his knees and whimpered like a baby and they heard some loud footsteps coming forth and the shadow comes out of nowhere and lets out a huge snarl. Then, it pops out from the air and comes at them and gets closer and closer and closer and then he said, "What's up?"

They all screamed in fear, but suddenly it turns out that it was Kiba, laughing hysterically. Musaki grew furious and asked, "What is the matter with you?"

"You almost scared the crap out of us!" exclaimed Tsunami.

"I'm sorry guys, but that's one thing you don't know about me is that I really like to be playful."

"That would explain it." Tigress said, sarcastically.

"Don't ever do that again! You could've scared all of us!" Po exclaimed.

"That's slightly ironic of you to say, seeing as though you did the same thing to us a few minutes ago." Musaki said.

The others glared at Po and he said, "That was just...a reflex?"

"I'd like to give you a reflex on your-" Cody said, angrily.

"Dude, easy."

Cody panted furiously, but eventually calms himself down and then Musaki asked, "What are you doing here, Kiba?"

"I kinda told by Mako that I was gonna check on you to see if you don't get hurt." Kiba explained.

"And you scaring us is your idea?"

"No, I just thought it might be fun to do that."

Musaki groans in embarassment and then continues on with the mystery. 5 minutes in, they hear another set of footsteps and Musaki was growing a little irritated and said, "Kiba, cut it out."

"What? That wasn't me." Kiba said.

"Po?"

"Not me, Lil' Saki." Po added.

"Then who was...?"

Musaki didn't know who made the noise, but could hear sounds of wood breaking and furious grunting sounds coming from across the hall, which made Musaki really scared. And then, he sees the shadow of the mountain lion passing through which everyone sees. Samurai turned to Musaki and asked, "What and who was that?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Go check it out." Tigress said.

"Why me?"

"It was your idea."

Musaki sighed in deep fear and then wanders across the hallway to find this mysterious person. Po whispered, "Be careful, Lil' Saki."

Musaki searching high and low to find who it was and he starts shaking in fear as he walks across slowly across the hallway. He starts breathing heavily and shudders sharply and asked, "Hello? Wh-who's there?"

Then, a low growl comes under way which alarms him quickly and he walks slowly through the hall and then, heads outside to find where it is and suddenly, he got a sense that he may be in another hallway. He opens the door and is familiar with that hallway because it's where it lead to his room and then, the growl comes back again.

He was unaware that someone was watching him and the shadow figure was in the ceiling and he lets out a small smirk and laughs softly, which caught his attention as he looked up in the ceiling and finds that there's nothing.

"Someone's playing with my head..." Musaki whispered.

He continues walking and a few seconds later, he hears a thump coming from behind and he froze simultaneously and he hears a growl coming near him. He slowly turns around and he sees a mountain cat standing there and to his horror, he recognized those red eyes in front of him.

He chuckled evilly and asked, "Missed me, Musaki?"

Musaki gasped in shock and said, "No...it can't be."

"It's me...Kaiten."

With that, he pulls out his claws and quickly punches him in the face and kicks him in the air and lands outside on the ground. Then, Kaiten got on his face and said, "Long time no see...since I've been out of prison!"

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>This is the intro of the fight scene. Next chapter...it's on!<p> 


	30. Kaiten's Revenge

Everybody get ready for the fight scene! This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Kaiten's Revenge<p>

Kaiten took a look at Musaki and he chuckled sinisterly and said, "So, you're the still the same old wimp that I used to torture when you were a kid."

"You haven't changed." Musaki said.

"I spent a full two years and a half in prison because of you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

Kaiten was seething in rage and land a punch on his face and yelled, "It was at the reunion! You told me everything that I did to you when we were kids and I wanted to kill you! I was beating you up and almost planned to stab you, but Ms. Faye stopped me dead in my tracks and you turned me in to the rhino guards!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I can't keep everything a secret!"

"Now you'll get yours!"

He lets out a knife and proceeds to stab him with it and Musaki took off running for his life and he starts panting heavily while Kaiten chased him down while holding his knife. Musaki tried to find some places to hide hoping that he wouldn't get in the wrath of Kaiten's venagance against him, but each time, Kaiten's knife struck through the places where he hid.

Musaki escaped in a desperate panic and keeps running and running through the orphanage and suddenly, he stopped and saw Kaiten in front of him. That made him tremble in deep fear and Kaiten chuckled devilishly and said, "There's no escape."

He still holds the knife and puts it on his pocket to use for later and then, comes out and just punches him in the face, kicks him several times in the upper body and just pushes and shoves him all throughout. Musaki tries to fight back, but Kaiten keeps giving him severe blows to the head.

Musaki fell down to the ground in deep pain. He groans and winces painfully and Kaiten yells, "I suffered in prison because of you!"

"You gave me pain and suffering when I was young and told me I could never be adopted to a family because you think I'm ugly!" Musaki yelled.

"And you still are!"

"Not true!"

"I heard that you got adopted by Master Shifu and those Furious Five masters! They took pity on you and yet they don't really care about you!"

"You are so wrong! They do freakin' care about me when I was at my lowest after my parents died and you put me through all of the painful memories I've endured!"

"The world would've been better off without you!"

"Well, screw you! I've got a family now and they helped me along the way. My life was better than yours, so who's got the last laugh now?"

Kaiten throws a big punch on Musaki's jaw and he fell down on the ground and he stepped to his chest and then proceeds to pull out his knife and said, "I'll still have the last laugh!"

Musaki gulped nervously and sweat starts coming out of his face and Kaiten said, "This is the end for you...panda freak!"

Not too long, Musaki let out a huge scream that maybe have echoed through the entire orphanage which Master Shifu heard it a quarter of a mile away from his ears. Shifu senses something might be wrong and Crane asked, "Master, what is it?"

Shifu turns to Crane and whispered in fear, "Someone's gonna kill Musaki."

The scream was so loud that it sent further soundwaves from there to Secluded Valley, where his grandfather heard him scream from far away. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Xing-Fu."

Oak Sung's wife came over to him and asked, "What is it?"

"My sweet...Xing-Fu is in danger."

"Alert the entire valley."

Minutes later, the news spread quickly and everyone was shocked to hear it, including Kato and Shin Hai. Kato goes in from of Oak Sung and said, "We gotta save him!"

"But we don't even know where he is!" exclaimed Noku.

"He said that he's in the Valley of Peace, so that must mean that someone is trying to hurt him."

Shin Hai was deeply disturbed to know that someone's threatening his life and that those memories of him failing to show up and rescue his parents before they were dead was still playing on his head, but he was thinking about letting it go and focus on rescuing him now and for that moment, he was able to do this for Sakamoto.

He stood up and said, "I say we go."

Kato looks at Shin Hai and asked, "You sure?"

"I let this memory of not being there to rescue my best friend go too long and it's time for me to just let it go and save me. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mango exclaimed.

The rest of the valley went out of the town and headed on their way to the Valley of Peace to save Musaki. Shin Hai looks up at the sky and thought to himself, 'I'm doing this for you, Sakamoto. I'll save your son.'

* * *

><p>The fight scene is still going strong. Will Musaki fight Kaiten back? Will the clan save him in time? Find out on the next chapter where the fight scenes will take a turn for the awesomeness!<p> 


	31. Fight Back

So, you think Musaki will continue running in fear? Not a chance, because this dude will fight back! Here's the fight scene you've all been waiting for!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Fight Back<p>

Musaki shuddered to death and plans to back away slowly from Kaiten's wrath as well as avoid getting stabbed by him. He pants slowly and then corners himself into a wall with nowhere else to go. Kaiten laughs sinisterly and said, "I've been waiting so long for this moment that you...will...die."

"Please...don't do this to me." Musaki said, fearfully.

"Oh, but I can..and I will."

Kaiten strikes a knife, but Musaki dodged out of the way, which made him miss as Musaki runs off. Kaiten manages to run after him, but he doesn't see anyone so he continues to take off. Meanwhile, Musaki was hidden in a closet where he wants to get away from Kaiten so he wouldn't get killed.

He opens the door and slowly walks out, hoping the close was definitely clear. He was filled with scars, bruises and cuts all over himself with Kaiten's blow and punch. He groaned and winced in deep pain in every step he takes and suddenly, he stops himself and asked himself, "What am I running from, anyway? Why am I hiding from him?"

He soon figures out that running and hiding is not the answer to solve this problem. He knows that the past was horrific, but he knows that he has to confront it headfirst. He curled up his fist and plans to take him down, no matter how unstoppable he is.

He grew very serious, balled up his fist and said, "I am not scared anymore. I'm know what I must do-bring him down with my kung-fu. If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get.

Minutes later, Kaiten still has his knife, looking for Musaki in the hallway. He starts snarling lowly and every sound he hears, he wields in his sword and stabs it on the door and punches it and no one's there and everytime he does it, no success.

Kaiten starts to grow increasingly frustrated about this and shouted, "Where is he?"

"Wow, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

Suddenly, Kaiten turns around and sees Musaki standing there, with no emotion whatsoever. Kaiten pants and then chuckles sinisterly and said, "Well, it took me a few minutes to actually look for you and yet here you are. Looks like you're ready for your death."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you because my ears are drowned by your stupidness."

Kaiten suddenly seemed angry about the fact that Musaki has no trace of fear in him and asked, "Why aren't you trembling?"

"Because...I'm leaving my fear behind because the past is in the past. Also, I can't run away or hide things forever. Mostly, I'm not afraid of you anymore."

That fueled by a lot of rage for Kaiten and he had no other choice but to just kill him on the spot, so he draws in his knife, runs towards him, but is stopped when Musaki does a backflip, goes right behind him and punches him in the face and flipped him over several times.

Kaiten stands up and gasped in ultimate horror and said, "Impossible! How did you manage to-?"

"Like I said, I was taken in by Master Shifu and look what I've been taught on."

"You're dead."

Both of them were fighting and Musaki took some beatings and he beat his old bully back by using his fist, legs, feet and head at the same time. When Kaiten tried to take him down, he does his anti-gravity learn, which made Kaiten lost his balance and falls down on the ground.

Kaiten used his foot to kick Musaki's leg and fell down on the ground. Kaiten stands up and plans to stab him in the back and yells, "You are still worthless and still a nobody! Why would any family ever plan to adopt you?"

"It's an attitude like that that makes you refuse to even have a family."

"I don't need a family and I'm sure as heck they don't need you!"

Musaki suddenly gets up and unleashes an ultimate light-blue beam coming out of his hands and lands it at Kaiten hard. Kaiten was left with scars all over himself and Musaki stands up and pnats heavily.

"Wh-what are you?"

"I...am a future kung-fu master. I am...Xing-Fu Musaki Ko Kani Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

Kaiten looked shocked and couldn't comprehend the fact that he has a full birth name. He snarls at him and then decides that he's not gonna let him be defeated by him and then, he lands a blow on Musaki and plans to do another, but he grabs his fist and pummels him down the ground harder.

Then, Kaiten gets up and picks up a sledgehammer to take him down hard, then screams and runs over to kill him with it, but suddenly...he sees a scythe come out of nowhere and it lands on his side and sticks on the wall.

Both of them turn around and sees Hige coming out of nowhere and said, "You might as well leave Musaki alone, freak."

"Hige?" asked Musaki.

"You all right?"

"Kinda."

"We came over here to help."

"We?"

Suddenly, in comes Po, Shifu, the Five, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Uncle Mako and some of his cousins standing behind him. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Thank you."

"Thank us later. Let's fight." Tigress said.

"Could've said it better myself."

All of them fought Kaiten, not knowing that he brought in his old friends that they're gonna take them all on. Tigress and Viper fought some of the others while Monkey, Mantis and Crane fought with Kaiten. Mako, Shifu, Po and most of Musaki's cousins fought all of the posse and Po used his stomach and butt to beat them down while Shifu and Cody took them down with their fists and legs.

Megan and Cheyenne took them down themselves and Megan shouted, "You leave my cousin alone, you gross, disgusting worst-dressed fathead!"

"Wow...now that's girl power." Tsunami said.

"Beginner's luck." Tae Kwan Do agreed.

Hige comes by with his scythe to slay most of Kaiten's posse and slices most of them while Kiba used his tonfa to take them all down in one move. Then, Toboe comes by with his dual sabers to take down most of them and Tsume uses his pike to bring them down. There was blood all over most of their weapons and all over the floor.

Shifu comes after Kaiten and plans to take him down and Kaiten beats him first, which angered Musaki a lot and plans to fight back for him and slams him down hard. Kaiten sucker-punches him in the face and lands on the wall.

Kaiten stands up and eveyone of his posse ran away or laid there injured and he decides to use another weapon to kill Musaki. He picks up a sword, walks slowly to him and plans to stab him. As he was raising his sword to do so, he gets pummeled down on the floor hard.

Musaki turns around and to his surprise, sees Shin Hai standing next to him. Shin Hai asked, "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine now that you're here."

Musaki stands up and Shin Hai told him, "I've been living in regrets for not saving you a long time ago. I'm not making that mistake again."

"How'd you get here?" asked Tsume.

"We figured Musaki's in trouble, so we came in and wanted to help."

"We?" asked Musaki.

Suddenly, Oak Sung, Kato, Mango and everyone from Secluded Valley came over to give out the extra help. Everyone was determined to take down most of his posse and also Kaiten as well and Musaki opted to take him down as well.

The fight continued on and then, Kaiten comes over to kill Musaki and then, Musaki flips him down and beats him up and thrashes him against the wall.

"It's war now."

"Let there be war, dude."

* * *

><p>Awesome fight scene, huh? Well, there's more of that coming up in the next chapter!<p> 


	32. The Last Blow

The battle rages on...with a final confrontation!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: The Last Blow<p>

Musaki looks at Kaiten in the eye and then decides to fight him alone and he takes him down outside where Kaiten hatefully plans to beat him down harder and harder, but Musaki refuses to let it happen, so he used up his supernatural powers to aim it at him with enough full force to take him down.

To his surprise, Kaiten still keeps fighting him harder than ever and lands every single blow in him as possible. He punches him severely hard in the face and all over him. Cody could not stand letting him be defeated, so he comes over and plans to use his nunchuks to take him down. Kaiten fights him with every single move and Musaki went in and grabbed him from behind and flips him across the ground.

Cody stands next to Musaki and then Tsunami, Kato and Samurai joined in to help defeat him together. Tsunami gives him a double left hook on the jaw, Cody slams him down hard with his fist and Kato, Samurai and Musaki flipped him down several times and all of them jumped up and bashed him in the face.

All five of them took him down, but Kaiten won't give up and he bashed all five of them individually. Mako sees this and he grew really enraged and he decides to run over and grab his neck and chokes him down hard and punches him hard in the face and used a board to smack his face in hard.

"That's for hurting my sons and my nephew!" Mako shouted.

He hits Uncle Mako in the face and he lands on the ground. Samurai looks at this and said, "No one does that to my dad!"

He comes in and beats him down, but Kaiten just bashed his head hard. Shin Hai comes quickly and asked, "What the heck is your problem?"

"This...this...this FREAK put me in prison for planning on killing him! I've tortured him when he was here, so what? He's just getting what he deserves!"

"That's why you want to kill him? That doesn't make any freakin' sense."

"I don't care! He doesn't deserve to live, so get out of my way!"

Kaiten punched Shin Hai in the face and Musaki looked shocked and he wasn't gonna take it lying down, so he quickly got up and punched him straight in the face and took him down hard. Musaki grabs him by the shoulder and said, "Dude, I've been living in misery for the past 10 years and it was all because of you! I've been letting you destroy my life, but not anymore! Why? Cause I have a family-a family that actually cares about me, looks after me, takes care of me and most importantly, loves me! Something that you never felt before!"

"What love? Love is just a four-letter word for weakness!"

"It's more than that! It's a feeling you get...when someone actually cares for you! I've got love and plenty of it now!"

Kaiten punched him in the face hard and he slams into a tree and falls down on the ground. Musaki shouts in pain and Po was horrified to see this happen before his own eyes. Kaiten slowly gets up and pulls out his knife and a sniper to kill Musaki's life once and for all. Suddenly, Po wasn't gonna let that happen, so he comes out of the hallway and then, he sees Kaiten aiming his sniper directly at him.

It made Po very livid and he snarls at him and then runs over to him and pummels him down on the ground hard and beats him down with his fists and knuckles. Po then takes the sniper and aims it directly at Kaiten's face, which didn't strike a nerve on him at all and asked, "You honestly think you're gonna kill me?"

"I know how to use this." Po said, angrily.

"You and your fat butt need to move out of the way so I can kill that miserable piece of nothing!"

"YOU SHUT UP! Musaki's is not nothing! YOU ARE! You're the big bonehead for bringing harm to him as a kid!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do! Now leave Musaki alone!"

Kaiten punches him in the face and he sees Musaki standing up and then plans to defeat him, but Musaki flips him up and down on the ground severely hard. Then, Kaiten bashes him down with a sledgehammer hard, leaving him very unconscious.

Po watches in horror and then, he plans to kill him as well, but Kiba stops him and said, "Let us handle it."

Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume came over and draws their weapons and plans to take them down themselves. Hige swallowed his fear and used his scythe to swings the blade over to Kaiten's shoulder, which made Kaiten scream in pain and then, Toboe uses his dual sabers to slice him down and both Tsume and Kiba slams him down using their own weapons-Kiba, tonfas and Tsume, a pike-to bring him down and plan to stab him with it and hit him there. Kaiten was bleeding and all four of the wolves destructed him, but Kaiten refuses to give up, though he's beaten and bloodied up.

"This is not the end for me!" Kaiten exclaimed.

"This is the end...dude."

Then, all of a sudden, something from Musaki comes out and gives him a big sonic blast come out of himself and lands on Kaiten and he starts screaming in pain and shocks him to the limit and after that, Kaiten was down to his knees and Po brought the sniper, Hige carried his scythe and Toboe brought his dual saber and Po looked at them and said, "This is for Musaki."

All of them stabbed him which made Kaiten scream in pain and he fell all the way down with his blood coming out and just laid there lifeless. Po panted heavily and said, "Well, he's not gonna hurt my little brother anymore."

"Musaki, are you okay, sweetie?" asked Viper, worriedly.

Everyone turned their attention to Musaki and surrounded him all over. Shin Hai asked, "Is he-?"

"He's unconscious, but he'll be all right." Shifu said.

"Think he's gonna be okay, Master Shifu?" asked Cody, worriedly.

"I hope so."

"But he's gonna live, right?" asked Po.

"We'll never know, Po. Let's bring him home."

They all carried Musaki to the carriage and headed straight to the Jade Palace, knowing for a fact that they actually won the fight and that his bully is now dead. They're all hoping that Musaki will still be alive and well after all this.

Shifu looks at him and lets out one tear and said, "I have failed you...again."

* * *

><p>Well, Kaiten's dead, but will Musaki recover? Find out on the next chapter and you'll see!<p> 


	33. Regaining Consciousness

The fighting's over, but that left Musaki unconscious. Will he ever be okay? Don't just wonder, READ!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Regaining Consciousness<p>

Not long after, everyone was waiting across the hallways to see if Musaki is feeling okay after the big battle with Kaiten. Shifu and Shin Hai were the most anxious, but both of them felt like they were deeply helpless on not saving him themselves. Po notices them looking depressed and told them, "You did everything you could do."

Shifu slowly looks at Po with despair and then turns away from him as he closed his eyes and said, "It just wasn't enough."

"I feel like I've failed again." Shin Hai said.

"Guys, don't beat yourselves up. Musaki defeated that guy with his awesomely supernatural sonic boom power thingy."

"That's true, Po. But I wasn't there to save him in time." Shifu said.

Po sighed heavily and told him, "Don't lose hope, master. He'll be back on his feet before you know it."

Oak Sung walked towards the hall and went over to Po and said, "I have confidence that my grandson will recover."

"How do you know?" asked Shin Hai.

Oak Sung smiled at Shin Hai and replied, "Because I believe he will."

Shifu looked at Oak Sung and said, "You remind me of someone I know."

"Master Oogway?"

Shifu was surprised and wide-eyed when he discovered this and then asked, "How do you know Master Oogway?"

"We were old friends and he used to teach my son kung-fu."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome." Po said, happily.

Most of the Five sat around in anxiety to hear something from the doctor as well as Kato, the wolves, Mako, Musaki's cousins and they were definitely nervous for him. Then, Miko, Shanghai, Seth, Joey, Brian, Sudoku, Sonic, Ty and Mookie came around and heard about the news and came over to the dining room to see the Five looking worried.

Shanghai panted heavily and said, "We got here as fast as we could."

"He-he's not gonna die, i-is he?" asked Brian, fearfully.

Crane sighed heavily and closed his eyes, lowered his head down and doesn't want to respond to it, because he knows that he's not gonna die. Viper looked at them and spoke on his behalf, "We hope not. He's unconscious after that battle with Kaiten, but I hope he recovers."

"That Kaiten guy really ticked us off when we were kids. Sometimes I see Musaki with many scars all over his body as a result of Kaiten's work. We would beat him up together, but he just defeats us in the end. That's why we all hated him so much because he was too freakin' powerful with his ability." Joey said.

"It's almost as if he's like...like another version of..." Sonic started.

"Of Tai Lung?" asked Tigress.

"How'd you know that?" asked Sudoku.

"Because he was unstoppable and Master Shifu used to train him, but he was too unstoppable and too fierce to contain himself. Master Oogway mentioned that there was darkness in his heart and he broke Shifu's heart and his leg and he was sent to Chor-Gom Prison for 20 years. To Shifu, Tai Lung was more than a student, he was like his own son...a son that turned evil."

"So that's why everyone keeps yapping about him. I always thought he was a myth." Miko said.

"He may be a myth, but it still haunts Shifu to this day, but the Dragon Warrior defeated him when no one else could."

"Now that's awesome."

Mantis sighed sadly and lowers his head down and Viper comforts him and tells him, "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Mantis said, sadly.

Viper could see in his eyes that he hopes that Musaki would live again. Then, Mantis turns around and said, "It's just that...I could've saved him myself but no, all I did was sit here and watch. What does it matter? I'm just a...a terrible brother and a terrible role-model to him."

"Don't say things like that! Musaki would not have wanted us to feel that way! I still believe that he can come back stronger." Monkey said.

They stared at Monkey in surprise and figured that he's the only one that believes Musaki can overcome this. Suddenly, the doctor comes in and Tigress asked, "Is he okay?"

The doctor looks up and said, "He's fine now, but he needs rest."

All of them sighed in deep relief when they hear the news. The doctor also added, "Before I left the room, he told me to tell you all to thank you for regaining his joy for several years and also for helping kick Kaiten's butt. Not sure what it meant, but..."

"Is it okay if we can see him?" asked Shanghai.

"Sure thing."

Without warning, they all went out of the room and sees mostly everyone near his room, taking a look at him lying on his bed with only a few shaolin wraps around his arms and legs. Shifu went in first and sits on the edge of his bed and Musaki turns around, smiles at him and said, "Hey, Shifu."

Shifu turns around and hugs him tightly and Musaki groans in deep pain and Shifu quickly lets go and apologizes quickly. Musaki coughs and said, "Don't do that! I almost died."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I couldn't bear losing another son."

"Dude, you didn't lose me. I won the fight and Kaiten just lost the fight."

"Indeed you have."

Musaki chuckled and said, "While I was lying here, I started thinking about you guys and everything you did for me and I have deep appreciation for it...as well as I feel the love around me."

"Musaki, you gave me more peace and joy than I ever felt before in 10 years."

"20."

"Sorry."

"Shifu...you did the same thing for me. If I were to have another father figure in my life, I'm happy to know that it's you."

Shifu let out a few tears and told him, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Shin Hai came in and said, "Xing-Fu...I always knew you'd be one of these kung-fu warriors."

"What did you expect? I have an awesome teacher." Musaki said.

Shin Hai looked at Shifu and both of them shook hands and Shin Hai told him, "I still don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Think nothing of it."

Soon after, everyone else came in the room to find in their relief that Musaki is still alive and they went around him embracing him and congratulating him for defeating Kaiten. Po said, "Aside from the fact that me, Toboe and Hige helped, you were hardcore."

"So were you guys." Musaki said.

Toboe came to him with switched his grey eyes with blue eyes and said, "I was wrong about you and...I want to apologize for mistrusting you."

"Hey, it's cool."

"But you gotta admit, you had some crazy skills."

"I don't know where I got it from, but it was really cool."

"Dude, that was so choice!" Kiba said, happily.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, most of the Five came over to him as well as Po, Uncle Mako, Musaki's cousins, Kato and his friends came over to talk to him. Shanghai went towards him and said, "Why didn't you let us in on the adventure?"

"You were on a trip, remember?" asked Musaki.

"Oh, yeah that's right. We just got back."

"Did you ever found what you were looking for?" asked Miko.

"I already found what I'm looking for...my family. I'm just lucky to be a part of it." Musaki said, with a smile.

Shifu smiled at him and said, "You don't know how happy this makes me and all of us."

"Well, you do the same thing for me, right?"

"I'm just happy that you're alive."

"Me too."

Everyone went in to hug him and he winced a little bit, but Musaki hugged everyone anyway and it was a great bonding moment for him to know that his family is by his side and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>YES! He's okay! Stick around for more!<p> 


	34. Musaki's Lullaby Regained

Life after battle...pretty awesome. Here's how Musaki's full lullaby comes to fruition.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Musaki's Lullaby Regained<p>

Two days later, Musaki was back on his feet after the battle with his bully, Kaiten and most of the members of Secluded Valley decided to stay for a while with him until Musaki is well. In the meantime, Shin Hai walks across the Jade Palace and heads over to the Sacred Peach Tree for a while and to his surprise, he can see the entire town of the Valley of Peace from there. He chuckles softly and enjoyed the view as if he refers to it as Secluded Valley.

He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his heart that this is how Musaki feels most happy to be in a home. He lets out a small smile and felt as if the Valley of Pace lives up to it's home. He sighed softly and said, "It's been a long time since I came here."

A few seconds later, he hears some footsteps come out of nowhere and when he turned around, he sees Musaki from behind. He still has some shaolin wraps on his arms, but seems to be walking just fine. He chuckled and said, "So, I guess you found my hiding spot."

"This is your hiding spot?"

"Yeah. Basically, when things in my life are kinda hectic or if I just need to get away from everything, I'll just sit out here, maybe grab a peach or two, play my flute and enjoy the view."

"Seems like you've got it good here."

"That's true."

Musaki comes over to the tree and sits down next to Shin Hai and they both looked at the sky together. Then, Shin Hai sighed heavily and lowers his head down a little, which Musaki took notice and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...this isn't the first time I've been to the Valley of Peace."

"Really?" Musaki asked, surprisedly.

"I first came here when I was...29. At that time, my life was falling apart because of my drug usage, self-blaming, self-mutilation and alcoholism."

Musaki gave a surprised look and said, "You never told me about these things."

"I kinda left those out because if you had known it, you would've judged me."

With that, Shin Hai exposed his scars of sayings on his arms and legs all saying 'Worthless', 'Pathetic', 'Die' and also 'Monster' all around his body, Musaki looked surprised, but he also know that because of that, he's been through a lot and gave Shin Hai some compassion to him.

"What would made you think that? I would never criticize people because of who they are, even if they do make mistakes. I would never criticize you."

"I know you wouldn't. Anyways, I was sent here years ago to help cope with the pain of not only dealing with the fact that I lost my best friend, but hope to cure my addiction and help me escape this dark path of destruction that I led myself in. As a person like me, I can only go through so much and what had happened a few days ago with that bully you dealt with at the orphanage, it just felt like you were the one who was gonna win the battle and you fought well."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, you either let the past define you or you let it go and live in the now and the future."

"That's the same thing Master Oogway said. His words and wisdom one time really brought me down to my knees and I think it helped me take a step into the light and just let go of all the pain I've been in. If not for him, I wouldn't be standing here."

"And I would've met you."

"This view is amazing."

"It's a good place too."

Both of the looked at the view and completely felt blown away by it as they looked at the entire Valley. Later on, Mako and Musaki went back to the orphanage to see what parts of his stuff from his old room to salvage. Suddenly, he came across a little half-burned sheet music on the floor and he picks it up and looks at it. Then, he realizes that the entire thing was Musaki's lullaby.

"What are you looking at, Musaki?" asked Mako.

"This was my parents' sheet music and to my surprise, it's...it's my lullaby."

Mako gasped in shock and then looked at it and remembers the lyric sheet, now folded up and dry stained and half-burnt. He said, "I remember this one. Your mother wrote this one a long time ago and used it as a lullaby for you when you go to sleep."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. I remember some parts of the song and you remember most of the beginning of it."

Then, Mako had an idea that popped out of his head and then, he brings in his guitar and starts strumming the tune. Musaki turns around and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You have your flute with you?"

"Yeah always, but-"

"Sing it."

"The lullaby?"

"Yes. Maybe we can regain the memories of the song together."

Musaki was reluctant about it at first, but then figured that this might be the only way to remember his lullaby. He sighed heavily and starts playing his flute while Mako plays guitar and Musaki starts singing.

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

Mako:_ If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_for you and I_

Musaki suddenly found the memory of his song that keeps playing on his head and sings more of the words.

Musaki: _Souls in the wind_

_must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on till the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

Mako: _Worlds are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please, let us come home to stay_

Both: _If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_for you and I_

Musaki:_ When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

Mako: _In the dark, we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts everyone_

Both: _If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_the clouds roll by_

_for you and...I_

Musaki smiled a little and felt like his memory has returned tenfold and those memory touched their heartstrings a little and Mako asked, "Bringing you any back memories, nephew?"

"I think it's starting to." Musaki replied.

Suddenly, they turn around and sees Shifu, Shin Hai, Po and Crane standing there and both of them chuckle embarassedly. Musaki asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Shifu replied, tearfully.

"Is he...crying?" asked Mako.

"It's either that or if something stings on his eye."

"It's like you got some memories of your past back." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I do. But I think it's got nothing with some new memories."

"What do you mean?" asked Crane.

"I've got my memories back, but I think maybe it's time to just focus on what memories I'm gonna have with you guys."

Shifu smiled a little and then without warning, goes over and hugs Musaki deeply. He looked up and said, "The best memory I'll ever have is having it with you."

Musaki hugged Shifu tightly as well and the others joined in as well. Musaki looked at them and said, "This is the best time of my life."

Over the next couple of days, the residents of Secluded Valley stayed around the Valley of Peace for a while to just experience everything there. Shin Hai, Kato, Oak Sung and Mango went over to Mr. Ping's noodle shop and tried out some noodles and Po comes along to see them and hang out for a while, but as he was sitting down he didn't see that noodle bowl in the chair and the back of his shorts was filled with noodles. Most of them were laughing and Po was kinda embarassed, but then noticed the noodle bowl in the chair anyway.

Kato and Musaki went across town and Kato was heading towards a bookstore and sees manga. Both him and Musaki went crazy for some serious manga and read some of them and then he sees Ichi come around and waved at both of them and they waved back. Then, Shin Hai went with Toboe, Kiba, Tsume and Hige to see the entire place and what met their eyes was the Wu Dan Mountains. They gasped in awe and said, "Wow..."

Oak Sung, Shifu and Musaki were in the Wu Dan Mountains to feel the breeze and also do some kung-fu training. Suddenly, they see the wolves coming in and Shin Hai asked, "Can you teach us kung-fu?"

"You sure about this?" asked Musaki.

"Positive."

"I don't know if Shifu will..."

"Very well."

"Huh?"

"For the time being, they should learn how to do kung fu."

"Coolio."

Shin Hai starts to learn kung-fu and started sparring with Shifu. He figured out that Shifu's too quick for his moves, so he decided to use his own moves and kept sparring. Shin Hai was struggling, but he caught up with it and Musaki started sparring with Kiba and Toboe while Oak Sung sparred with Hige and Tsume.

Hige started to feel a little nervous and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Relax, dude. I'm sure it'll be really awesome." Tsume said.

"Okay..."

Both Hige and Tsume plan to spar with Oak Sung and Hige starts to become better at it and Tsume seemed like a pro at it. Then, Shin Hai continued to learn self-defense from Shifu and starts to pick up the pace a little bit and Musaki sees progress with Kiba and Toboe as they sparred with each other and all of them see that they're really up for it.

They all stopped and looked at them, seeing that they're somewhat fast learners and they bowed to each other, knowing they got it down pat.

Then, Musaki starts sparring with Kato to teach him some basic kung-fu moves with Shifu keeping watch. Kato started to get the hang of it and Musaki could tell that he knows a lot of things about it. Soon, they stopped and Kato smiled at him and Musaki winked at him as well.

Later on, the entire gang hung out at the Jade Palace, just enjoying each other's company as well. Oak Sung brought their attention and said, "Well, we will be heading back to Secluded Valley tomorrow morning."

"Already? But I'm starting to like it here." Kato said.

"I know, but we know that Musaki is doing well and that it might be best if we head for home."

"I wish you guys would stay a little longer." Musaki said.

"So do we." Shin Hai said.

"I didn't know that Shin Hai used to come here." Tigress said.

"Neither did I." Po added.

"I sent him there during the time of his life falling apart and he was there for half a year and when he came back, he was this whole new person and he's been clean. Nowadays, he's gotten stronger and and he's the same person he was before he turned to drugs."

"Yeah, it's true. My life was a big freakin' mess after Xing-Fu's parents died and I was in deep depression and turned to drugs, prescription drugs, alcohol, self-mutilation and blamed myself for not rescuing them in time. I've been spiraling out of control three and a half months after my best friend and his wife died and one day, I looked at myself in the mirror and figured that am I hurting the people I love or am I hurting myself? I soon discovered that I hurt both of them and I just looked at myself and figured that I am a monster-a depressed, angry, drug-fueled monster. I broke down and started crying because I never knew it really would affect anyone and knew that if I continued doing that, I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Master Oogway saw me come through here and already knew that I had pain in my heart and wanted to help me get out of this dark hole I put myself in, so he helped me meditate, think happy thoughts and learned a little bit of self-defense within myself and confront my inner demons and stay away from bad influences and get used to the fact that even though the people in my life are gone, they doesn't mean that I'll forget about them because they are always here in my heart. That was the turning point for me and after that, I broke down crying and realized that he was right. I could never thank Oogway enough for everything he did for me. I went back to Secluded Valley that day reborn. If it wasn't for Oogway, I would be able to sit here and tell the story right now."

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." Crane said.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it and it made me a stronger and better leader for my pack."

"I gotta say there was a lot about you I never knew." Musaki said.

"It's all because of you."

"Me?"

"I just remember that picture of you and your father in my house, knowing that it fuels me up with hope. And you gave me that."

"Thanks."

The next morning, everyone was leaving for Secluded Valley and Musaki was the first one to speak up and asked, "So you're really leaving?"

"Yes, we are." Oak Sung said.

"I wish you guys would stay a little longer."

"So do we. You'll come by to visit, right?"

"I will."

Oak Sung hugged his grandson and Musaki hugged his grandmother as well. She told him, "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Take good care of our Xing-Fu." Oak Sung said.

"He's in good company." Shifu said.

She came over and hugged Shifu and the rest of the kung-fu masters as well. Kato smiled and said, "Musaki...we've been like friends than cousins and it feels like this is it."

"Dude, I'm gonna visit." Musaki said.

"I know. I was just pulling your leg."

Kato chuckled and Musaki started laughing and said, "Gotcha."

Both of them made their handshake and hugged each other as well. Kato said, "I'll miss ya."

"Miss you too."

Mango came over and hugged him as well and he tells him, "Be good, kid."

"I will."

Then, comes Shin Hai and he looked very emotional and he said, "Well, I hope to see you pretty soon."

"Of course I will."

"I'm just really glad to see you again, Xing Fu-Musaki."

Musaki chuckled and said, "You can still call me Xing-Fu. It's starting to grow on me a little."

Shin Hai went up to him and gave him a huge hug as tears started flowing out of his eyes and whispered, "You've made a suffering wolf very happy."

"I try my best. I'll miss you most of all."

"I'll miss you as well."

Suddenly, Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume looked up and Kiba told him, "We're all gonna miss you, Musaki."

"Me too."

Toboe clears his throat and tells him, "You know, I never thought that we would grow to be close friends when I couldn't trust you. But I guess that seems to be changing for a while."

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

Oak Sung looked at Shifu and told him, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Xing-Fu is lucky to have family like you."

"I know he is."

Everyone made their way back to Secluded Valley and they all waved goodbyes to them and they waved them back as well. As soon as they were gone, Musaki looked very happy to know that he saw his origins for the first time and whispered, "I love you guys."

Po puts his paw on Musaki's shoulder and said, "Lil' Saki, you're a lucky guy."

"Nah, what I'm lucky for is the people in my life-you guys. That's what I'm lucky for."

Po definitely felt really touched about it and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and tears started falling from his face to know that being adopted meant a lot to him. Everyone else joined in to hug him as well, because of the love they have for each other.

"Come, let us all go home." Shifu said.

They all walked back to the steps of the Jade Palace and Musaki joined them as well. He turned back and let out a huge smile on his face and thought, 'You will always be a part of my new extended family.'

"Hey, Musaki. You coming?" asked Crane.

He turns around and said, "Yeah. I'm right behind you."

* * *

><p>Now that was really cool. You thought this was the ending? Guess again! Two more chapters left and it will be freakin' awesome!<p> 


	35. Heartfelt Conversation

So this chapter takes place a month after 'Memories Regained' and also set in after the events of KFP 2. During the time I saw this Kung Fu Panda 2, this chapter was conceived and it could not get out of my head. It was set after that heart-to-heart talk with Po and Mr. Ping after Po returns home from Gongmen City and he realizes that being adopted isn't so bad after all. And we have Musaki to thank for that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Heartfelt Conversation<p>

A month later, Musaki got back from his visit from Secluded Valley after he heard about Po defeating Lord Shen in Gongmen City and is very eager to be coming back to the Valley of Peace. Musaki looked at Shin Hai and said, "Thanks for letting me stay in Secluded Valley for a while."

"Hey, no probs. I'm glad that you're able to visit us." Shin Hai said, happily.

"It's been like a month since we've seen each other for the first time."

"It has been a long time. Doesn't seem like it, though."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Hope everything turns out great for you."

"You too."

"Well, I'll see ya around. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Shin Hai walked off and Musaki walked across the steps of the Jade Palace and entered the premises. He sighs happily and said, "It feels so good to be home."

Immediately after coming in, he walks across the dormitiories and heads to his room and unpacks a few things. Seconds later, he heads out to let everyone know he's back home and then he sees the Five coming in. Tigress sees him come in and said, "Hey, Musaki."

"How's it going?" asked Musaki.

"You just got back?"

"Yep."

"How was it at Secluded Valley?" asked Mantis.

"It was great, actually. Everyone asked me about you and whether or not you'll defeat that Shen dude."

"Po actually defeated him." Crane said.

Musaki was surprised to hear that come out of Crane's beak and asked, "Po? He defeated the dude that attempted to destroy kung-fu and rule all of China?"

"Hard to believe, but yeah."

"How did he manage to do something like that?"

"He found inner peace." Tigress answered.

"Whoa...that's serious."

"Serious, yet hardcore."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Man, I wish I would've been at that battle. I would've used my powers to bring this dude down."

"If we were to bring you, who knows what could've happened." Viper said.

"What could happen?"

"Shen would destroy you."

"That's true."

"This peacock is just crazy, maybe even crazier than Tai Lung." Mantis added.

"Wait, you guys were battling a peacock?"

"Yeah, we were. That dude was bad news."

"And I thought Tai Lung was mentally nuts. How did Po manage to find inner peace, exactly?"

Tigress sighed heavily and said, "Well, during the battle, Po was distracted by something from his past."

"He was?"

"Yes. He wanted to know about his actual parents and he figured that Shen had something to do with it. On the way home, he told us everything about where he came from and how he got adopted by Mr. Ping as a baby cub. But now he realizes that he knows who he is and that he is Mr. Ping's son. Now that he's found inner peace, he told me that he's never been any more happier with his father."

Musaki exhales sharply and held his hand on his chest to know that even though he's adopted, he still feels like part of the family. That kinda relates to him deeply and Crane said, "When he thinks about those memories, he reminds us of you and how you being different in a different family made him think the same way."

"Where is he now?" asked Musaki.

"He's meditating at the Dragon Grotto with Shifu."

Minutes later, Musaki arrives there and sees Po meditating along with Shifu. He just watches quietly and doesn't want to disturb them without being noticed yet somehow, Shifu notices Musaki coming back. He opens his eyes, hopped out of Oogway's staff and stands on the ground.

"Welcome back, Musaki." Shifu said.

Musaki froze for a sec and then, popped his head behind one of the rocks and said, "Hey, Shifu."

"I see you made it back."

"Yeah, I did."

Po opens his eyes and let out his goofy smile after he heard Musaki's voice come out and he turns around and said, "Hey, Lil' Saki."

"How ya been? Congrats on defeating Shen, by the way."

"Thanks."

"I see you two have a lot of catching up to do." Shifu said, as he walks out.

As soon as Shifu left, Musaki turned to him and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"It was awesome. I definitely beat up wolves and him too. I'll be honest with you, I've never had this much amazing battles in my life."

"So, it was the best?"

"Really cool. But then I wanted to find out who I am and where I came from. All I can remember is my birth parents and that Shen dude had something to do with it. I was only a baby cub and it was the last time I ever saw my mom and dad."

"Wait, isn't that goose your dad?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah. He took me in all these years. I could never thank him enough for all he did for me and he's like the greatest dad ever."

"How did you manage to make those painful memories go away?"

"Inner peace within myself. I did the same thing Shifu had done just to sorta see that I can't let my past define me of what I've accomplished. It was hard for me to sorta let it go, I would've never thought I would come this far from living out my dreams. I actually never thought that I wouldn't see another panda like me until you came along and...I just really thought about you."

"How so?"

"To be honest, Lil' Saki...you've been through a lot since your parents died and they risked their life for you the same way my parents did. When you came here, I totally felt like I knew I wasn't the last panda here and I wanted to be there for you more than anything. It really makes me happy to know that..."

Po paused for a sec as the tears starts coming out of his face, because he's in a big wave of emotion overall. He continued, tearfully, "...it made me realize that being a part of a family that's different from you isn't all that bad. It actually made me feel...special. You're special too and you helped me see that. I'm just happy to call you my little brother."

"So do I. Sometimes...I wish I could be like you for a day." Musaki said.

Musaki hugged Po tightly and Po let some tears fall down on his face and he whispered, "I love you, Musaki."

"Love you too...big bro."

That warmed up Po's heart the most that he called him 'big bro' and it made him feel more happier than ever before. He lets go and Musaki said, "Besides Shifu, you were like the only friend that I ever felt like I want to connect with for the last 10 years."

"I would give my life for you."

Musaki chuckled and said, "So would I."

Suddenly, Shifu came in and saw everything from it and felt emotional as well and said, "Musaki...ever since you've been here, you have been like a family for us and I loved you like the son I really wanted."

"Better than Tai Lung?" asked Musaki.

"Even better than Tai Lung. I just want to try hard to be a better master and a better father."

"You already have been and I'm thankful for that."

All three of them started hugging each other and Musaki does feel grateful to have these people in his life that he considers family. Then, Musaki starts explaining everything about the trip to Secluded Valley and it seems as though he'll cherish every second with them and that he will keep it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Very heartfelt. Thanks for liking this story. Don't think this is the end yet, because there's a bonus chapter coming in pretty soon. I'll let you guys take a few guesses, so take a guess while you review or send me a message.<p> 


	36. Bonus Chapter: Sixteenth Birthday

Did anyone make a guess yet? Well, if you haven't guessed it yet, here's the answer: Musaki turns sixteen! Can you believe it? I had to come up with this not too long ago, because I had to end it with Musaki turning 16. So, here's where we wrap it up!

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: Sixteenth Birthday<p>

5 weeks later, Musaki was doing some yoga to start off his morning, because he knew that it was a very special day for him; the day that he turns 16. He closed his eyes and imagined some pretty good thoughts about this and knows that it's a good day to start off some yoga.

He immediately thought about what will it be like being 16, knowing that he's close to adulthood at any giving moment and then he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath and said to himself, "Guess this is how the road from childhood almost ends."

Later on, he walks through the Dragon Grotto where he finds Shifu meditating to ask him a few things. As soon as he came in, he steps in quietly, hoping not to disturb him. Shifu already knew that he's here and he said, "Have you come to ask me something?"

"Um, I guess."

"Then ask. Simply because today is your birthday."

Musaki clears his throat and asked, "What does it feel like, being 16? Does something...change me or is it just natural?"

"There are no changes within yourself. You just have to embrace that feeling, because it will be two years until you're an adult."

"Is being an adult...bad?"

"No. Look at me. I was where you are when I asked myself that same question to my master and look how I turned out. What I will say is that when you're 16, everything will change, but you're still the same person you are now. You're just as older, but younger as you feel."

Musaki knew that this would be a stupid question for him to ask, but he had to get that out of the way and asked, "How old are you, anyway?"

Shifu turned to him and asked, "Why would you ask such a question like that?"

"Just wanted to know."

Shifu chuckles softly and answered, "Very well. If you must know, I'm 48."

Musaki gasped in shock and asked, "WHAT?"

"Not really. I'm actually 58."

"You look kinda...old for 58."

"Well, I may be old, but I have the heart of a young warrior. Just enjoy being 16."

"Sure thing."

Musaki walks off for a while and then turns back and said, "Thanks..I think."

Shifu continues to meditate for a while and whispered, "Musaki's 16th birthday will be spectacular."

Later on, Po comes over to him and said, "Hey! What's up, my 16-year old little brother?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Fine."

"Can't believe this. My little brother is growing up."

"Po, I'm still me. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I know. It seems like it's been 3 years since you came here and lived with us. I don't know why, but it feels like you're a part of our family that actually fits."

"That's true. It sorta feels like...like nothing's changed in a while."

"What's changed?"

"Up until I was 13, my life was full of suffering, gloom and darkness of loneliness but after while coming here, it felt very different that I had my joy regained and got to know the basis of kung-fu and that I still feel like the same person when I stayed here, only...happier."

"Lil' Saki...you've been shy and out of your comfort zone since day one, but as you grew older, you seem outgoing, adventurous and cool to be around. You've come a long way and it totally defines who you are and that's what I like about you and you being 16...it's the best feeling you'll ever have in your life."

"Thanks, big bro."

Both brothers hugged each other and Musaki was smiling a little and Po told him, "I gotta go take care of some things."

"Po, wait."

He stops for a minute and asked, "Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"How old am I?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...young."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I'm...22?"

"You're 22?"

"Yeah...almost."

"So why did you give me that advice for me to get through being 16?"

"Because you remind me of myself. I was your age and I always wondered about being that way. You get older, but you still feel younger. So, I'll tell you the same thing my dad said to me; when you wake up one day, you'll grow older like me."

"Thanks."

"No probs."

Hours later, Po, Shifu and the Five went all around the town, prepping some things for Musaki's 16th birthday party and Shifu was definitely anxious about the whole thing. Mr. Ping went over to the kitchen to wait for Po and he sees him fidgeting a little.

"You feeling okay, Master Shifu?" asked Mr. Ping.

Shifu sighed heavily and answered, "I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"About how Musaki's party will be."

Mr. Ping chuckles and said, "It'll be just like any other birthday party."

"But I just want it to be the best party he's ever had before and I want it to be special."

Po and the Five returned to the noodle shop with a few items-food, decorations, gifts-to go for the party. Po panted heavily and said, "We're back, guys."

Tigress puts everything in the kitchen and Po told her, "Next time, I carry one bag and you carry the rest."

"Well at least it gave you exercise."

"Then why do I feel so flat?"

"Maybe it's because from carrying too much bags and having to stop every two seconds when you walk." Monkey added.

"Everyone! We have to put this in together. The party's tonight and everything must go smoothly." Shifu said.

"Would you relax, master? We've got this." Po said.

"Do not tell me to relax, Dragon Warrior! Everything has to be just right!"

Everyone stared at him weird-like and Shifu sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry. It's just...I just want everything to be perfect."

"Shifu's a perfectionist, by the way." Po muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Not everything has to be perfect, master." Viper said.

"I just want it for Musaki to remember it as the best birthday he's ever had."

"It will."

"Where is the birthday boy, anyway?" asked Crane.

"He still might be in the palace." answered Tigress.

Viper giggled and said, "Musaki's growing up before our own eyes. I can still remember him being so young."

"He is still young." Monkey said.

"Don't ruin the moment."

Then, Po brought out a few common items out of the bag and Mr. Ping asked, "What's all this?"

"Extra food to sorta bring in for his dinner. I'm gonna drop this off back at the palace where Master Wo Hop is cooking."

"Wo Hop? The bunny you 'accidently' disgraced back at the Winter Feast and planned to kill you to restore his honor?" asked Mantis.

"It wasn't meant to disgrace him. All I did was say hey to Monkey."

"Sure you did."

Po scoffs and said, "Whatever. I'll be right back."

10 minutes later, Po returns to the palace and hopes that Musaki isn't seeing any of this yet and he sneaks back to the dormitories and heads to the kitchen where Wo Hop is busy cooking.

"Pssst!"

Wo Hop looks up, sees Po and whispered to Wo Hop, "Here's the stuff you wanted."

"Set it down on the floor." Wo Hop whispered.

Po puts it down on the ground and said, "Meet me at my dad's noodle shop in two hours."

"Sure thing, Dragon Warrior. Thanks."

After that, Po snuck out of the hallway as Wo Hop brings in the bags from the floor and proceeds to cook. Minutes later, Musaki walks back in the hallway after doing some training on his own and deserves a little birthday snack. When he came in the kitchen however, he caught someone cooking in there. Wo Hop turns around and sees Musaki standing there and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" asked Musaki.

"I am Master Wo Hop. I'm one of the newest chefs in China."

"And you're here because..."

"Just putting out dinner for everyone here."

"Uh-huh...that's weird. Po usually does all the cooking."

"Well...he's giving himself the night off and I decided to fill in for him. I couldn't resist cooking for the Dragon Warrior because it is an honor to do so for him."

"You're weird, but okay...well I'm just here to get a snack."

"So, you're Musaki, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Po told me all about you. How he managed to let you live here is a huge honor."

"Dude, it's been the best two and a half years of my life."

"I bet it has. Well, I gotta take all this stuff in at Mr. Ping's noodle shop."

"Need some help?"

"Oh, I've already got some help."

"Okay then."

Musaki picks up his snack and heads off for a while and Wo Hop sighed in relief like he's in the clear. An hour later, Po, Tigress and Shifu went in and picked up the food and takes it to the noodle shop. As soon as Wo Hop came in, the decorations were set up and everything seemed like it was ready to go.

"The place looks great." Wo Hop said.

"Thanks."

"Everthing's all set up." Mako said.

"Musaki's gonna blow his mind when he sees this." Cody said, excitedly.

"Someone has to go pick up the birthday boy." Po said.

"I'll pick him up." Tigress said.

"Just make sure you don't hurt him."

"Don't worry."

Minutes later, Musaki looked up at the stars while sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree to watch the sun go down. Suddenly, he sees Tigress come over and said, "Watching the sunset on your sixteenth birthday?"

"Pretty much."

"That's cool. Anyways, come with me to the noodle shop."

"What for?"

"Just trust me."

Musaki felt suspiscious about it, but then decided to come with her anyway. As he followed her, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Why ask me so many questions?"

"Are you plotting something?"

"No, I just want you to have dinner with us."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

When they got through town, Tigress said, "I'll meet you inside."

With that, she ran off, leaving Musaki kinda confused for a bit and she ran to the noodle shop and said, "He's coming!"

Everyone went around and hid in several places and turned off all the lights. When Musaki came in, he saw the entire shop empty and dark. He sighed softly and asked, "What is happening here?"

He turned on the lights and everyone popped out and exclaimed, "SURPRISE!"

Noisemakers and confetti were all over the place, which left Musaki really surprised about this. Everyone shouted, "Happy birthday, Musaki!"

"Or should we say 'Xing-Fu'?"

He looked up and saw Shin Hai there and said, "Hey!"

"Happy birthday, kid."

Then, he sees Mako, his cousins, his grandparents, Oak Sung and some of the other residents from Secluded Valley as well as his friends, Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, and Hige, Musaki's old friends from the orphanage as well as Ichi, Fu, Ren, Kaguya, Xiaomu, Shiissa and their uncle coming in wishing him a happy birthday.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Now this is a surprise."

"How does it feel to be 16?" asked Kiba.

"Right now, it feels awesome."

"But you won't be celebrating alone." Shifu said.

"What do ya mean?"

"Someone's celebrating it with you."

"Happy birthday, bro!"

To his surprise, in comes Zeke heading inside the noodle shop. Musaki hugged him tightly and asked, "You're 16 too?"

"Yep. Hard to believe, huh?"

"I'll say."

Everyone sang happy birthday to him and in comes the cake. Both Musaki and Zeke blew out all the candles and everyone ate cake, gave both of them presents and entertained them with amazing entertainment.

Soon enough, Musaki told them, "You know, this is really what I hoped my 16th birthday would be."

"What's that?" asked Oak Sung.

"Being around my friends and also my family. I always dreamt that my parents would see me celebrate my 16th birthday and see that I'm growing up. But I missed out on some great birthdays over the years, because I've always been so lonely at the orphanage and then these guys came along when I was 13 and...it all changed. I got to meet some really cool kung-fu masters and ended up living with them and also meet some new friends, go to some awesome adventures and meet members of my living family. But nothing compares to the family I have right here with me. So, I just want to thank you for giving me back all the joy and happiness that left me when I was a cub."

Everyone was welling up with tears over this and Shifu came out of nowhere and hugged him tightly. He looked at him and said, "I am honored to not only be your master, but also to be your father."

Ichi came towards him and said, "You became my best friend and I'm happy to be a part of this occasion."

Musaki smiled at at Ichi and asked, "Best friends forever?"

"Always."

That night, Musaki felt more joy and a sense of growing up in a cooler sense and also sharing it with Zeke-it became the coolest day of Musaki's life.

Later on, both Musaki and Zeke sat in the Peach Tree, discussing about the amazing birthday they shared together and laughed as well.

"Dude, that party was so cool!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I know! Did you see Kaguya and Ichi dressing up like most of the Five? And I thought Tigress looked weird." Musaki said.

Zeke laughs and said, "I know. I was thinking the same thing. All that cake, I think I might burst."

"Hopefully, you didn't overeat because you might look like the Dragon Warrior."

"I hope not."

Both of them looked up at the stars and Musaki asked, "So, where were you all this time?"

"You know, here and there. I've only been gone for like a month. Visited this place called Secluded Valley. Turns out both of us are..."

"Chinese and Japanese descent?"

Zeke froze for a sec and then slowly turns to Musaki and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I visited there myself. I kinda went after you did."

"Finding out about our parents?"

"Yeah. I had Uncle Mako, our cousins, the Five, Shifu and Po with me there along with some wolves."

"Did they bite you?'

"Luckilly, no."

Zeke looked at Musaki and asked, "What were our parents like?"

"They were giving, full of heart and they were good parents, even though they gave you up."

"Yeah, I know. I went to Secluded Valley a few weeks ago and everyone asked me about both of us, mainly you. I never figured out how special you were until they told me about you."

"You'd be surprised. There's a lot of things they don't know about me, but I bet they were talking about you."

"Yeah, they were."

Musaki puts his hand on Zeke's shoulder and said, "At least we got each other now."

"Yeah, we do. Wonder what being 16 will like."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Let's just enjoy life while we're still young enough to enjoy it. Until we get older, 16 is gonna be an awesome time, because being with family and celebrating that moment with you...what more could any of us ask for?"

Zeke snickered and lets out some frosting on his finger and puts it on Musaki's nose. He laughed silently and Musaki let out a slight laugh and said, "Very funny. I guess that takes the cake. You should try some."

Musaki takes a piece of cake and puts it on his face, which made him laugh loudly. Zeke chuckled slightly and lets out a smile and they were both laughing with each other.

"Now we're even. Happy birthday, Zeke."

"Happy 16th birthday, Musaki."

* * *

><p>YEAH! It only took me a month and a half to do this, but it's done! I'd like to thank most of my friends here; vampire1031, hidden stranger, Joe 'Po' Navark and Tan-Tan Tanuki for liking this story. If ya'll ain't seen KFP 2 yet, go out and see it ASAP! It'll blow your freakin' mind! So, anyways, there's more coming this summer, so i'll be active in making more KFP stories. Animation Universe 2005, saying skadoosh!<p> 


End file.
